Tendo's New Neighbor
by foxhound40504
Summary: The Tendos get a new neighbor who happens to be a martial artisit with a Jusenkyo curse and an odd fear Sort of a harem R&R Please Kind of dark now, just saying
1. The new Neighbor

Hi all this is my first Ranma fic so I may get a few things wrong or misspell some things if that happens I would appreciate someone to send the correct spelling when the characters speak in Chinese I will try to use correct Chinese Romanization but sadl

Hi all this is my first Ranma fic so I may get a few things wrong or misspell some things if that happens I would appreciate someone to send the correct spelling when the characters speak in Chinese I will try to use correct Chinese Romanization but sadly I don't speak Chinese so once again I'll rely on the readers for help

This takes place after the failed wedding but some ideas from past chapters or episodes may show up again to feature the new OC I have for the Ranma crew

/speaking non-Japanese/ - (used when someone is not speaking Japanese)

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

--Chapter 1 the new neighbor--

It was a peaceful morning in Nerima which sadly to say was unusual, there were no fights in the streets, no crazy ladies laughing as they jumped from roof to roof, and no shouts of

"RANMA NO BAKA!!"

Maybe I spoke too soon…

Akane was furious, why you may ask? Simple after the disaster of a wedding Ranma had the nerve to tease her the day after, so here she was with her trusty mallet trying to pound him into the dirt as the other residents of the house sat down for breakfast

Kasumi called out to them as she set down the last tray of food "Akane-chan, Ranma time for breakfast!"

The bickering duo paused as their stomachs grumbled signaling their need for food

Akane hmphed as her mallet disappeared and headed towards the table leaving Ranma to sigh in relief 'thank Kami-sama she didn't hit me' as he bounded over to the table taking his seat across from Akane

Once everyone was seated they all mumbled "itadakimasu" before digging in some more ferociously then others

Tendo Soun gazed at everyone at the table "What are we going to do now Saotome-kun? At this rate the schools will never be joined!" he started crying as waterfalls began pouring out of his eyes

Saotome Genma looked at his long time friend and tried to smile reassuringly "Don't worry Tendo-kun we'll figure something out!"

Nabiki looked bored as she watched the two men give each other the thumbs up before speaking "Either way we'll have to wait until the dojos fixed then we'll have to save money to set up another wedding, right now we don't have enough money"

The two men looked at each other the dropped their heads in disappointment

Kasumi smiled as she poured her Otou-san another cup of tea "I heard that house next door was sold just recently" everyone looked at her surprised

Ranma swallowed what was in his mouth "Really who bought it?"

Kasumi smiled "I don't know I just saw someone put a sold sticker over the for sale sign when I was sweeping the front"

Akane sighed "Well I hope they don't get scared and run off like our last neighbors did"

Ranma stared at her "And whose fault was it they ran away kawaiikune otenba" he was promptly hammered into the ground by a mallet that had suddenly appeared in Akane's hand

"It was Shampoo's not mine baka"

They all sighed as the last of breakfast was finished

Ranma stood up and headed towards the door "I think I'm going to go for a walk around town, I'm bored and there's nothing to do today since its Sunday"

Genma waved his hand dismissively as Ranma headed outside the door

Deciding to take the slow way around town Ranma walked along the streets instead of roof hopping as he viewed the shops looking for something to occupy his large amount of time

About one hour later the sounds of fighting reached his ears, confused Ranma dashed off in the direction of the noise to investigate as he mumbled to himself "There's a fight that doesn't involve me?"

It didn't take log for Ranma to find the source of the noise as he perched himself on a stone wall to watch as a group of four men surrounded a lone figure wearing a hooded cloak keeping their face from view idly Ranma thought that the person reminded him of when he first met Herb

One of the thugs shouted "You think you can bump into the boss and get away with it?"

The figure shrugged and in a light voice spoke "Do I care?"

Those three words seemed to anger the thugs even more as they all charged the figure at once

Ranma was about to jump in and help but stopped when he saw the cloaked figure's smirk

Quick as lightning the figure punched the closest thug in the gut knocking the air out of his lungs, grabbing the man's shirt the figure threw him into two more of the thugs knocking all three out, shifting their weight the figure delivered a vicious kick to the fourth man's face knocking him into the wall below Ranma the figure smirked

"Aw that was boring they didn't even last two minutes" they turned towards Ranma and seemed to smile as they removed their hood revealing an oddly feminine face with hair just one inch above their shoulder "So enjoy the show?"

Ranma nodded as he jumped down to meet the newcomer and held out his hand "Saotome Ranma, nice to meet you"

Smiling the figure shook his hand "Shuujuku Senshimaru, Senshi for short, nice to meet you"

Ranma smiled "Well Senshi, want me to show you around town?"

Senshi smiled but shook his head "Thanks for the offer but I'm supposed to meet the movers in front of my new house soon so I should get going" He started to leave the area

Ranma walked with him "Want some help moving in?"

Senshi smiled in appreciation "Sure thanks a lot Ranma"

Ranma smiled "No problem, besides what are friends for?"

Senshi looked at him then laughed like he never laughed before "Well my friend you seem the type to make friends easily"

Ranma chuckled as he thought about it "Either that or enemies"

For some reason this sent Senshi into another fit of laughter which Ranma soon found contagious as he too began laughing

They talked a bit about their own lives as they walked Ranma about stories with everyone else and Senshi about his own adventures. They were enjoying themselves until an old lady splashed Senshi with water

Ranma sighed in relief when he realized he had not gotten wet only to realize that Senshi was grumbling about something

Turning around he expected to see a dripping wet Senshi what he didn't expect was to see a taller boy with a very handsome face instead of one that could be mistaken for a girl's, his hairstyle was the same and his eyes were the same but his body was different

Ranma gasped "You fell in a cursed spring at Jusenkyo?"

Senshi looked at him in confusion then spoke in a deeper voice more fitting his new body "You know of Jusenkyo?"

Ranma nodded "I fell in the Nyaniichuan so when I get hit by cold water I turn into a girl hot water reverses it"

Senshi nodded "Well I don't know how to really say the name of mine but it's called the Cursed Spring of Drowned Womanizing Man" when I get hit by cold water I take on the body of a womanizer from one-thousand nine-hundred years ago. The problem is if I come into physical contact with a girl while in my cursed form I become a womanizer, and unfortunately a damn good one at that"

Ranma looked confused "Why would that be bad?"

Senshi sighed "Because I won't remember anything I did while in that state"

Ranma put his hands behind his head "That must suck possibly getting laid and not knowing it until you wake up"

Senshi groaned "Then the responsibility that can come with it, so basically as long as I don't touch a girl while in my cursed form I'm okay"

Ranma nodded and continued walking

As they walked Ranma noticed that everything was looking very familiar 'Don't tell me…'

Then Senshi stopped "Well here we are my new home" Ranma paused to look at the house, It like the Tendo home was large and could easily fit two much smaller buildings on the grounds within the stone wall that encircled it idly Ranma noticed some building materials on both sides of the front door and that the walls had been moved so that the front of the house made up part of the wall leaving a lawn and a cement path of seventy yards from the front door to the street.

Ranma then looked to his left and noticed that indeed his own place of residence was right there

Ranma was soon shaken out of his thoughts when Senshi spoke "Ah here come the movers, I'll go get my stuff from them then we can start bringing things into the house"

Ranma nodded with a smile as he stood there waiting for Senshi to get his things from the movers

He didn't have to wait long as the movers started pulling things out of their truck and piling them neatly in one spot he was surprised at how much there actually was, Once they had finished unloading the movers climbed into their truck and left.

Senshi smiled "Well then let's get to work!" he enthusiastically began lifting some of the boxes with ease and carried them inside

Ranma shook his head and began to help out

Akane who had heard the movers came out to see what was going on, she then saw Ranma helping a person taller than Ranma himself with long almost shoulder length hair. Jumping to the conclusion that the person was female and that Ranma was fooling around with other women again she ran up and smacked him upside the head.

"Itai What was that for Akane!" Ranma shouted as he rubbed the lump on his head

Akane looked angry never actually looking at Senshi who had inched farther away from her. She pointed at him and shouted never looking away from Ranma "Who is she? Another one of your iinazukes?"

Senshi sensing trouble quickly spoke up "Anou…I'm a guy"

Akane stared at him incredulously "You're really a guy?"

Ranma scowled "Yes he's a guy he also fell into the Cursed Spring of Womanizing Man so this is his cursed form he said he loses control of himself when a woman touches him"

Akane nodded her head slowly as she stared at Senshi who had begun whistling while he continued moving boxes into his new house

When he came out for another box she asked him with a smile as Ranma continued moving boxes into the house "Need any more help?"

He nodded happily as Akane helped him move his things into the house. With the extra help the move in was finished within the hour as the three sat around the table waiting for the water to heat up, once it did so Senshi walked into the room and held the teakettle above his head pouring enough for the transformation to occur the now smaller more feminine boy smiled at Akane "See I was cursed"

Akane moved closer to take a closer look only for Senshi to move away sweating slightly

This process continued until Akane growled in frustration and shouted "Hold still so I can get a better look at you!"

Senshi gulped nervously "I'm still a guy you know"

Akane stared at him making him uncomfortable, and then finally after what seemed like hours of staring she asked "Want to eat with us at our house today? You know since you just moved in and all"

Ranma was quick to agree "Yeah we could introduce you to he rest of our family"

Senshi smiled softly "Sure I'll come over for dinner, where do you guys live?"

Akane giggled "We're your next door neighbors" she then led him outside and pointed to the Tendo dojo which was to their right

Senshi blinked "Oh well what do you know." He paused as he gave the Tendo home a once over "You mind if I come over now give me a chance to explain my curse and such"

Akane and Ranma both smiled "No problem I'm sure everyone is still there" Akane then entered her house followed by Ranma then Senshi

"Otou-san I'm back and I brought a guest!" Akane yelled as she slipped off her shoes Ranma and Senshi doing the same

It didn't take long for Soun to walk in and greet them "Welcome back Akane, Ranma…" he paused as he saw Senshi "…and who might you be miss?"

Senshi's vein popped on his forehead as he shouted "I'm a guy!"

Soun blinked rapidly as Akane and Ranma nodded their heads trying not to laugh, then Soun bowed to Senshi "Sumimasen I just assumed you were female because of your face"

Senshi grumbled "No problem that happens all the time"

Soun nodded "Well why don't you three wait at the table I will bring everyone down and you can introduce yourself"

Senshi smiled "Arigatou, Tendo-san" he then followed Ranma and Akane to the dining area, Soun smiled "Nice boy"

It didn't take long for the rest of the household to come down and sit around the table

Soun sat at the head of the table with Kasumi to his right and Genma to his left, Nabiki sat next to Kasumi, Ranma sat next to Genma, Akane sat next to Nabiki and Senshi sat next to Ranma

Nabiki was the first to speak "Who's the new guy?"

Senshi inwardly cheered because she got his gender right the first try "I'm Shuujuku Senshimaru, Senshi for short, nice to meet you" he bowed slightly

Nabiki acting as spokesperson introduced everyone "I'm Tendo Nabiki, my Nee-chan Tendo Kasumi, my Otou-san Tendo Soun, and the man next to you is Saotome Genma"

With each name the person would say "Nice to meet you"

Senshi smiled "Well I just moved in next door and Akane and Ranma had invited me over after they had helped me move in"

Ranma nodded with a big grin on his face "And you wanted to explain your curse to everyone" Needless to say everyone's ears perked up

Senshi sighed "Yes my curse, well I'm by far luckier then most of those who fell in Jusenkyo, seeing as I remain human and male"

Genma's eyes widened "You fell in the Naniichuan?"

Senshi looked to the side "Not really I fell into a version of it I can't really Pronounce it right in Chinese, but it's called the Cursed Spring of Womanizing Man, and whenever I physically touch a woman in that state I become a womanizer and I won't remember anything I did while in that state."

Each person was left to their own thoughts as Kasumi stood and went into the kitchen, probably to check on the dinner she was cooking

Soun who had taken time to think over Senshi's curse broke the silence "Senshi-kun where are your family?"

Senshi pouted which looked cute on his face "Hokkaido I came here on my own to escape my three nee-sans, I don't have an Okaa-san or an Otou-san"

Nabiki looked surprised "Who makes the money then if you don't have parents"

Senshi blushed slightly "All of us chip in I have had a variety of jobs since I was little, Nana-nee the youngest of my nee-sans is a model and sadistic…" Memories of being forced to pose in women's clothing popped into Senshi's mind as he shook his head to clear it "…Tsubasa-nee the middle nee-san writes pornographic doujinshi thus she's also a Hentai…" Memories of being forced pose in erotic positions with other girls popped into his head as his face turned scarlet, shaking his head he continued "…and Maki-nee the oldest nee-san is as a cover a waitress she really makes potions and pills similar to those of Chinese origin…" Memories of being a guinea pig for her experiments surfaced as he visibly shuddered

Nabiki who noticed his reactions to the name of each sister put a hand on his shoulder

Only for Senshi who took a glance at her hand then traced it back to her face to shout in fear and back up to the wall sweating bullets, eyes bulging as he took rapid breaths

Everyone stared at him in confusion as Genma spoke his mind "What's wrong boy?"

Senshi stayed where he was as he answered in a ragged breath while keeping an eye on Nabiki "I… have a strong… distrust of women"

* * *

Chapter end

So what do you think?

Next chapter will be Senshi explaining his fear of women to the Tendo and Saotome families

This like the series will be many adventures with the Ranma group and Senshi

R&R please

Kawaiikune – un cute

Otenba – tomboy

Itadakimasu – thanks for the meal

Shuujuku senshi – skilled combatant

-maru – a boy's name

Iinazuke – fiancé


	2. Senshi's explanation

Alright not a single review that just sucks just because this isn't Naruto or some other big name manga doesn't mean it's bad, I for one although I like Naruto, I want the authors for the Ranma fics to get off their asses and try to continue their stories

/speaking non-Japanese/ - (used when someone is not speaking Japanese)

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

--Ch2 Senshi's explanation--

Last time

Everyone stared at him in confusion as Genma spoke his mind "What's wrong boy?"

Senshi stayed where he was as he answered in a ragged breath while keeping an eye on Nabiki "I… have a strong… distrust of women"

* * *

Everyone stared at Senshi stared at Senshi who was beginning to calm down, noticing their stares he tilted his head to the side "What?"

Ranma deadpanned "You just screamed in terror and backed away from Nabiki here" he pointed to Nabiki who waved at him

Senshi dusted himself off "People generally do that when they face their greatest fears Ranma"

Akane in a worried voice asked him "Why did you react that way when Nabiki-nee-chan touched you?"

Senshi frowned "Well like I said I have a, what might be called a fear of women, though that comes from my distrust of them"

Soun sipped some tea "Well Senshi-kun, after dinner you can tell us about it okay?"

Senshi nodded as he took his spot next to Ranma "Thank you for not laughing at me, my fear has caused me a lot of embarrassment"

Nabiki waved her hand dismissively "Don't worry about it Ranma has a fear of nekos so you're not the only one with a rather strange fear"

Senshi stared at Ranma "Nekos?"

Ranma sighed "Long-story"

Senshi nodded as Kasumi brought in dinner which happened to be Tonkatsu

Once every thing was set down and with a cry of itadakimasu everyone began digging in, except for Senshi who smelled the food, glanced around the table to make sure everyone was still up and healthy, and finally tasted his food with the tip of his tongue. Satisfied that it was safe to eat he began eating with the same intensity as the Saotomes

When they were finished everyone turned towards Senshi who sighed

"Where do you want me to start?"

Soun rubbed his chin "Why don't you start from the beginning Senshi-kun?"

Senshi sighed "Very well, as you know I have three Onee-sans: Nana-nee, Tsubasa-nee, and Maki-nee. Well my fear started with them, they would always force me to do things for them: Nana-nee made me pose in women's clothing or other cosplay things for her entertainment…" Senshi pulled out some photos from his cloak "…Here are some of them"

Everyone gathered around the three pictures, the first one was Senshi in a female school uniform bag held behind his back as he looked over his shoulder with a face that looked like he was just called to from behind at the camera.

The second photo had Senshi in a maid outfit while holding a serving tray in front of him as he looked down in embarrassment a blush on his face.

The third picture showed him in a forest walking towards a sunset in a black hakama and haori, with a Katana in his hand with some sort of red liquid dripping off of it, the sheath was in his red obi, as red splatters covered a big portion of the back of his haori and to finish the picture off he had ankle length black flowing hair

Nabiki studied the pictures and shook her head "It's surprising how good you look in women's clothing"

Senshi's head dropped into his hands "Not you to, I hate wearing those clothes, the only picture of those three I like is the third one that one worked nicely"

Ranma and Genma nodded "This picture is really great, what was it for?"

Senshi rubbed his head as he thought about it "I think it was a cosplay photo contest, though I forget which anime we were imitating"

Akane looked up "Did this photo win?"

Senshi smiled "You bet it did!"

Soun looked at the photo "Sugoi"

Senshi coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention "Well now let me continue, where did I leave off…ah yes, Nana-nee made me take all those pictures, then there was Tsubasa-nee she drew pornographic books so she would use me whenever she wasn't positive she could free-hand a situation. You see normally she can draw what she wants without problem but for some things where she's not sure about it, she needs something to refer to, which is why all of her main male characters look like me…" he shook his head in an attempt to clear it

"As I was saying she uses me s a reference, so when she needed something to refer to she would invite over a girl that she _knows_ likes me and have us pose in the positions she is trying to draw, here are some copies of a few of her finished drawings that she needed reference for"

He pulled out three drawings from his cloak and set them on the table

Once again everyone gathered around the pictures but once Kasumi saw them she put a hand to her face and muttered "Oh my"

The pictures were far from clean

The first picture which was the cleanest had the guy who was obviously Senshi sitting on a bed in only his boxers a tent in plain sight, the girl was naked while standing above him her feet placed behind him so that she was sitting on his shoulders her groin was extremely close to his face her hands holding onto some of his hair, his own hands holding her in place, she was looking down into his eyes and he was looking up into hers

The second picture was an S&M picture; it showed Senshi cuffed by all four limbs to a vertical cross like table in his boxers with a visible tent a nervous expression clear on his face. The girl was once again completely naked; she was rubbing against his right side, one hand holding his head forward as the other was reaching into his boxers, she had a smirk on her face which was mere centimeters away from his own, her right breast and her groin were blocked from view.

The third picture was the dirtiest; it showed three girls and Senshi on a bed. Senshi was flat on his back this time completely naked, his eyes were closed as he kissed one of the girls. The girl he was kissing was impaled upon his member as she laid on top of him to reach his lips with her own, the second girl was sitting firmly on one of his hands obviously having him play with her area as she leaned over the first girl to kiss the third who was doing the same thing with his other hand

Everyone was beet red as they looked at the pictures; surprisingly Kasumi was the first one to recover from the shock of seeing the pictures "Did you consent to these pictures?"

Senshi had a bright red blush on his face "Not really, I had only agreed to the first one, the other two I woke up in those positions."

Akane gasped "You mean they forced themselves on you?"

Senshi nodded as he looked at the floor

Ranma who had taken a longer than necessary look at picture three asked a question that had been bugging him "So, did you finish up in any of these pictures?"

Senshi stared at him "Hentai…"

Everyone turned on Ranma as a mallet appeared in Akane's hand

He quickly tried to explain himself "No I didn't mean it like that!"

Senshi's eyes narrowed "So what _did_ you mean?"

Ranma stuttered as he tried to explain "Well…um…I just wanted to know if they just continued what they were doing to you even after your Onee-san finished drawing"

Senshi accepted the answer then nodded slowly "Yes they did and luckily none of them ever got pregnant"

This statement seemed to cause everyone including Nabiki to blush even harder as an image of Senshi and the women in the drawings going at it popped into their heads

Once everyone had calmed down Senshi continued his explanation "Finally Maki-nee would use me as a guinea pig for her experiments I don't have any photos of those but I can list some of the things she tried on me, there were: an emotion controller which allows her to control a persons emotions, various love potions at different strengths, a truth serum, a passion spice which causes someone to act more passionate towards anyone they have romantic feelings about, and various sleeping potions which led to some of those situations with Tsubasa-nee"

Ranma muttered under his breath "That's like Shampoo" Akane who had heard him nodded her head in agreement

Senshi sighed "Well at least she gives me some of the finished products as a token of her thanks for helping her; I keep them in a safe that I brought with me"

Everyone looked at each other then at Senshi, when he noticed their looks spoke again "That's not everything she had tested on me you know just some, and if you want to try one of them out it'll cost you money" he smirked when everyone kind of just nodded their heads

He sighed heavily "And that's only my family, my fear got worse after my training trip to China and the Jusenkyo curse didn't help any"

Genma interrupted him "Could you explain how you got your curse to us?"

Senshi nodded with a smile "Well I went to Jusenkyo for my aerial combat training in hand to hand and weapon use and I knew what would happen if I failed to land right luckily I understand mandarin." Everyone nodded that made sense what else could you do there by yourself other then train in aerial combat?

Ranma was listening intently "So how did you fall in, you fall off one of the poles or something?"

Senshi shook his head "No I was doing fine until some warriors from the Musk dynasty came by"

**Furasshubakku **

Senshi had just landed after a midair combination that worked with his spear, he was about to start another jump when he noticed warriors wearing animal pelts coming into the area

He listened to them trying to see if they where threats

/ Hey Chouhi whose that on the poles above Jusenkyo? / One of them asked

/ I don't know Kannu why don't we ask him? / The one known as Chouhi said

Kannu nodded / Who are you stranger? /

Senshi stayed where he was / I've become known by the people in this country as Fei Lung /

The two Musk warriors looked at each other and nodded as Chouhi spoke / Warrior Fei Lung please wait here as we bring our king, Lord Herb / when Senshi nodded the two turned and left

Senshi shook his head "Whatever it's not like I'm going anywhere yet I haven't finished training yet" with that he leapt into the air while spinning his spear with one hand, twisting it so that it would swing behind his back he used his other hand to grab it and bring it around to his front and swung down as he landed on another pole.

Wiping his brow Senshi jumped down to his pack as his spear retracted into a smaller form for easy travel. Once it was put away Senshi began digging through the pack "Where are those things? I know I packed them…Ah here we are!" He pulled out a set of steel claws

"Alright now back to training"

He leapt onto one of the poles and continued training, breathing in deeply Senshi leapt into the air and began an intricate combination of twirls, spins, uppercuts and thrusts all the while smiling

This was the scene Herb along with his two attendants Lime and Mint walked out to as they followed Kannu and Chouhi

Mint whispered to Lime as they watched / Hey doesn't that look like a woman? /

Lime nodded his head / Yeah Mint it does /

Mint stared at Senshi's flying form / but she doesn't have anything on her chest /

Herb who had been able to hear them lost his patience / WILL YOU TWO QUIT TALKING ABOUT WOMEN AND BREASTS!! / The force of his yeall swayed all of the bamboo poles and managed to knock senshi off course causing him to fall into one of the springs

Senshi surfaced and spat out water, he then noticed that his clothes felt tighter and his pants no longer reached down to the top of his foot

/ Aiyaah! What the hell! /

The guide who had heard the yell came out to see what happened only to see Senshi in the spring

/ Aiyaah! You fell into the Spring of Drowned womanizing Man! /

**Furasshubakku end**

Once the tale was over Senshi had noticed that Ranma and Genma were rolling on the floor laughing

Senshi annoyed knocked them both over the head

Ranma yelled out in pain "What the hell Senshi!"

Senshi scowled "That was for laughing!"

Ranma huffed as Akane spoke about Herb "Still I can't believe Herb's shout managed to knock you off target"

Senshi nodded "Neither could I, but either way he apologized for knocking me into the spring, we talked, and I punched Lime and Mint"

Everyone laughed as he mentioned that when they stopped laughing Soun asked him a question "Senshi-kun, why don't you tell us how your trip to China worsened your fear of Women?"

Senshi nodded "Well it was because of the Amazons"

Everyone stared as they asked in unison "The Amazons?"

Senshi nodded "They were staring at me like a piece of meat, I even saw one lick her lips!"

The Tendos and Saotomes chuckled nervously

Genma rubbed his head as he suggested "Why don't you tell us all about it?"

Senshi shuddered a bit, but agreed nonetheless

**Furasshubakku**

Senshi was following the Guide somewhere / Sir where are we going? /

The guide smiled / We are going to the Amazon village it is part of tour /

Senshi looked confused / Amazons? /

The guide nodded / It's a tribe of women warriors, as long as your respectful you should be okay /

Senshi stiffened when he heard it was a tribe of women but figured that the women where the dominant ones instead of there being no men.

He was right there were men, they just weren't treated as well as the women were, he also noticed the way the women were looking at him

/ Um sir, why are they looking at me like that? / One girl liked her lips when he looked at her, shuddering he picked up the pace so that he was next to the guide

The guide who was not really paying attention to the women looked at Senshi /How are they looking at you? /

Senshi looked around before answering / Like a piece of meat. /

The guide stopped dead in his tracks as he stiffly turned around, Senshi noticing this asked / Hey what's wrong? /

The guide spoke hoarsely while sweating bullets / sorry mister you're on your own! /

Once he said that he ran as fast as he could away from the village leaving a large dust cloud in his wake

/ Wait! What are you talking about? / Senshi called after him but to no avail he was long gone. It was then he realized why the guide ran away the women around him had pulled out weapons and were slowly advancing on him

Nervously he tried to talk with them / What are you women going to do with those? / He asked referring to the weapons

They had already blocked the way he had come in so he backed further into the village

Keeping an eye and ear out around him Senshi heard a couple of men talking / Poor guy with that many after him it can only mean they want him for the prostitution ring /

The other one nodded / it's a lose-lose situation either get caught and sold into the prostitution ring or defeat some and run but then he'll have the defeated ones as his wives /

Both men sighed as they continued what they were doing and Senshi gulped, sensing a presence approaching him from behind he back flipped over the girl who had charged him from behind trying to catch him by reflex he used her head as a spring board to jump further away from the advancing mob of women.

He stopped when he realized that the women had stopped moving, they were helping the girl he had used as a spring board to her feet, slowly the girl made her way to him, thinking she was angry and was going to kill him he jumped away only to realize four other women had jumped after him two with Swords the other two with spears

Realizing what was happening Senshi quickly spun himself around kicking off his shoes as the women swung at him and in an amazing feat of acrobatics he grabbed all four weapons two with his hands the other two with his feet

With a rapids spin he threw all four women off as he landed quickly repositioning himself so that he could grip the two swords with his feet he stood feet gripping the swords and the spears in his hands

He paused when he saw an old women ordering the other women to stop he was further surprised when the mob listened

He tensed when she turned towards him / I am elder par fum relax and let the five you defeated come up to you /

/ How can I trust you elder I an outsider was attacked by your villagers how can I trust any of you even the defeated? /

The elder laughed / Boy you obviously don't know us Amazons! /

Senshi didn't drop his guard

The elder decided to elaborate / When an Amazon warrior is defeated by an outsider male she must make him her airen /

Senshi dropped the weapons as the fie girls approached him

The first one was the girl he had jumped off of he took a closer look at her as the elder introduced her / this is Mei Ling / she had long brown hair, cerulean blue eyes, and an hour glass figure

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him of course this caused him to stiffen up it completely froze him when she said / Wo ai ni / then she kissed him on the lips

The other girls approached him as the elder introduced each one / first is Mei Szu /

He noticed she was one off the spear wielders, had a slender figure and that her waist long hair was a bright red and that she had matching eyes she smirked as she wrapped herself around him. / Wo ai ni / she too kissed him on the lips

The third girl walked up she was the other spear wielder she had a rather large bust, shoulder length blue hair, and dark onyx eyes Par fum introduced her as / Ai Sha / She smiled as she closed the distance between her and him / Wo ai ni / she kissed him deeply

The fourth girl had pale skin, a slim figure and wore her black hair in a ponytail; she also had onyx eyes she was introduced as / Ren / She smiled as she kissed him but surprised Senshi by sticking her tongue into his mouth She broke the kiss as she whispered / Wo ai ni /

The last girl was a taller girl who also had an hourglass figure; she had blue shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes she was introduced as / Hua Nu / She smirked as she lifted him up to her face and kissed him deeply and like Ren she probed his mouth with her tongue

When he was set down he wobbled a bit as the elder laughed. When he recovered he spoke in a firm voice / Respected elder I am sorry but I must leave my people await my return in the land of the rising sun. / he bowed respectfully to Par Fum

All of a sudden Par Fum stopped laughing as her stare hardened / You have to leave? /

Senshi nodded / My sisters await my return I must return and you will not stop me. /

Par Fum glared / You are married to Amazon warriors you can not leave /

Senshi glared as well as he shook off the girls grasp on him and dashed past the elder and the mob of women behind her calling back to them he shouted / If you think I am so easily captured think again, I will never be caged in a spot of someone else's choosing farewell! /

Furasshubakku end

Senshi sighed "They've been chasing me ever since, those five"

Ranma stared at him in confusion "They allow strong men to have more then one wife?"

Senshi nodded "Yeah they do but the first wife has more say then the others"

Ranma nodded his head, Akane was going to ask how he kept out of their sights but a loud pounding noise interrupted her

Senshi looked around "What was that?"

Ranma's shoulders slumped "I think I know who it is"

Senshi blinked "Who…you mean some one s pounding their…?" he was interrupted as the screen was destroyed and the main part of it fell on top of it and a buxom purple haired girl walked in on top of it

"Nihao Ranma" She said with a smile

Akane growled in frustration "Shampoo look down"

She did so "Aiyaah! Why is person under me?"

Nabiki straightened her clothes out "The wall you knocked down fell on top of him then you stepped on him"

Shampoo looked aghast "Aiyaah me not do on purpose!"

Ranma huffed in annoyance "Shampoo that's why we have doors so things like that don't happen"

"Airen Me make too, too delicious Ramen for you!"

Senshi who had woken up from his dazed state heard her last sentence and groaned "Not another Amazon!"

Shampoo looked at him in surprise "Why squished boy know Amazons"

* * *

End chapter

R&R please!!

I hope you guys liked this chapter and hopefully it gave you a little insight on Senshi and why he has a fear of women

Next time Amazon troubles and school

Tonkatsu – pork cutlet

Hakama – traditional male dress pants

Haori – Japanese overcoat

Sugoi – amazing

Furasshubakku – flashback

Chouhi – Zhang Fe (I think)

Kannu – Guan Yu (I think)

Fei Lung – Flying Dragon

Mei – Rose

Szu – element

Ling – honorable

Ai – Affection

Sha – spear

Ren – to endure

Hua – perverse

Nu – woman


	3. Amazons and school

Yo this chapter of The Tendo's new Neighbor is going to involve Amazons and school so I hope you will enjoy it

/speaking non-Japanese/ - (used when someone is not speaking Japanese)

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

--Ch3 Amazon troubles and school--

Last time

Senshi who had woken up from his dazed state heard her last sentence and groaned "Not another Amazon!"

Shampoo looked at him in surprise "Why squished boy know Amazons?"

* * *

Senshi groaned as he threw off the debris that was on top of him "It's a long story"

Shampoo narrowed her eyes "You tell Shampoo now or else!" she pulled out her bon boris to emphasize her threat

Ranma tried to calm her down "Now Shampoo you can't just threaten people out of nowhere"

Akane agreed "He's right Shampoo, what's the big deal if he knows about your people?"

Shampoo never moved from her spot "Only ones who know us are those who've been to village or have met Amazon warrior"

Senshi sighed "Fine, fine you want to know?" he waited for Shampoo to nod before continuing

Senshi took a deep breath as he continued "I went to China for training, some things happened and I ended up defeating five Amazons in combat, you happy?"

Shampoo sank to the ground as she tried to digest the information; she then looked at Senshi who had turned away from her to sip some tea

Sitting up she looked at Senshi as she spoke softly "You, squished boy tell me whole story now"

Peering at her while sipping his tea Senshi spoke in Mandarin / Shouldn't I explain when your great-grandmother is here? /

Shampoo looked up in shock as she responded in the same way / You speak our language? And how do you know great-grandmother is here? /

Senshi set his tea cup down / Ranma mentioned 'an old ghoul who was related to a girl who likes him' it wasn't hard to put the pieces together /

The other occupants of the room looked between the two not understanding one bit of what was said

Finally Ranma had had enough as he stood up and shouted "Will you two speak in Japanese?"

Senshi blinked "Sure Ranma" looking at the clock Senshi stood up "Well I should get going still got to unpack and stuff. Akane, Ranma see you at school!" He turned towards the door and walked out and towards his own home

Shampoo turned towards Ranma and clung onto his arm "Ranma you eat ramen I make you right?"

Ranma laughed nervously "S-sure Sh-shampoo" he took some chopsticks and began to eat.

Akane huffed "I'm going to bed!" she stormed her way up the stairs and into her room, as she lay in bed she couldn't help but wonder about what Senshi had said "he will see us at school?"

Shrugging it off she slowly drifted off to sleep

Next day

The day started out with a loud "RANMA HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Akane raced out of the house as she dashed off to school Ranma right behind her

Ranma looked upset "This wouldn't have happened if you had shouted louder!"

Akane clenched the hand holding her bag "Well if you weren't like a log I wouldn't have to try so hard!"

A tic mark appeared on Ranma's forehead "Kawaiikune otenba!"

Akane growled as she took a swing at Ranma shouting "Ranma no Baka!" although Ranma actually ducked the swing only to pause when he heard an "Oomph!"

Akane who had heard it as well turned around to see what happened; she froze when she saw that she had connected with someone other than Ranma

Bringing her bag away from the person's face she gasped "Senshi-kun!"

He tried to answer but it barely came out as "Ohayo…Akane" before he fell backwards legs twitching in the air a red mark clear on his face

Ranma squatted down next to him "You okay?"

Senshi stood up "I'm fine now we should hurry we're already late"

Akane and Ranma nodded as the three of them ran off towards the school as they got closer to the school a figure came into view

Ranma sighed in exasperation as the figure shouted "Saotome Ranma you Cretin prepare your self for I Kuno Tatewaki the Aoi ikazuchi of Furinkan high shall defeat you and free the fair Tendo Akane and the pigtailed girl from your foul sorcery"

Senshi looked at Ranma "Friend of yours?"

Akane sighed "Don't worry it's only Kuno-sempai he's obsessed with dating me and Ranma's female half"

Senshi simply deadpanned "He's an Ahou isn't he?"

Akane's eye twitched "Very much so"

When he came close Ranma booted him in the face as the three of them rushed into school "Sorry sempai got to hurry!"

Kuno muttered "Curse you Saotome Ranma" before passing out

As Akane and Ranma sat in their homeroom class 1-F they wondered where Senshi was, their thoughts were interrupted when Hinako-sensei spoke after draining one extra talkative girl

"Alright class we've got a new transfer student from Hokkaido" Ranma and Akane perked up when they heard this

Hinako turned towards the door "You can come in now!"

As the door slid open everyone craned their necks to see the newcomer only to gasp in surprise when they noticed the person didn't have a school uniform on

Senshi turned towards the class "I am Shuujuku Senshi a pleasure to meet you all" Akane and Ranma deadpanned to themselves 'He used his shortened name; this is going to cause confusion'

Soon whispers of "Wow she's cute" or "What a babe" only made Ranma and Akane slump further into their seats

Noticing this Ukyo rubbed her chin 'What is up with those two?'

Turning to Hinako Senshi asked "Sensei Where do I sit?"

The sometimes small teacher looked around "Well Senshi-chan how about next to Saotome over there?"

Senshi's eye twitched "Don't call me -chan" he then proceeded to take his seat next to Ranma

Once seated Hinako began her lessons in which Ranma fell asleep as Akane and Senshi took notes. It was soon lunch period as everyone crowded around Senshi while Ukyo walked over to Ranma and Akane

"Ran-chan what's up you look troubled about something"

Ranma sighed "All those people around Senshi are making a mistake"

Ukyo blinked "Huh? They are?"

Akane nodded "Just listen to their conversation" Ukyo listening to their advice sat down and ate her lunch

Senshi looked haggled as he tried to answer their questions while trying to eat his lunch

Yuka one of Akane's friends asked "Do you have any siblings?"

Senshi set his chopsticks down "Hai I have three nee-sans Nana-nee, Tsubasa-nee, and Maki-nee"

Sayuri another one of Akane's friends looked shocked "You don't mean The model Nana do you?"

Senshi looked puzzled "Hai the very same"

When realization hit all of the girls they shouted in a group "KYAAAA!!" While the guys simply begged for Senshi for autographs from Nana

If possible Senshi looked worse then he did one second ago as they continued to crowd around him

One of the other girls spoke with stars in her eyes "What's it like being a model's Imouto?"

Senshi ignored the Imouto comment as he shuddered "It's a living hell being her sibling"

This gave everyone a chance to pause "Eh how is it a living hell most people would be ecstatic to be her sister" one of the other girls said

Senshi's hands twitched as recounted memories of his nee-san "She's sadistic, controlling, and inconsiderate for kami's sake she made forced me to pose in clothing that doesn't fit my gender!"

Everyone gasped as Daisuke spoke "That's messed up"

Hiroshi adopted a thinking pose as he recounted Senshi's nee-san's names; he then tapped his open palm with his fist as he remembered something

"Oi Senshi-chan Your other sister Tsubasa wouldn't happen to be that porn writer would she?"

Senshi stared at him "Yeah she is, she forces me to pose for her on occasion"

Everyone gasped while Ranma and Akane sat there with looks that clearly said 'bakas'

One un-named girl sobbed "How horrible I wouldn't be surprised if you hated guys like Akane claims to"

Senshi seemingly ignoring the comment turned towards Hiroshi "You know it just occurred to me, how did you know that my sister writes porn?"

Hiroshi gulped as all of the girls glared at him "Anou it…was…my Nii-san! He has some hidden under his bed I accidentally saw one with your sister as the author!"

Ranma narrowed his eyes "I thought you were an only child Hiroshi"

Hiroshi backed up as the girls all shouted "HENTAI!" and smacked him hard

Senshi sighed as he took another bite of food "I don't hate men, I fear women"

Everyone widened their eyes as one girl asked her voice trembling "But, but what about being forced to pose in those porn thingies or in those Men's clothing?"

Senshi stared at her in confusion "Why would I complain about posing in men's clothing?"

Another girl looked baffled "Why wouldn't you complain? Men's clothes don't look sexy on a girl!"

Senshi narrowed his eyes "Are you saying I look like a girl?"

One of the guys grinned "And a really cute one at that"

Senshi smacked the guy in the head "Ahou! I'm a guy damn it!" throwing off his cloak Senshi revealed the lower half of a white Gi, black Obi, and medium sized red Chinese button up shirt. He had a Katana strapped to his Obi

Ranma race faulted "How the hell did he hide that Katana under that cloak?"

Akane palmed her forehead as she sighed "I have no idea Ranma"

Ukyo munched on the last of her food "You've got to admit though he knows how to dress"

Senshi smiled "Now please leave me alone so I can eat" with that he walked over to Ranma's group and sat down "Mind if I finish my lunch here?"

All three shook their heads "No we don't mind"

Senshi smiled as he finished what was left of his food Turning towards Ukyo held out his hand "Nice to meet you…?"

Ukyo shook his hand "Kuonji Ukyo Ranma's kawaii iinazuke" Akane glared

As Senshi froze "You're a girl?"

Ukyo nodded "What you think I was a guy or something?"

Senshi simply nodded stiffly Ukyo noticed and turned towards Ranma "What's with him?"

Ranma sighed "He has a fear of women; he totally freaks out when a girl touches him"

Ukyo made an oh sound as she let go of Senshi who instantly recovered

Soon the bell rang again signaling the end of lunch as everyone returned to their seats and the lessons continued

Once school was over Senshi caught up with Ranma and Akane "Oi guys you going home?"

When they nodded Senshi asked "Can I join you?" Akane smiled "Sure!"

They had only walked out of the school building when Kuno stopped them again

"Saotome Ranma! Not only do you have Tendo Akane and the pigtailed girl but now you've used your sorcery to corrupt this fair maiden as well!"

Senshi blinked "Me?"

Kuno shut his eyes "Yes my fair maiden I will rescue you from the clutches of the wretch Saotome Ranma!"

Senshi sighed trying to control his anger "Look Kuno-sempai I'm a guy not a girl so you don't have to 'save me' get it?"

Kuno sobbed "Oh my poor maiden in love saying such things so I won't worry, fear not I will save you!"

Ranma slowly backed away from Senshi with Akane as Senshi lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes "You dare insult me! by calling me a woman not once, not twice but three times! Prepare yourself Kuno Tatewaki!"

Senshi lowered himself and prepped his Katana for a quick draw; Kuno however never raised his sword infuriating Senshi even more

"You dare mock me! raise your sword and fight with honor Tatewaki!"

Kuno smirked "It is against my policy to hit a woman" he then flicked his hair back

Senshi shouted in fury as he charged at Kuno with blinding speeds he stopped behind Kuno sword drawn and extended forward front led bent signaling that Senshi had lunged

Everyone gasped as one student asked in a worried tone "Is she trying to kill him?"

Another from class 1-F declared "No you baka don't call him a girl you'll be next!"

A kendo club member asked voice wavering "Is that Katana real?"

Senshi stood up straight and sheathed his blade when it clicked into place Kuno's training outfit shredded into pieces leaving him in his pink boxers

Everyone stared in silence then busted out in laughter while Senshi simply smirked and started to walk towards the gate.

Noticing that he was leaving Akane and Ranma ran to catch up to him

When they did Ranma slapped him on the back "Man you got Kuno good! He didn't even notice!"

Senshi growled "The Teme deserved it insulting me like that"

Akane sighed "Get used to it he probably won't ever realize that you're a guy"

Senshi hung his head in defeat when a bicycle landed on Ranma's head

"Nihao!" Akane and Senshi looked up to find Shampoo smiling back at them

"Hibaba want to see you Fei Lung" Shampoo said while pointing at Senshi

Senshi nodded and followed Shampoo to the Cat Café with Akane and Ranma

Akane looked at Senshi and whispered into his ear "Fei Lung? What does that mean?

Senshi looked at her briefly before looking ahead of him "Didn't you listen when I told you about my trip to Jusenkyo? I came to be known as Fei Lung which translates to Hiryuu"

Akane nodded "Oh that's awesome; I guess Shampoo didn't know the Japanese word for it"

Ranma nodded "Well she does speak broken Japanese can't expect her to be perfect"

They soon reached the café and entered to find Cologne waiting on one of the tables for them

Senshi stepped forward "You wanted to speak with me Elder?"

She nodded then spoke in Mandarin / please tell me everything / Senshi nodded

Akane looked at Shampoo "what did she say?"

Shampoo never looked away from the two "She ask him to explain everything"

Ranma sighed "Why in Chinese she speaks fluent Japanese doesn't she?"

Shampoo shrugged "Me no know"

Senshi spent the next hour and a half retelling his story to Cologne in Chinese as she would nod every so often

Once he was finished she pulled out a pipe and smoked some of it "Interesting story Hiryuu-kun"

Senshi rubbed his head sheepishly "Please my name is Senshi"

Cologne chuckled "Fine Senshi-kun you have a very interesting tale wouldn't you say so ladies?" she asked calling to the back of the store

"Hai it very interesting" a mature sounding feminine voice said as Mei Ling walked out from the back followed by Mei Szu, then Ai Sha, Ren, and Hua Nu

Senshi stumbled out of his chair in fright "What are you doing here?"

Ren smirked "Did you think you could escape from us so easily?" Senshi nodded his head as Ren laughed "Well think again!" all five jumped at him as he turned and bolted out of the door and down the streets

Hua Nu giggled "Let's go get him Sister-wives!" and they all ran out of the café in pursuit of their husband

Akane and Ranma turned towards Shampoo and Cologne "You're evil, you know that?" they asked in unison

The two Amazons simply laughed as Senshi's cries of fear echoed around the city

Chapter end

Well what do you think? R&R please!

Ahou – simpleton or fool

Hibaba – great-grandmother

Onna – woman

Hiryuu – flying dragon


	4. food problems

Next chapter! YAY!! Now starts the little stories like the Ranma manga and anime they will vary in length and every so often the story will progress with new characters and secrets

Now for the first story Cooking Problems

* * *

Senshi lay helpless on his bed as he tried to get up to no avail as he shouted "Release me!" but no one released the handcuffs that were holding him down on the bed

The door clicked as someone prepared to enter his room, Senshi's face quickly turned to fear as Mei Ling and the others walked in holding trays of something he couldn't recognize, then the girls sat around him as they set the trays down and grabbed pair of chopsticks as they attempted to feed him

Senshi did his best to avoid the mystery food, but his efforts came to naught as Ren grabbed his head and held him in place as Mei Szu fed him the substance

"GYAAAAAH!" Senshi screamed as he bolted up in a cold sweat with his hand on his head

"Just a dream…it was only a dream" it was then he heard the unmistakable sound of wood breaking as Mei Ling, Ren, Hua Nu, Mei Szu, and Ai Sha Charged into his room shouting in unison "What wrong Airen?"

Senshi kind of just stared as he processed his thoughts 'Right only half of that was a dream' he fell back onto his bed in a dead faint the girls all rushed to his side "Airen!"

When Senshi woke up again the first thing he saw was the worried faces of his five Amazonian suitors "Ugh what happened?"

Ren the most fluent Japanese speaker answered "You fainted this morning" the others nodded

Senshi sat up and rubbed his head "Don't worry it was only a nightmare" he looked towards his clock and froze "Shit! I'm going to be late! Sorry girls but I got to run now!"

He quickly washed up and changed into his day clothes consisting of black training pants and a blue Chinese shirt grabbed his school bag and ran out of the door before any of the girls could say anything

Ai Sha held a hand to her mouth "Oh dear he forgot his bento"

Mei Szu looked at the clock as well "Well we should get going as well don't want to be late for work with Shampoo-Imouto" the other girls nodded figuring Senshi could live without his lunch

As Senshi was running he saw Akane and Ranma ahead of him, running to catch up to them he spoke in a joking tone "Soooo going for a morning jog?"

Ranma looked un-amused "Ha, ha very funny Senshi" Senshi simply smiled

Akane looked towards Senshi "What did you do about those five Amazons?"

Senshi's smile suddenly disappeared from his face "They wouldn't give up and after a while they ended up at my house" his face suddenly looked depressed "They wouldn't leave me alone, I had to kick them out of my room and lock the door before I could finally go to sleep"

Ranma had a look of pity on his face "Sounds rough at least Shampoo doesn't sneak into my room at night"

Akane smirked "Yeah only Ojii-chan"

Ranma scowled "Don't remind about that Ero-jiji"

Senshi simply tilted his head to the side "Care to explain?"

Ranma snorted "The founder of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, Happosai, who's a pervert who has a hobby of stealing women's underwear"

A sweat drop formed on the back of Senshi's head as they ran, soon they reached school grounds but had to stop when Kuno wrapped his arms around Senshi and Akane "Oh lovely Tendo Akane and my feisty Vixen what a wonderful day to meet you both here as you profess your love to me!"

Both Akane and Senshi had a tic mark on their foreheads as they launched Kuno into the air with a kick while shouting "Burn in hell Pervert!"

Senshi dusted himself off "Jeez that guy still can't tell I'm a guy?" Akane and Ranma both answered "You'll get used to it" they all proceeded to run to their classroom just in time

The lessons went off without a hitch as Hinako-sensei drained any troublemakers, when lunch came around however trouble started to brew

It started when Akane pulled out two bentos and offered one to Ranma with a smile "Here Ranma I made this lunch for you" Ranma on the other hand backed away from her waving his hands in front of his face "Don't be silly Akane I have my own lunch" checking his bag his smile faded "It's not here!"

Akane smiled "See Ranma? Now there's nothing holding you back from trying this lunch I made you"

Ranma backed up "All of a sudden I'm not hungry Akane" he chuckled nervously when his Stomach grumbled

Akane growled in frustration "Your stomach says otherwise now take it!"

Ranma folded his arms "And I said no, everyone knows you can't cook!" it was about this time when Senshi who hadn't heard their conversation discovered his own Bento was missing "Well Damn I forgot my bento"

Akane heard him and huffed "Fine I'll let Senshi-kun eat it. I'm sure at least he can appreciate good food"

Ranma Face faulted when he got up he shouted "Are you trying to kill him?"

Akane ignored him and walked up to Senshi "Senshi-kun do you want this extra bento I made?"

Senshi looked at her with a curios look on his face "Wasn't that for Ranma?"

Akane glared at Ranma before turning back to Senshi "Well he doesn't want it and I heard you were missing your own bento so I thought I would give it to you"

Senshi smiled and grabbed the offered food "Arigatou" he was about to open it when Ranma appeared next to him "Don't do it Senshi! Akane's cooking is horrible; I have to be in top condition to stomach it"

Akane hammered him into the wall with her mallet as she shouted "Oh shut up Ranma no baka!"

Senshi looked at her in confusion "Where did you pull that mallet from Akane?" Akane blinked as she looked at the mallet in her hands "Gee I don't know it just appears in my hands when I'm angry and don't have something to hit Ranma with"

Everyone in the class had a sweat drop forming on the back of their heads when the heard this Senshi shrugged "Well either way, your cooking can't be that bad"

Akane smiled at Senshi's words "Arigatou for saying that Senshi-kun" Senshi simply shrugged his shoulders as he opened the bento box and stared at the mess Akane had made in the name of cooking

Senshi looked at Akane "Did you make this?" she nodded happily and Senshi swallowed the lump in his throat "Well you could use some improvement on the appearance…" Akane blushed

Senshi picked up a piece and brought it to his mouth "Well let's see how it is" by now everyone including Ranma were staring at Senshi in anticipation

Slowly he took a bite and paused, everyone gulped as Akane asked "Well how was it?"

Senshi had a look of disgust on his face with his chopsticks still in his mouth he summed the food up in one word "Disgusting" he then fell out of his chair unconscious The class gasped as Ranma walked over from his spot next to the window

Ranma then knelt down next to him then turned towards Akane "Nice Akane you knocked him out without even touching him"

Ranma picked him up and headed for the door "I'm taking him to the nurse's office" Akane nodded as she looked at the bento she had made

Taking a deep breath she took a bite of her own cooking and quickly spit it out "Gross! Where did I go wrong? Did I add too much salt or something?"

Ranma returned at the end of the lunch period "Senshi will be out of it for a while longer the nurse said he needed more rest"

When Hinako-sensei arrived in her adult form and looked around she asked "Where is Shuujuku-kun?"

Ranma raised his hand "He ate some of Akane's cooking and now he's in the infirmary Sensei."

Hinako looked a little grossed out at the thought of Akane's cooking but shook her head "Well anyways some one will have to bring him his assignments later, you'll do that right Akane?" Akane nodded and Hinako smiled "Good now turn to page one hundred and fifty-five"

When school was over Senshi slowly limped out of the school building supported by Ranma as Akane walked next to Ranma

Senshi chuckled "Didn't think your food would knock me unconscious Akane"

Akane blushed and bowed her head "Sumimasen Senshi-kun"

Senshi smiled "It's no big deal, Nana-nee is just as bad at cooking as you are, in fact none of my nee-sans can cook I'm the family cook" he laughed loudly as Ranma and Akane laughed as well

Akane stopped laughing as she thought it over "If you're the family cook then won't they come looking for you?"

Senshi sighed "It's possible but remember they didn't come after me when I went to China."

Ranma looked at Senshi "Yeah but they knew you were returning what happens when you don't return they'll come looking for you either to move in with you or to drag you back to Hokkaido"

Senshi looked depressed "Don't remind me" Ranma and Akane shook their heads as they neared Senshi's house

The first thing the Tendo/Saotome duo noticed was the two incomplete stands being built next to the front door of the house, curios Akane asked "Senshi-kun what are you building there?"

Senshi looked at where she was looking "I'm building a bakery and a curry stand they're my specialties" he said with pride "Ranma I think I can stand on my own now" slowly he stood up straight and smiled "I'll make you some when I finish" the two teens nodded in thanks

Ranma looked around "Senshi just a thought but, how are you going to attract business?"

Senshi smiled "Flyers and those five Amazons said they'd help me out as waitresses since their living at my house"

Akane and Ranma nodded when Akane thought of something "Senshi-kun why don't you eat dinner with us? Think of it as an apology for lunch today"

Ranma readily agreed "Yeah why don't you we could use the company" Senshi smiled then nodded "Just wait a moment I've got to leave the others a note telling them where I am" with that he walked into his house

When he came out again Ranma asked "Where are those Amazons anyway?"

Senshi looked around making sure they weren't around first "Well for now they're working at the Cat Café with Shampoo"

Akane looked at the sky "It seems a lot of Amazons work there" Ranma only nodded with his eyes closed

They then made their way over to the Tendo home and entered as Akane shouted "Otou-san I'm home and Senshi-kun will be eating with us again!"

They walked into the dining room as Soun and Genma looked up from their game of Shogi "Ah Senshi-kun how nice of you to join us for dinner I believe Kasumi is preparing it right now"

Senshi smiled "Mind if I help out Soun-san? I'm a pretty good cook as well"

Soun smiled "Ask Kasumi she's the cook around here"

Meanwhile with Nabiki

Nabiki who had been out buying things she wanted saw Senshi walking into her home with Ranma and Akane, she smirked "This is the perfect chance to place these new 'bugs' I bought at that store"

Quietly walking towards Senshi's house she climbed a nearby tree and opened one of the windows then proceeded to climb into the house. Checking the room's door she nodded in satisfaction that it was Senshi's

Looking around she was impressed at how well kept it was there was a desk and lamp, a few pictures of four people three girls and one boy which she presumed was him and his family, there was a queen sized bed, and a calendar. Thinking to herself she mused 'Nothing out of the ordinary here maybe he's hiding things somewhere?' she shook her head and mumbled "We will find out through these bugs"

She pulled out three Spy cameras and two microphones looking for places to set them she nodded when she found them: she placed one camera above the window curtains and covered the little red light with a piece of black tape she had with her, she placed another camera under his desk along with a microphone, she placed the last camera in the top corner above the door, and finally the last microphone was put behind his head board

Jumping out onto the tree and closing the window she headed into her own home to double check her gear, turning on her computer and connecting it to the equipment she nodded in satisfaction when everything worked perfectly

Shutting off her computer she went downstairs to wait for dinner

Normal POV

Senshi had walked into the kitchen and saw Kasumi busily working on dinner smiling, he asked "Mind if I help you with that Kasumi-san?"

Turning around she smiled when she saw Senshi standing there "No I'm almost finished already so there's no need for you to help"

Senshi nodded and walked out of the kitchen and back into the dining room where Akane and Ranma were arguing

Tapping Soun on the shoulder he asked "What did I miss?"

Soun turned around to face Senshi before speaking "Well Ranma was telling us about what happened to you at school and in the process said that Akane's cooking had poisoned you and you had to go to the infirmary, Akane got mad and argued that you only fainted from something in the food and now we are here"

Ranma shouted "You know it was toxic why else would he just collapse like that?"

Akane shouted back "I told you I added too much salt or something!" Senshi walked up to them and tried to calm them down "Come on you two it is in the past anyways" only to be thrown out into the koi pond Every head except the arguing duo turned towards the pond

Senshi stood up noticeably taller than before and spat out the water in his mouth, the first thing he noticed was all of the stares he was receiving, idly he noticed Nabiki was blushing 'there's a first she didn't strike me as the type to blush' the he turned towards the arguing duo walking up to them he spoke in a far more masculine voice then before "Ranma why don't you cool down!" he grabbed Ranma by the arm and tossed him into the koi pond turning him into a girl

Sputtering she shouted "What the hell was that for!"

Senshi shouted back "Because you threw me into the pond first!"

Genma began laughing only to stop when he felt Senshi's glare on him. He gulped nervously as Senshi walked up to him and picked him up and in a humorless voice Senshi asked "Laughing at other's misfortunes?"

Desperately Genma shook his head, Senshi's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the man by the collar "Why don't you take a dip as well!" he then threw Genma into the pond as well triggering his change and when he stood Senshi paused

"Panda?" he looked at Soun for answers

Soun coughed into his hands "Well you see while Ranma fell into the Nyaniichuan Saotome-kun fell into a drowned panda spring"

Senshi nodded as he sat down and put his head on the table and sighed "I hate this form"

Nabiki put her hand on his shoulder and asked "Why?" but she never got an answer because the moment she touched him his head drooped and when he brought it up his eye color had changed from their normal brown to a bright ruby red

When these eyes landed on Nabiki they practically beamed in happiness "Well hello my fair lady" he cupped her hands within his own and smiled at her making her face heat up

Mentally Nabiki slapped herself 'Damn it forgot about his curse he becomes a playboy when he touches a girl in his cursed state'

Ranma looked surprised at the sudden change when she too remembered his curse "Oh great now we've got a womanizer loose nice going Nabiki"

Before she knew what happened she felt a pair of arms around her waist and a voice in her ear "Aw is this little vixen jealous?"

Everyone turned towards Ranma in surprise as they never saw Senshi move from Nabiki to Ranma. Ranma clenched her fists as she took a swing at Senshi "Hentai! Let me go!"

He did so as he reappeared next to Akane "My word, is she a lesbian? No girl has ever rejected me so violently"

Akane giggled "Why yes in fact she is a lesbian she hates it when guys hit on her" Ranma stuttered as she tried to find something to say sadly she could find nothing to say while Senshi was like this

Before Senshi could even begin to flirt with her Akane said "I like someone else"

Senshi pouted as he appeared next to Nabiki and wrapped her in his arms "It looks like you get me all to yourself Nabiki-chan!" he smiled and began tracing circles on her stomach as her face turned scarlet

Soun performed his Demon head move and said "Boy what do you think you're doing to my daughter!"

Senshi smiled "Tendo-san I promise to take good care of your daughter and that you'll have many grandchildren to play with" he nuzzled into Nabiki's neck causing her to whimper

Soun was too dumbfounded to reply so Ranma went into the kitchen grabbed the tea kettle which was ready to be poured and came out with it in hand; walking behind Senshi she dumped the hot water on his head

Shaking his head Senshi looked around and then noticed what he was doing; giving a startled yelp he backed into a wall "What just happened?"

Ranma answered "You began flirting with Nabiki and promised Tendo-san that you would take good care of her and that he would have a lot of grandchildren to play with"

Senshi turned scarlet as Nabiki began to calm down, when Nabiki finally calmed down she spoke in her usual uncaring tone "Never thought that would happen"

Akane nodded "I know you actually whimpered and blushed! Oh I wish I had my camera with me that would've been a worth while picture"

Nabiki glared at Akane "You do know I am an expert at doctoring photos right?" Akane nodded "What of it?"

Nabiki smirked "If you took pictures of that I could easily doctor some embarrassing photos of you and Ranma in compromising positions"

Ranma nearly chocked on the tea he had just poured himself after turning back into a guy "Nabiki why are you involving me in this?"

Nabiki shrugged "You're the best ammo against Akane"

Just then Kasumi walked in and called "Dinner is ready!"

They all sat down and ate quietly as Senshi thought to himself 'This all happened because I forgot my lunch…I will try to never forget it again' he closed his eyes as he ate his food quietly

End chapter

Nabiki's use of the spy stuff will show up later where she will use it to blackmail Senshi to do something for her

I hope you liked the small bit of Ero-Senshi showing up and it looks like he has his eyes set on Nabiki

Next story will be Stupid perverted old men

Ero-jiji – perverted old man


	5. stupid perverted old men pt1

Yay next chapter! I noticed that my previous chapter had many grammatical errors in it, now I will not go back and fix that but I will try to avoid doing it again this chapter and chapters in the future. And for reference I guess you could consider this a harem for both Senshi and Ranma, due to there being no definite pairings and I personally think Ranma simply can't decide who he likes best out of the girls

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

/ Non-Japanese /

**(Author notes)**

This chapter is Stupid perverted old men! Part1

* * *

Ranma slowly woke up with a yawn, getting up he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Having done so he made his way downstairs for breakfast, when he reached the dining room he stopped dead in his tracks. There sipping tea was Happosai placing his head in his palms he asked

"Jiji what are you doing here I thought you left after the failed wedding"

Looking up from his tea Happosai grinned as he spoke "Yo, how are you Ranma!"

Huffing Ranma muttered a simple "fine" as he sat down to eat as Akane walked into the room. Spotting Happosai she blinked in minor surprise

"Ojii-chan when did you get back?"

Smiling Happosai said "Just yesterday night Akane-chan, Oh how I missed you!" he proceeded to launch himself at her trying to grope her breasts

He was stopped by Ranma's fist as it collided with his head "Jeez can't you go one day without doing this?"

Happosai huffed in anger as he used his pipe and threw Ranma out of the house "Amateur" he mumbled

Nabiki had just walked in when a knock was heard. Heading towards the door Nabiki shouted over her shoulder "I'll get it!"

When she opened the door she was treated to a sight of Senshi holding a Bo staff wearing a green Chinese shirt and blue training pants, he smiled "Yo! It's time to head out to school!"

Glancing at her watch Nabiki nodded her head "Hold on a minute I'll get the two love birds"

As she headed back inside Senshi decided to twirl his staff around to pass the time. Starting out slowly he began picking up speed until his staff became a blur of motion as he started spinning himself around creating a small whirlwind around himself

Noticing Nabiki standing at the doorway with Ranma and Akane he stopped and smiled

"Ready to go?" he rested the Bo staff on his shoulder

They nodded as they walked to school for once not being late. As they walked they began idle chatter to break the silence

"That Ero-Jiji! Why did he have to show his ugly mug around here again?" Ranma swore ass they walked at a leisurely pace

Akane sighed "Because he lives here and our Otou-sans are too scared of him to do anything about it"

Nabiki nodded as she walked next to Senshi

Senshi was about to change the topic when he noticed a shadow getting bigger and bigger, looking up he was treated to the sight of a falling woman until she landed on top of him knocking him to the ground

Groaning in pain he sat up only to feel a weight in his lap, as the other's stared at him and the woman "Ren what are you doing in my lap?" he managed in a seemingly calm voice.

Ranma and the two Tendos however noticed that he was sweating and that his hands were shaking as he spoke.

Ren Smiled as she nuzzled into his neck causing him even more discomfort "Airen you forgot your bento"

Pulling back she gave him his lunch as she stood up followed quickly by Senshi who was more than happy to not have her in his lap

Nodding his head Senshi muttered "Arigatou" to the smiling Ren

Turning around Ren called over her shoulder "See you later Airen I have to go to work now!"

Waving to her Senshi nodded glad she wasn't too pushy like Ai Sha or Mei Ling

"Glad she didn't push for a date like Ai Sha and Mei Ling would have, or even worse try to get me to consummate the marriage like Hua Nu"

Ranma nodded "Shampoo is just like those two always trying to get a date out of me" then he paused as he repeated the word, "Consummate?"

Nabiki and Akane both blushed as they realized what that means

Akane stuttered a bit as they made their way to the school gates still having plenty of time "Y-y-you m-mean t-t-that Hua Nu g-g-girl is trying to h-h-have s-s-se-se-sex with you?"

Senshi nodded "Yeah once when I forgot to lock the door she crawled into my bed at night and you know tried to…" he let his words hang in the air as everyone blushed even more Ranma having figured out what Senshi had meant

Nabiki forced her blush down "Did she succeed?" Secretly she hoped Hua Nu didn't

Senshi shook his head as they made their way to the school building "No she didn't Ren stopped her and scolded her for being unfair by trying to sneak into my bed at night"

Before anyone could speak again the cry of "Tendo Akane! Feisty Vixen I love you!" rang in their ears as Kuno launched himself at the two in an attempt to hug them

He was stopped when Senshi swung his Bo staff down on his head…hard. The force of the blow knocked him unconscious

"Baka-sempai" He mumbled as he continued to walk forward followed by Ranma, Akane and Nabiki each praising him for the nice hit on Kuno

As the school day progressed nothing of interest happened until the lunch period, during which the cries of "Stop thief!" and "Give us back our underwear!" where heard

Hearing the shouts Senshi and Ranma looked out of their classroom window to see an old man carrying a sack full of underwear running from a mob of girls

Ranma scowled "That damn Ero-Jiji I'll put an end to this nonsense"

Before he could jump out of the window to confront Happosai Senshi stopped him

"Let me have the honors I need some practice aim anyways"

Nodding Ranma backed off as Senshi moved forward and raised his Bo staff in a throwing position "**Hiryuu no Yari: Ryuudou! ****(1)**" launching his Bo staff at the old man he nodded in satisfaction when it caught and held the sack which Happosai was carrying allowing the girls to catch and beat the old man. Looking up at Senshi they waved then walked back to their locker room to change and probably talk about what Senshi had just done to help them.

Jumping down to retrieve his Bo staff he glanced at the old man who had stood up and dusted himself off having not been injured at all by the beating.

"Old men shouldn't steal Jii-san" Senshi picked up his Bo staff and made to jump back up to the classroom when he was stopped by Happosai

"Where you the one who stopped me?" Happosai leveled a glare at Senshi

Senshi smirked "What of it Jii-san?"

Happosai began to glow as his chi kicked in full force "You have angered me boy prepare to face my wrath!"

Senshi smirked even more as he released his own chi "Bring it on Ero-Jiji!"

Akane stared in awe "Sugoi Senshi's battle aura matches Jii-chan's"

Ranma nodded his head in agreement "I knew Senshi was good but not this good it's like he can match the old lech in strength"

They both watched in anticipation as the two stared at each other a fire in their eyes, and then they were off trading blows one after another, Happosai using his pipe and Senshi using his Staff

Ukyo who had come over to see what was happening gasped as she watched the two trade blows "Sugoi they're on a different level!"

Jumping back they both stood panting as Happosai grinned "You're strong boy it's been a while since anyone has challenged me like you have!"

Senshi grinned as he twirled his Staff around his body in a fast and complicated pattern "My name is Shuujuku Senshimaru Don't forget it!" he finished his display of mastery of the staff with one end facing Happosai in a ready position

Happosai smirked at Senshi's introduction as he set into his own ready position "I am the founder of the anything goes school of martial arts, Happosai!"

With introductions out of the way they charged each other once more, but this time when they broke off they both grinned then fell forward unconscious.

Shocked Ranma took a few seconds to realize what had happened but when he did worry came to the front of his mind for his new friend and Happosai despite his faults

"Senshi! Jiji! Are you guys alright?"

Hinako who had came over to check on the disturbance was immediately overcome with worry as she saw the two unconscious on the ground and jumped down as well

"Saotome what happened!"

Ranma looked up to see Hinako jump down next to him as he checked their pulses "They got into a fight after Senshi stopped Jiji from getting away with the girls' underwear. They fought each other to a standstill"

Nodding Hinako picked up Happosai "Help Shuujuku-kun to the infirmary they're just tired and need rest" taking another look at Senshi Hinako noticed something wrong with his leg

"Saotome-san forget the infirmary! Take Shuujuku-kun and Happosai to the chiropractor Shuujuku-kun's leg is injured badly I can tell it's not broken but I want you to take him to see if it needs special treatment! Bring Happosai and force him to apologize as soon as he wakes up! Don't worry about class I'll excuse you absence this time!"

Ranma nodded "Hai sensei!" Ranma then ran off carrying both Senshi and Happosai towards Dr. Tofu's clinic

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other in worry

"We should go check on Senshi-san" Ukyo said as she ran towards the door Akane in tow when they passed Hinako Akane called out

"Sensei we'll go with Ranma to make sure Senshi-kun's ok!" while Ukyo picked Senshi's Bo staff up

Hinako nodded as she walked back up to her classroom to continue the lessons seeing as the bell had rung already

At Tofu's clinic

Tofu examined the unconscious Senshi's leg and nodded his head

"Well the good thing is that it's not broken but he will have to stay off of his right leg and let it heal or else it might really break"

Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo nodded "Hai, Arigatou Tofu-sensei" Akane said as she smiled a small smile

Ukyo nodded "We'll be sure to tell him when he wakes up"

Tofu nodded as he stood up "I'll go get him some crutches make sure he uses them when he tries to move around"

The three nodded their heads as they waited for Senshi and Happosai to wake up

Ten minutes later they heard a groan from Happosai's bed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes "Where am I?"

Ranma answered him "You're in Tofu-sensei's clinic, Hinako-sensei wanted you to apologize to Senshi when he wakes up"

Happosai became alert in an instant "That's right I was fighting that boy where is he, what happened?"

Ukyo sighed and pointed over to Senshi's bed "You guys fought to a draw but you almost broke his leg he'll have to stay off of it for a while now"

Happosai stared long and hard at Senshi as if trying to figure out a puzzle "That boy Senshimaru is a frightening person. To have that level of mastery at his age is amazing, and by the looks of things the Bo staff isn't his best weapon"

Ranma nodded his head signaling he understood what Happosai was saying "He told us that he trains in various weapon forms"

Akane looked at Senshi in wonder "Just how strong are you Senshi-kun?"

A voice answered her "Very strong" Whipping their heads around the four martial artists laid eyes upon a tall girl with an hour glass figure who looked about eighteen years old

She had flame red hair that ran to her mid back and a beautiful face with bright brown eyes. She wore a plain blue T-shirt and a skirt that reached her knees

Normally Happosai would have jumped towards her in attempt to grope her but he was serious now there was not a single perverted thought in his head at the moment

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled "Shuujuku Nana nice to meet you. I'm Sen-chan's Aneki"

* * *

Alright chapter is done!

**(1)** **Hiryuu no Yari: Ryuudou -** flying dragon spear: flow

I know there wasn't really anything in there that would give the title of the chapter meaning but we all know that Ranma sees Happosai as a stupid perverted old man so I guess it fits

Hopefully this gives an insight on Senshi's skill level in a fight and I introduced Nana Senshi's Model sister

Bio: Shuujuku Nana

Age – eighteen

Siblings – Maki (older sister), Tsubasa (older sister), and Senshi (younger brother)

Occupation – modeling/acting

Likes – dressing Senshi up in girl's clothing, sushi, acting, and ice cream

Dislikes – male perverts, tomatoes, onions, and being disagreed with

Hobbies – dressing senshi up in cosplay and taking pictures of him in cosplay

Next chapter we'll finish up the stupid perverted old men story


	6. stupid perverted old men pt2

Sorry it took so long to update this story but I've been busy with other things

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

/ Non-Japanese /

**(Author notes)**

I don't own Ranma ½

Stupid perverted old men part 2

* * *

Last time

_Normally Happosai would have jumped towards her in attempt to grope her, but he was serious now there was not a single perverted thought in his head at the moment_

"_Who are you?"_

_The girl smiled "Shuujuku Nana nice to meet you. I'm Sen-chan's Aneki"_

Smiling Nana walked up to Senshi's bed and smirked at his prone form. Taking a deep breath she shouted at the top of her lungs "SEN-CHAN WAKE UP!"

Bolting up Senshi wearily rubbed his eyes "What is it Nana-nee?" he paused as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Wait Nana-nee?' Fearfully he turned to look at Nana to make sure she was real "Nee-chan?"

Nana smirked evilly at him and spoke in a sing song voice "I found you"

Senshi laid back down and muttered "I hate my life"

Nana sat down next to him "Come on Sen-chan life isn't that bad now is it?"

Senshi just nodded his head and turned towards Ranma "So…what happened?"

Ranma sighed "Well according to Tofu-sensei you should stay off your right leg until further notice. It took quite a beating you know." Senshi groaned in despair

Akane nodded her head "Anou…Senshi-kun how strong are you really?"

Senshi rubbed his chin in thought "Well I'm best with a katana so it's possible that I could be slightly stronger than Jiji"

Happosai gave a barking laugh "You still got a ways to go before you can beat me!"

Senshi took a swing at him which he nimbly dodged "Told you so!"

Senshi growled in annoyance "Baka Ero-jiji!"

It was then Tofu walked in carrying a pair of crutches "Ah! You're up that's good. I'm sure Ranma or Akane have told you this, but you'll have to use these to get around for about two weeks or so."

Senshi groaned and held his hands over his face "Damn it" he muttered before sitting up and accepting the crutches handed to him. Sighing he stood up "I guess you'll be moving into my house Nana-nee?"

Smiling innocently she nodded her head making Senshi sigh again "Come on then I'll show you to the house" he slowly made his way out of the clinic after thanking Tofu. He was followed shortly after by the others.

As they drew near their houses Senshi noticed the Amazons waiting for him in front of their house. When Mei Ling saw him she told the others and they all rushed over to see how he was.

"Airen what happen to you?" Mei Ling asked as he tried to calm them down without having to touch them

Senshi grimaced "I fought this midget to a draw" he pointed at Happosai who shouted in indignation

The five amazons looked at Happosai in contempt and Ai Sha smacked him with a spear "You hurt Airen!" she shouted and smacked him again. Satisfied she turned back to Senshi who had started making his way to the door.

"Ranma, Akane, Ukyo I'll see you later!" they nodded as everyone separated and headed their own ways, Ranma and Akane to the house next door, and Ukyo to back to her shop.

Hua Nu looked at Nana "Airen who she?" she pointed at Nana

Senshi looked at Nana before answering "She's one of my Onee-sans. You girls better treat her nicely." They nodded and all seven made their way into the house

Senshi sighed as he did so 'Looks like I won't finish those stands anytime soon' When they were inside he sat down on a couch Hua Nu sat next to him and Mei Ling sat on his other side everyone else just sat around the room

"Alright since we have even more people now we'll need two people to share a room, and no, I am not sharing a room with anybody" Senshi said crushing the hopes of Hua Nu who wanted to consummate the marriage.

The girls looked at each other before Mei Szu spoke for them "I will share room with Mei Ling"

Senshi nodded "Good now that, that is out of the way. What should we do with our free time? Because I obviously can't train as I would like to, nor can I work on those stands out front"

The Amazons all had a glint in their eyes but Nana crushed their hopes before they could say anything "He can't have sex. One wrong movement could break his leg at this point. We need something fun to do while stationary"

Ren seemed to grin as she thought of something "How about a punishment game?"

Nana smirked while Senshi paled "That sounds fun doesn't it Sen-chan?"

Senshi placed his head in his hands and sighed 'It's going to be a long night'

Pulling out a deck of cards Nana shuffled and dealt the first round. When the game ended Nana help up a peace sign in victory

"Alright then, everyone please pick a number from this can" she held out a tin can with the numbers one through six. Once everyone had picked a number she continued

"Okay then number five strip number two down to their underwear!" Nana cheered happily while Senshi looked at her strangely before double checking his number. He paled when he realized that he was number two.

Looking up he noticed Hua Nu was looking at him hungrily / You're number five aren't you Hua Nu? / He asked in Chinese

She nodded and immediately started to strip him. The others blushed as they watched intently while Nana simply laughed at Senshi's misfortune

Grumbling when it was over, Senshi dealt the next set of cards. They then began to play the next round with Senshi only in his boxers. When the game ended Ai Sha stood victoriously, again numbers were picked while Ai Sha tried to think of an order

"Number six feel number three" Senshi sighed hoping it wasn't him, double checking his number he sighed in relief when he noted that it wasn't him being punished or doing the punishing

Nana however frowned "So I have to feel number three? Alright…Who's number three?" Mei Szu hesitantly raised her hand. Nana deciding to get it over with moved over to her and started feeling her up, but doing nothing that could be considered perverse

The game continued on in this fashion with some odd and embarrassing situations.

* * *

The next day

Senshi slowly walked to school using his crutches silently musing on what had happened the night before 'didn't know Ai Sha was so ticklish' he silently laughed. During one of the rounds he had been ordered to tickle Ai Sha, and when he did so she couldn't stop squirming underneath his fingers laughing the entire time

So engrossed in his thoughts Senshi didn't notice Ranma walk up beside him with Akane

"Yo Senshi how are you feeling today?" Ranma asked as he walked along the fence

Senshi looked up at him "Good I still don't like having to use crutches though"

Akane smiled at him "Oh it's alright crutches aren't that bad"

Senshi looked away and sighed "You don't have to run away from Amazons hell bent on convincing you to marry them" he sped up his walk

Akane sweat dropped "Good point though Ranma might know who that feels" Ranma looked away

"Don't ask me Kawaiikune Otenba!" he never noticed the bag until it hit him in the face knocking him into the water

Storming away Akane huffed in annoyance. Senshi looked at the now female Ranma as she spat out the water and jumped back over the fence

"Ranma you do know I expect you to not touch me while like that right?" Senshi asked as he started to walk away towards the school.

Ranma looked annoyed as she caught up with him "Yeah, yeah I know"

As they made their way through the school gates they heard the unmistakable shout of "Pigtailed girl and my Darling Vixen I love you!" as Kuno ran at them trying to pull them into his embrace

He was however, stopped as Senshi hit him in the stomach with a crutch while Ranma sent him flying with a kick

Ranma grumbled a bit as they made their way into the building "That damn Kuno! Can't he take a hint?"

Senshi sighed in annoyance "I seriously think he was dropped on his head as a baby"

Ranma laughed "You know? You're probably right!" her statement was followed by laughter from both Senshi and herself

It was then they walked into the classroom Ranma didn't worry about her transformation at all. After all, they all knew about the curse, everyone knew except Kuno. Sitting in their assigned seat They prepared for the day as Hinako walked in, in her child form.

"Alright class let's begin!"

* * *

Lunch break

Ranma, who had turned back into a guy, Akane, Ukyo, and Senshi sat by a window eating their lunches, as Ukyo told them about this funny customer who seemed at a loss at what to do

"…and then she just started looking around and asking 'Where am I?' can you believe it she was just as bad as Ryouga!" The other three laughed as Ukyo explained her story

Senshi gazed out the window and into the yard. He became interested when he noticed someone walking into the yard like they've been wandering without food for a week

"Oi, Ranma who's that?" He asked pointing at the figure

Ranma looked out the window as well "Oh that's Ryouga!" Jumping out the Window he greeted Ryouga

"Yo!" Ryouga looked surprised to see him

"Ranma What are you doing in Kyoto?" everyone within hearing distance face planted into the ground

Standing up, Ranma dusted himself off and placed his hands on Ryouga's shoulders "Ryouga…this is Tokyo and you're at Furinkan high school. Okay you got that?"

Ryouga blinked in surprise "I am?" he looked around noticing for the first time the school uniforms everyone was wearing. He clenched his fist in anger "In that case…Ranma prepare to die!" he threw a punch only to stop within inches of Ranma's surprised face. Slowly he kneeled down and held his stomach.

Ranma bent over to check on him "You're hungry aren't you?" Ryouga weakly nodded his head

Senshi who had been hoping for a good fight to watch sighed in annoyance. Picking up some of his spare bread he threw it at Ryouga with deadly accuracy, landing it square in his open mouth which was just about to ask for food.

Ukyo clapped delightedly "Nice throw Senshi-san!" He smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly

"Arigatou" he then turned back to the window to face Ryouga who looked back at where the bread had come from

"Hey You!" he pointed at Senshi with his right index finger "Did you throw this bread?" he motioned to the bread in his hand

Senshi simply nodded his head and leaned on the window sill. Ryouga smirked "I thank you!" he hastily ate the bread and stood in a ready position "Prepare yourself Ranma!"

Ranma also got into a ready position "Bring it on Ryouga!"

In response Ryouga charged forward and threw a punch at Ranma's face. Ranma sidestepped it and threw one of his own, which Ryouga blocked. Trading off a few more blows they broke away from each other and circled each other trying to find an opening.

Suddenly they both jumped high into the air and began exchanging blows in midair. At the peak of their jump Ranma swiftly used Ryouga's leg as a springboard to get around his back, quickly he began landing hit after hit onto Ryouga's unprotected back

His barrage didn't end until they hit the ground Ryouga being sent into blissful unconsciousness.

Up in the room Senshi sighed "That wasn't a very fun fight to watch."

Akane stared at him blankly "What do you mean by that?"

Sighing once more Senshi explained himself "I thought Ryouga would be more a challenge to Ranma, but that fight was boring and by the looks of things Ranma has ended a previous fight the same way. There was nothing interesting about the fight at all"

Ukyo giggled "If you want an interesting match why don't you fight both of them at once. A little two versus one should be fun"

Senshi rubbed his chin in thought "You know…that might not be a bad idea. Alright then when my leg heals I will challenge them to a fight"

Akane and Ukyo both looked surprised "Whoa hold on Senshi-san I was only kidding!" Akane nodded her head agreeing with Ukyo

Senshi laughed "It's okay because I want to see their strength"

"Ranma why don't you bring him up here I want to talk with him!" Ranma looked up in surprise but nodded anyways though grumbling the entire time

When he reached the classroom Ranma dropped Ryouga in a chair and sat down to eat the rest of his lunch. Gently Senshi slapped Ryouga awake

"Oi you awake?" groggily Ryouga sat up and looked around

"Where am I now?" slowly he glanced around once more and noticed Ukyo, Akane and Ranma near him. A voice broke him out of his reverie though

"You are in our classroom" looking at the speaker Ryouga was slightly surprised to see a feminine person sitting with their head on the back of their hands. On a second glance he recognized them as the person who threw him the bread

"Who are you exactly? You threw that bread right into my mouth from this high up" Ryouga leaned back in the chair. Idly he noticed the crutches sitting next to Senshi

"I am Shuujuku Senshimaru, a martial artist like you. I was watching your fight with Ranma and found it to be…boring to watch." Ryouga growled, ignoring it Senshi continued "So I figured, 'Why not fight him and Ranma together?'"

Ryouga looked at him wearily "What do you mean by that?" Ranma looked up from his food in interest as Senshi explained

"What I mean is I want to fight against you and Ranma at the same time, two versus one in other words" Senshi leaned back and held his hands behind his head

Ryouga wasted no time in answering "I refuse your injured, a fight like that would be unfair!"

Senshi laughed "I meant when my leg is healed. And trust me when I say this, the fight will be quit even, I believe unless…you doubt your own abilities."

Ryouga abruptly stood up "What was that? Are you calling me a coward?" he shouted at the calm boy in front of him

Senshi smirked "You heard what I said I have nothing more to say"

Ryouga was fuming by now "Fine, you want a fight? You got one! When that leg of yours heals I'll fight you alongside Ranma! Then we'll see whose smirking then!"

He proceeded to jump out the window presumably to train himself somewhere. Senshi chuckled "I knew that would be his weak spot no self-respecting martial artist can take being called a coward lying down" Ranma nodded his head in agreement while Akane sighed

"Senshi-kun did you really have to insult him like that?" she looked at where Ryouga had been

Senshi nodded his head "He never would've agreed to the fight otherwise."

It was then that the bell rung ending the lunch period

* * *

After school

Senshi slowly walked towards the gate alone. Ranma had said something about stopping Happosai before disappearing and Akane had gone to the locker rooms for something

Sighing Senshi kept moving forward, that is…until something bounced off his head. Glaring at the Old Lech's back Senshi looked around for something to throw.

Picking up a ball lying by his foot he threw it at Happosai and smirked when it hit its target, the back of Happosai's head.

His smirk grew when the girls who Happosai had stolen from caught and beat the old pervert. Stopping to thank him the girls walked away. 'I hope I don't get a fan club at this rate' Senshi silently mused to himself

Walking past the crying Happosai Senshi muttered "Baka Ero-Jiji."

* * *

End chapter

I hope you liked this chapter of The Tendo's new neighbor

I really don't have much else to say so see you later!


	7. Pchan Exposed!

Sorry it took so long to update this story but I've been busy with other things

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

**(Author notes)**

I re-read this story and found that the whole trying to figure out how to say certain things in Chinese were not working so basically except for "Airen" and "Wo ai ni" I will just type it in English and if you know mandarin you can mentally translate the equivalence.

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

P-chan Exposed!

Senshi rubbed his leg to make sure it was fine "Good my leg is healed I still have about two days to train in preparation for the fight."

Mei Ling shifted uncomfortably as she and Senshi's other Amazon suitors watched him stretch *Airen are you sure you should be doing this so shortly after recovering?* the others nodded in agreement.

Senshi smiled at them causing them to blush *Do not worry so much I will be fine. Besides I must prepare for the fight, I am facing two strong opponents at the same time.* he emphasized the fact of two.

However, Senshi's training wasn't as bad as the Amazons thought it was going to be. He practiced his forms for unarmed combat, and did strength training by doing squats and jogs to get his leg back in shape, other than that he simply continued to work on his two stalls.

Two days passed quickly for everyone as they waited impatiently for the day of the fight. On the day of the fight both Senshi and Ranma were at the designated location but Ryouga was no where in sight.

"Ranma this may seem a bit mean but…did Ryouga chicken out?" Senshi asked as he looked around trying to find any signs of Ryouga's presence, unfortunately he couldn't find any.

Ranma's shoulders sagged "I can't believe that Ahou got lost again." Ranma squatted down and began to mutter things about lost stupid pig boys all of which simply confused Senshi.

Senshi instead looked to Akane who had taken to sitting on a nearby bench "Care to explain Akane?" he asked still confused

Akane sighed "Ryouga has an extremely bad sense of direction it takes him about a week to get to where he wants to go. Why Ranma calls him pig boy I don't know he won't explain it to me."

Senshi stared at her 'I think I might know why he calls Ryouga pig boy. Though I'm surprised you haven noticed yet' shaking his head to clear his thoughts Senshi sat down and decided to wait a while longer for Ryouga.

"Ranma how long you want to wait for him?" Senshi asked as he lay down to look at the clouds.

Ranma doing the same sighed "One hour then I am going to go find something else to do" Ranma's look of irritation never left his face as he watched the clouds float by.

Senshi sighed and closed his eyes "Sounds good to me"

Ukyo who just showed up looked around and asked Akane "What's going on?" she had even brought her Okonomiyaki cooking gear in hopes of making some money.

Akane sighed "Ryouga apparently got lost again and these two don't feel like starting the fight without him." She gestured to the two lazing boys.

It wasn't long until shampoo, her great-grandmother, the other Tendos, Senshi's Amazon suitors, Nana, Kuno, his sister Kodachi, and a bunch of other people showed up. After a while Akane just groaned "Jeez everyone but Ryouga is here! Isn't that right P-chan?"

Her statement caught the attention of Ranma, Senshi, Ukyo, and the Amazons. Slowly they all turned towards Akane with a drop of sweat visible on their foreheads.

Senshi got up and walked over to Ranma and whispered "Is that…" he asked uncertainly trying not to over think things

Ranma nodded and stared at the little black piglet with anger in his eyes "That's Ryouga; jerk was here the entire time and didn't bother to show himself."

Senshi frowned "Does he have a crush on Akane?" he noticed how content the pig seemed to be in Akane's arms. He idly noticed the Amazons whispering amongst themselves. 'Probably about the same thing we are.' He mused to himself suddenly he saw Mei Szu sneak off with some canister. Senshi smirked

"This is going to be an interesting day Ranma." He could barely contain his sadistic smirk that was usually seen on his sister's face.

Ranma stared nervously at Senshi "Anou Senshi what are you…thinking about"

Senshi cast him a sideways glance "Watch and see Mei Szu was always the best at stealth of all the Amazons."

Ranma nodded "Yeah so what?" he was confused what did her stealth abilities have anything to do with why Senshi was smirking like an evil genius.

"Ranma, my friend, do you see Mei Szu anywhere?" Senshi gestured around the area with a wave of his hand.

Ranma looked around and saw her "Yeah she's over there…behind Akane…with a canister…" he trailed off as realization hit him.

"A canister with hot water" Senshi finished for him. "It serves him right for trying to skip out on a promised fight."

Ranma however was slightly worried "Shit I have a promise to keep, I promised Ryouga I wouldn't let Akane know his secret." He swore. Thinking quickly he called out "Akane look out behind you!"

Akane turned her head in time to see Mei Szu dump a canister of hot water on her. Without time to react she was hit full on and some of the water managed to hit Ryouga. However before Ryouga could transform it started to rain.

"What the hell?" Senshi muttered as he felt himself transform "The heavens must love him or something."

Ranma started to laugh insanely as he began to turn into a girl "What a lucky guy, you must be dancing for joy in that little pig brain of yours right Ryouga?" her now red hair clung to her face as she stared into the sky, while laughing.

No one noticed P-chan wiping his forehead with one of his feet. Akane just spit out the water in her mouth, before taking a swipe at Mei Szu who dodged out of the way. The Amazons all seemed to be pouting as they returned to the Cat Café as everyone quickly left the area to get out of the rain.

Neko Shampoo and duck Mousse were carried away by their Amazon colleagues, and both seemed upset. Shampoo because the plan had failed, and Mousse because he wasn't any closer to getting Shampoo's heart.

Senshi sighed and in his now deeper voice "I guess the fight will have to wait until later. Seriously this pisses me off now I have to avoid women until I can get home and some hot water."

Ranma silently agreed as she followed Senshi home careful not to bump into him whatsoever. Akane soon joined them with a huff "Jeez I can't believe those Amazons dumping hot water on me and P-chan!"

Senshi gave her a reassuring smile "I'm sure they had a reason for doing what they did."

Akane scoffed "what possible reason could they have to pour hot water on someone?" Both Ranma and Senshi stared blankly at her.

Feeling their gazes she looked at them curiously "What is it you two?"

Ranma rubbed her forehead in exasperation "You seriously can't think of a reason for dumping hot water on someone Akane?"

Akane shook her head "Well unless they have a Jusenkyo curse there is no reason to do so." P-chan looked extremely nervous as the conversation continued.

Senshi sighed "Akane…I think they were trying to see if P-chan was a human with a Jusenkyo curse, I mean at this point I won't doubt anything unless there is proof other wise." Ranma nodded her head in agreement

"Yeah Akane I mean seriously look at me I'm a guy who can turn into a girl when hit with cold water." Ranma tried to explain to her.

However Akane would hear none of it. "Are you two trying to say P-chan is cursed?"

Senshi nodded his head "That is exactly what I'm saying" he stared at P-chan who was by now squirming in Akane's grip "Isn't that right P-chan?"

Ranma stepped away from Senshi just in case something happened, she didn't want to be dragged into this little conversation.

Akane glared at Senshi "Well who on earth could have been cursed huh? I don't know anyone else other than: you, Ranma, Mousse, Shampoo, Saotome-Ojii-sama, and Herb who have a Jusenkyo curse."

Senshi just continued walking as they neared the Tendo Dojo "Didn't Ryouga follow Ranma to China to finish their fight?" he asked after being let in by Kasumi who had rushed home when the rain started.

Ranma gulped nervously and shot Ryouga an apologetic glance mouthing the words 'He figured it out on his own.' She then turned towards Kasumi who had come in with a kettle of hot water "Thanks a lot Kasumi-nee"

Smiling kindly at her Kasumi said "It was no trouble at all, make sure to give some to Senshi-kun" she then walked back into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Ranma first poured some water on himself and snuck up on Senshi and dumped the rest on him. Senshi who had been in the middle of speaking to Akane paused when he felt himself change back.

"Thanks Ranma" Senshi muttered as he shook out his hair. Ranma grinned and waved as he disappeared to the bathroom for a bath. "As I was saying Akane since Ryouga followed Ranma to China wouldn't it be possible that he fell into a Jusenkyo spring after getting lost?"

Akane paused "It might be possible, but then why would he keep it a secret from me?" she subconsciously held P-chan tighter to herself.

Senshi sighed "If I had to guess…he has a crush on you, and is worried that you might hate him if you found out the truth, which would also explain why he made Ranma promise not to tell you."

Akane set P-chan down and sat down herself trying to digest everything that Senshi was saying. 'P-chan and Ryouga being the same person, there's just no way…right?'

Senshi sighed "Look we can go into the bathroom right now and test this out right now if you want." He bent down and picked up P-chan by his handkerchief to keep him from getting away.

Akane silently nodded. Senshi grimaced slightly "Akane is this the first time someone lied to you?" she shook her head "Then I don't see why this is hurting you so much, there are some things men just can't bring themselves to tell the woman they love, especially one certain three letter sentence."

Akane looked up at him and nodded her head "Fine then let's find out if P-chan really is Ryouga-kun." She motioned for Senshi to follow her and he did carrying the squirming P-chan in his hand.

When they reached the bathroom Senshi stopped Akane from opening the door "Akane remember Ranma saying he was going to take a bath?" she blushed as what she was about to do rang through her head 'I was going to walk in on Ranma!'

Senshi smiled and knocked on the door "Ranma get dressed we're bringing P-chan in for a nice soak in hot water!" he heard a scramble in the room as Ranma came out fully dressed

"Thanks for warning me Senshi, unlike a certain someone who barges in all the time!" he sent a pointed glare at Akane

Akane huffed in annoyance and turned away from Ranma "Let's hurry this up I want to see whether or not P-chan really is just a pig."

Senshi nodded his head and walked up to the tub of still hot water. Grinning down at the pig in his hand he dunked him in the water, and then pulled him out.

Akane gasped as she stared at the scene in front of her instead of a little black piglet. Senshi had pulled a fully clothed Ryouga out by the scruff of his neck "Ryouga-kun you're P-chan?" she shouted in surprise.

Ryouga looked down after noticing how hurt Akane looked "I'm sorry Akane-san…I…I just didn't want you to know about this disgraceful form of mine."

After Senshi had let him go and he dried off Ryouga got on his hands and knees and bowed to Akane "I'm so sorry Akane-san! I'll accept any punishment you deem fit!" he cried out as the other Tendo family members came in to see what was going on. Nabiki smirked while Kasumi held a hand to her mouth. Soun and Genma did nothing and went back to their shogi game.

As Akane thought it out Senshi smiled at Ryouga "At least you are taking responsibility for your actions Ryouga, this is what a man should do." seeing Ryouga nod his head Senshi then walked out of the bathroom and headed down to the main living room. "Let's take this down stairs."

Everyone nodded and followed him and sat around the table waiting for Akane to decide Ryouga's punishment. After another few minutes Akane looked up from her thoughts "Alright I've decided." Everyone stared at her waiting for her to continue. "First of all you will never lie to me again about anything okay?" Ryouga blushed, but nodded nonetheless

"I'll try Akane-san." He muttered loud enough for Akane to hear him.

Nodding her head Akane continued "Good I'm glad to hear that, now your second part…" everyone paused at that.

Nabiki smirked "Oh there's a second part? How sneaky of you Akane." Senshi silently agreed with Nabiki wondering what she could be thinking. Ryouga however was sweating bullets 'What could it be? I hope it's something I can live with' he prayed to himself.

"The second part of your punishment is that you'll help Shuujuku Nana with her work/hobbies no questions asked." Senshi paled at the thought.

"Akane isn't that a little mean to the poor guy?" Senshi asked while Ryouga breathed out a sigh of relief 'I just have to help someone' he smiled "I'll do it Akane-san!"

Senshi glanced warily at him "Ryouga you obviously don't know about my Aneki. She is sadistic, perverted, and evil."

Ryouga smiled at Senshi "I'm sure she can't be that bad." Senshi glanced to the side mumbling something no one could hear.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Kasumi stood up to answer it "Hai, I'm coming!" everyone waited for Kasumi to comeback, but when she did Nana was following her.

Senshi froze the moment he saw his older sister and slowly started to inch towards the open door. Noticing this Ryouga tilted his head to the side in confusion "Senshi where are you going?"

Ranma noticed Nana's eyes gleam as she reached behind her back as Senshi bolted out the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going Sen-chan!" she pulled out a long whip and lashed out at Senshi catching him by the leg. Unfortunately he happened to be above the koi pond and fell in.

Nana pulled back he whip and smirked "There's no use trying to run from me Sen-chan, so just come quietly and try out these clothes I picked for you." She held up a Chinese style dress with a slit running up the right thigh.

Senshi growled in annoyance "Nana-nee I am not wearing that!" and Nana dropped the dress in surprise not expecting the deeper voice.

Ranma looked at the shocked silent Nana and then at the dripping wet Senshi "She doesn't know about your curse?" he asked out of curiosity. Senshi nodded his head "She didn't believe me though."

Meanwhile Ryouga had asked Akane as quietly as he could "Is that who I'm supposed to be helping?" Akane nodded with a smirk as she saw Ryouga shudder.

Ryouga sighed before standing up straight "Anou…Nana-san?"

Snapping out of her trance Nana shook her head and smiled politely at Ryouga "Hai, what is it?"

Ryouga coughed into his hands "Well um… due to some problems between me and Akane-san it was agreed that I help you as punishment for causing Akane-san a lot of embarrassment."

Nana smirked as she listened, and when Ryouga finished talking she circled him observing his body. "Alright then you seem to have a good body, unfortunately it doesn't suit a lot of what I like to collect. However, I think I can get some good photos with you and Sen-chan in them."

She turned her attention to the now transformed Senshi who had gotten out of the pond and was in the process of trying to get as much water out of his shirt as possible. "I guess that curse thing you told me about was true huh?"

Senshi nodded his head "I told you so, but would you believe me? No you didn't you just thought I was trying to get out of a swimming pool photo."

Everyone felt like that it would be better if they didn't know about the 'swimming pool photo' as Senshi had called it

Nana moved next to Senshi quickly causing him to reflexively move back, but she managed to grab his arm so she could get a feel for his muscles. Nodding her head in satisfaction she smiled "Perfect body for some of the other things I had wanted to try."

She then noticed Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi being led out of the room by Ranma "Hey where are you guys going?"

Nabiki turned towards her for a moment "We're getting the hot water to transform him back."

Nana looked confused "All four of you? Wouldn't it be easier for one person to go?"

Nabiki suddenly felt a chill and quickly answered Nana "Well uh I don't want to be within his sight after you just touched him"

Nana didn't get it until she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist., as a deep voice whispered into her ears "Now my dear sweet Onee-san, what kind of pictures where you thinking of taking of me?"

Nana blushed deeply as Senshi's warnings came to her mind 'Never touch me when I transform, I become a total pervert when that happens'

"Crap…this must've been what he was talking about." Ero-Senshi hmmed into her ear as he rested his head against hers.

Ryouga who had not moved after Nana had said she could get a good picture of him stared at Senshi confused "Senshi-san shouldn't you release her, I mean she is your Onee-san after all and incest is looked down upon by a good number of people."

Senshi smiled brightly at Ryouga "Ah, but my dear Ryouga-kun I am not doing anything perverse. I am simply cuddling up to my beloved Onee-san like we used to as children."

Ryouga looked at Nana for confirmation "Is this true Nana-san?"

Nana blushed as she squirmed in her younger brother's arms "Sort of, it was usually either me or one of his other Nee-sans who cuddled with him not the other way around. Let me go Sen-chan!"

Senshi released her and turned her to face him after she continued to struggle. "Am I making you unhappy Onee-san?" Only Soun and Genma noticed that Nabiki had snuck back in with a video recorder and was taping the entire scene while chuckling.

Nana looked to the side while rubbing her left arm "It's not that I'm unhappy, it's just that…it feels…awkward."

Senshi rested his elbow on his knee and moved his bangs away from his eyes "I am such a lousy Otouto…I can't even make my beloved Onee-san happy." He had a sad smile as he spoke; suddenly the wind blew through the room, blowing Senshi's hair all over the place. Ryouga who had noticed a camera nearby took a picture of the scene as Senshi's hair blew around in the wind. 'Might as well seeing as i may have to do this more often.' he thought to himself

Nana who was near tears herself hugged Senshi tightly "Don't say that! You're a better Otouto than most, you put up with what could be called torture so that we, your Onee-sans, can be happy. You're the best Otouto out there!" Ryouga took another picture of the smiling Senshi as he embraced his older sister.

Nabiki smiled to herself "Okay you three I think it's time we turn Senshi back to normal before Nana gets too washed away by emotion."

Kasumi put away her handkerchief having found the scene to be beautiful, while Ranma and Akane were staring at Senshi incredulously. Ranma picked his jaw from the ground and muttered "Never knew Ero-Senshi was that much of a playboy."

Akane nodded dumbly "I know it was like he said and did everything that would emotionally move the girl he is talking to."

Nabiki nodded as she put her Camera away and Kasumi brought out the kettle of hot water. "Basically from what little I've seen of Ero-Senshi, his personality will change itself to fit the personality of the girl who touched him first, thus getting him the best results when trying to woo her." She paused as she thought it over "Guess this means I like aggressive sweet talkers, or maybe masculine teases? Any ways no matter his personality his skill is the same, he has unmatched speed we didn't even see him move when he first appeared." Akane and Ranma nodded their heads, he was fast they couldn't deny that.

Ranma smirked "I wonder what it would be like to fight that guy." He was almost giddy at the thought of such a strong opponent.

Nabiki shrugged "That's not really something I care about, based on what I saw he doesn't go after lesbians or girls who like someone else. So Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi should all be safe from his advances. However unless Kasumi-nee really likes Tofu-sensei, she and I are girls he would try to pick up."

Kasumi after hearing what Nabiki was saying nearly dropped the tea kettle in surprise, recovering quickly she opened the door and walked in. Ranma nodded to her and grabbed the tea kettle and poured it on Senshi's head.

Senshi blinked rapidly as he took in his surroundings, he then noticed that Nana was sitting in his lap leaning against him a contented smile on her face.

Senshi barely managed to calm himself down so he wouldn't wake her up he turned towards Ranma "Uh did I miss something here?"

Nabiki smirked as she showed him what she had recorded, and surely enough Senshi's face became redder and redder as the video continued. Nabiki grinned down at him "I won't show this to anyone if you give me 20,000 yen."

Senshi muttered darkly and pulled out 20,000 yen and gave them to her. Sighing deeply he gently removed himself from Nana's grasp and laid her down gently. Turning towards Ryouga Senshi smiled "Well Ryouga, now that you're stuck helping Nee-san out you can sleep in my house for now, we live next door with a couple of Amazons. Now pick up my Nee-san and follow me." Ryouga nodded his head and followed Senshi out the door with Nana in his arms after bowing to the Tendo family.

Nabiki smirked "Things are seriously getting more and more fun around here don't you think so Akane?"

Akane sighed heavily as did Ranma "More exciting and more tiring." Ranma nodded his head with a slight frown, but then it brightened

"Well at least I'm not the only one bringing trouble around the neighborhood now." Akane hit him in the head for his stupidity.

Walking up the stairs to do her homework the family heard her mutter "Ranma no baka!"

* * *

End

I hope this fits your liking guys!

Anyways R&R please.

I always found it stupid on how Akane never noticed that Ryouga and P-chan where the same person so I changed it and revealed Ryouga to her early and Now Nana has an assistant to help her with her hobbies.

Stay tuned for the Next adventure of Shuujuku Senshimaru and Saotome Ranma as they try to keep Happosai out of the women's bathing area in the public baths


	8. bath house brawl

Here is the next chapter of With New Neighbors Comes New Adventures

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

**(Author notes)**

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

Bath house brawl

Kasumi stared at the water heater in slight frustration. "Darn thing won't light. It must be broken again." Sighing she walked into the living room where the rest of her family minus Akane was resting "Everyone it seems that our water heater broke again, so you'll have to go to the public bath house. I'll have dinner ready by time you get back." she smiled lightly at them in order to calm any arguments.

Happosai smiled "Oh sweet! Soun, Genma get ready!" everyone could tell Happosai was fired up, and they all knew why. Both Soun and Genma shared a look of revulsion as memories of deeds long past came to mind.

Soun started coughing into his hands "Ah Master I'm feeling feverish, a bath would only make it worse." Genma rapidly nodded his head claiming he was also feverish.

Ranma glared at the two older men "You just don't want to get blamed for his actions." He stated while his father tried to deny it.

"Ranma you're wrong! I really am sick!" he coughed trying to convince his son. though Ranma didn't believe it for a second.

Ranma shook his head as he prepared his stuff for washing "Right, right, well either way I'll make sure Ero-Jiji stays out of trouble like the last time this happened." Ranma sighed as he walked out of the door while keeping an eye on Happosai who was humming a tune.

Meanwhile Nabiki was on the phone with her two friends "You guys want to go to the public bath house today?" she asked as Akane walked in from shopping. Turning to listen to her sister Akane managed to hear "Oh yeah don't forget to bring a…"

She didn't hear anymore as Kasumi came by and distracted her "Akane-chan the bath is broken you'll need to go to the public bath house today." Before Akane could say anything Nabiki had hung up and smiled at her.

"Oh yeah don't forget your bathing suit, Jii-chan is already there with Ranma-kun." Nabiki giggled as she went upstairs to prepare her own stuff.

Akane sighed "I really don't think that bath house will last much longer at this rate." Sighing she too went upstairs to get her stuff ready for the night.

* * *

With Ranma

Ranma looked surprised as he saw a transformed Senshi walking to the bath house as well: soap, towel and shampoo in a little bucket. "Yo! Senshi why are you heading to the public baths today?" Happosai nodded to the young man before looking forward.

Senshi sighed "Water heater broke when I was taking a shower."

Flashback

Senshi was enjoying a hot shower not worrying about anything at all. His suitors were all helping with the Cat café night shift and Nana had dragged Ryouga off as a body guard at one of her photo shoots.

Suddenly Senshi heard a clanking sound, at first he ignored it but then…it happened "THAT'S COLD!" Senshi screamed at the top of his lungs. Turning the water off Senshi listened closely to his surroundings the sound of a smoking machine confirmed Senshi's fears "Damn water heater broke." He mumbled to himself as he wrote down a note for the others and grabbed his stuff, heading out for the public baths.

End flashback

"And here I am" Senshi finished his short little story as the three of them walked into the bath house.

Paying their fees they walked into the men's side and stripped themselves of their clothes. Wrapping a towel around their waists they walked into the bathing area with a smile on their faces.

Senshi and Ranma sighed as they sat in front of one of the mirrors and began to wash themselves. Of course they both kept an eye on Happosai whom had jumped into the bath. "Senshi we both need to make sure the Ero-Jiji stays on this side okay?" Ranma asked as he poured a bucket of water over his body.

Senshi didn't answer instead he grabbed a nearby bucket and launched it at Happosai who was about to jump over the wall, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him over. "Ranma I will try my best." He muttered before pouring a bucket of water over his own body.

Nodding both boys stood up re-tied their towels and walked to the bath Happosai was in. Easing themselves in, Happosai glared at Senshi who smirked.

"You will not be going to the other side of that wall Jiji" Senshi said with a smile. Ranma nodded his head before striking a conversation with Senshi about the troubles of having a large number of suitors.

Happosai smirked noticing that they were distracted, quietly he slipped away and put on his suction cupped gloves and began to climb. He didn't get far as Ranma dipped a water gun in a bucket of soapy water and sprayed the spot right above Happosai causing him to slide back down. "Damn Ero-Jiji, he never gives up!" Ranma muttered under his breath remembering the last time this happened and all the things he had to go through.

Senshi nodded his head "Too true." He stood up and walked over to a moving bucket, and punched it as hard as he could revealing a dazed Happosai who a giant lump on his forehead. "Damn Ero-Jiji, give it a rest will you!"

Nabiki looked towards the noise and smiled climbing up the divider she peered over with Akane next to her. "Good job boys, make sure Jii-chan can't get over here."

There were many 'ahs and ohs' as the men stared at Nabiki who barely hid her bare chest from view. Ranma laughed as he waved at her "Don't worry about it, besides even if he managed to sneak past us Akane would beat him senseless."

He stopped talking when he felt a bucket crash into his face "Sorry for being a martial artist jerk!" Akane yelled as she threw more buckets at him. Unfortunately one had hit Senshi who had been looking away trying to find Happosai. Akane held a hand to her mouth "Oops sorry Senshi-kun!"

Ranma watched his friend fall over and rushed to his side. "Oi, Senshi pull yourself together. Oi! Oi!" Looking around Ranma noticed with dread that Happosai was no where in sight. "Oi Akane is that damn Ero-Jiji over there I can't see him." Akane nodded with determination as Nabiki told her friends to put on their bathing suits.

Ranma looked around and sighed "Damn it Akane distracting me like that!" seconds later they heard a shout and saw Happosai flying over the wall and back into the men's side. Ranma splashed some water on Senshi to wake him up and when he was fully aware of his surrounding they grabbed Happosai and led him towards one of the mirrors. Setting him down they began to wash their hair ignoring Happosai who had snuck up to the faucet.

Senshi sighed as he punched Happosai in the face "Jii-san you're not going to sneak behind us and splash us with cold water."

Happosai smirked as he turned on the cold water "How about from the front then?" he asked as he sprayed Senshi and Ranma with the cold water activating their transformations.

Ranma and Senshi glared at the old man who laughed as he danced around them saying he got them. Both took a deep breath as they started chasing the smaller man around the bath house "WE'RE GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP JIJI!"

Nabiki and Akane glanced at the wall hearing the shout as the murmurs of the other girls reached their ears. "Did you hear that? It sounds like there's a girl in the men's side."

Nabiki shrugged as she once again climbed up the wall to look in on the action. What she saw, in short was amusing, if not arousing. "Go get him Senshi-kun! Yeah show off that awesome chest of yours!" although she herself was blushing from the words coming out of her mouth, in her eyes it was worth it to see Senshi squirm in embarrassment. 'Though he really is gorgeous.' She thought silently to herself.

Senshi's lapse in concentration cost him however, as Happosai launched him up and over the wall dividing the two sides. "Damn you Jiji!" he yelled as he fell into the hot water below.

Ranma winced at the eventual pain Senshi would be feeling, but never let up in her effort to pound the small man.

Nabiki looked down at the bath where Senshi fell and sighed noticing that a group of girls had started searching around for him. "Where is that boy I know I saw him land somewhere around here." She heard one mutter.

Senshi nimbly dodged all of the hands searching for him as he swam for the connectors to the men's baths hoping to get to the other side before he had to breathe again. 'I'm going to make it!' he thought happily his shoulders passing through the small opening with little trouble. However as fate would have it, before he could get through Happosai appeared in front of him surprising the boy, causing him to emerge from the water in order to breathe.

"Damn Ero-Jiji! Scaring me like that!" he all but shouted trying to regain his breath. Unfortunately this drew the attention of every girl in the bath. Noticing their stares Senshi nervously chuckled before trying to jump over the divider and away from the 'scary women' as Senshi's mind so eloquently put it.

He was stopped however when a bucket hit him in the back of the head, knocking him back into the women's bath with a large lump on his head. Akane and Nabiki watched the scene with a bit of pity for the effeminate man as the women converged on his downed form.

"Onee-chan shouldn't we do something?" Akane asked as one of the women grabbed Senshi by the hands, only to freeze and say something she couldn't hear to the others.

Nabiki glanced at her younger sister before turning back to the scene as several women rubbed their faces against Senshi's hands. "Nah Akane he can handle any beating they give him, besides looks like he squeaked by this time."

Akane gave her a questioning glance, so Nabiki pointed it out for her. "Look none of them seem to be beating him up yet, in fact it looks like their rubbing him like a piece of fine silk."

Akane turned back to the group of girls to note that, indeed they were using their hands to feel Senshi head to toe. Idly she noticed that none of their hands went to his waist, almost like they didn't want to know it was a man they were molesting.

Akane sighed before walking over to see what was going on. "Hey what's going on? I thought you girls were going to pound him a few minutes ago."

One of the girls a young brunette looked at her before smiling "Oh we just got sidetracked by his silky smooth skin. You want to feel it?" she asked as Nabiki walked up. Akane shook her head lightly "No thanks he's a friend of mine don't want him freaking out when he wakes up."

Both sisters had a drop of sweat on the back of their heads as they watched the five girls shrug before going back to molestin the unconscious Senshi.

Ranma looked down at the unconscious form of Happosai with contempt "Pathetic slipping on a bar of soap and knocking yourself out." She glanced at the wall Senshi had yet to jump over.

Worried Ranma jumped onto the wall and looked around. Seeing Akane she jumped down and tapped her on the shoulder. "Akane where's Senshi?" Akane pointed him out and at the sight Ranma fell over twitching.

Getting up Ranma walked over to the group and kneeled down next to Senshi. "Senshi, Oi Senshi wake up the perverts out like a light." Ranma sighed as she got no response from the pretty boy. Grabbing a bit of his skin she gave it a hard pinch, and sure enough he slowly opened his eyes.

As Senshi sat up, he noticed two things: one - that there were a lot of hands roaming his body so he lightly pushed them off him and two - his cheek hurt a lot. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head he looked around, and nearly freaked out. 'Women, scary women, perverted women.' His mind was obviously not working as it should as his only coherent thought was simply 'must get away'

Breaking away from the woman who was holding onto him Senshi rushed up the wall and back over to the men's side without so much as a glance to Ranma, Nabiki, or Akane.

Akane and Nabiki just stared after him while Ranma waved before she too jumped over and into some hot water. "Never knew Senshi was _that_ scared of women." Akane mumbled to herself. Nabiki merely nodded trying to figure out how to make money off of their new neighbor, other than selling pictures.

On the other side Senshi was taking deep breaths as he tied Happosai up making sure he couldn't escape. "Damn Ero-Jiji putting me through that torture for his own amusement."

Ranma watched his friend hog tie the old pervert three different ways before he took another dip in the baths. "Senshi, where did you learn to tie someone up like that?"

Senshi sighed "I learned that from experience." At Ranma's questioning glance he elaborated "Trust me after being tied up over fifty different ways thousands of times you pick up some know how around knots easily."

Ranma wasn't sure how to react; awed by the fact that Senshi knew fifty different ways to tie someone up or sympathetic for him because he learned each knot by having it done to him countless times. Instead of dwelling on it though Ranma stood up "Let's get going before the freak can cause more trouble."

Senshi nodded his head as the two boys grabbed their charge and walked out of the bathing area. After they dressed and left the building Ranma smiled as he thumped Senshi on the back. "Man that was way better then the last time this happened. The place almost closed down because of this freak."

Senshi laughed as Ranma told him about the last Bath house brawl as many had come to know it. "Well at least it wasn't boring!" he stretched unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from an ally.

"Soon Senshi-sama we'll be together again." A feminine voice said as she eyed Senshi with no hidden lust. Slowly the figure shook their head trying to keep themselves under control. The girl sighed when she had finally calmed down and lightly tapped her knuckle against a nearby wall, shattering it. "Damn it! I _still_ need to work on controlling my strength!"

* * *

End

Sorry it wasn't longer but I couldn't see anyway to drag on the chapter so I guess that will have to do.

Any questions?


	9. Mamiya the strong

Here is the next chapter of With New Neighbors Comes New Adventures

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

**(Author notes)**

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

Mamiya the strong

Ranma slowly made his way to school Senshi's arms draped over his shoulder, as he helped the barely conscious boy along the way. "Stay with me Senshi, come on man! Just a bit farther don't fall asleep on me!" needless to say the week had not been kind to wither of them having to deal with Happosai until their water heaters could be fixed.

Mix that in with Senshi's natural tendencies to attract unwanted female attention left the poor boy sleepless half the time. "Let me rest here Ranma I want to go towards the pretty light…" Senshi muttered as his head rolled back and forth.

Akane wanted to help, but knew she'd only scare Senshi causing even more trouble. "Are you really okay Senshi-kun?"

Ranma sighed as he lifted Senshi onto his feet and continued walking "Akane, he can barely stand up. I don't think he's alright."

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Ranma looked up only to have a bike tire crash into his face causing him to drop Senshi who fell like a sack of bricks to the ground. "Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo said gleefully

Jumping off her bike she glomped Ranma shouting "Airen! Me so, very happy to see again." She glanced down when she noted that she was slightly taller than usual. "Aiyaa Why squished boy under feet?"

Senshi, too tired to move, simply muttered "Happosai's fault." He then went limp. Worried that her future brother-in-law was dead Shampoo hopped off his back and poked him in the side.

"I think he dead." She muttered sadly. "Is too, too sad." Turning around she hugged Ranma for dear life "Airen comfort shampoo yes?"

Akane growled loudly and took a swing at Shampoo only for her to dodge and instead she hit Ranma in the face knocking him out as well.

Shampoo glared at Akane "Why you do that Kitchen wrecker?" she shouted

Akane glared back "Just protecting Ranma from your less than innocent plans while he's weak. Besides don't you have a delivery to make?" she shouted angrily.

"Aiyaa Kitchen wrecker right. Shampoo no have time to argue." She hopped onto her bike and sped away leaving Akane to drag two boys the rest of the way to school.

"Damn it! How much do these two weigh?" Akane muttered as she slowly made her way into the gates. Kicking Kuno in the groin she switched to her school shoes and made the switch for Ranma and Senshi. Then she dragged both boys to class ignoring all of the whispering from the other students. Placing both boys in their seats she sat down and waited for class to start.

By the time Hinako walked in Ranma had woken up, but Senshi was still out like a light. "Could someone wake up Shuujuku-kun?" when no one volunteered she started waving her arms angrily "Come on someone wake him up!"

Huffing in annoyance she threw a piece of chalk at Senshi and hit him in the forehead. Nothing happened she threw the eraser next; again nothing, annoyed beyond belief she grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at Senshi while some of the contents hit Ranma who had dozed off.

Ranma-chan and Ero-Senshi both woke up with a start "What happened?" they both asked. Ukyo who was in the back idly noticed that all of the other girls, except for Akane were eyeing Senshi with lustful expressions. 'Oh great more trouble' she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes

Hinako growled in annoyance "Both of you hallway now!" she pulled out a five yen piece to prove she was serious.

"Yes ma'am" they both said as they each grabbed a bucket of water and went to stand in the hallway.

Senshi, now wide awake, sighed "Geez more shit happens to me here then Hokkaido! Though I'm glade none of the troublemakers from my old place have found me yet."

Ranma nodded his head "I know what you mean man, but never say that out loud it usually jinxes you. Especially in Nerima."

Before Senshi could continue they felt the building rumble. Groaning Senshi could only mutter. "Shit." Before he bolted as his Amazonian suitors came crashing through the window to feed him lunch. The chase was soon joined by his sister who apparently had some leather outfit she wanted him to try on.

"Sen-chan I want you to try this on!" Nana called as she used her whip to lash out at his feet. She was foiled however as he nimbly jumped over it and continued to run.

"Airen we made a very delicious meal for you! Please try it!" Ren called out while the others shouted their agreement.

Jumping out the window Senshi called over his shoulder "No way, no how I am out of here!" Ranma-chan just watched the scene unfold with slight irritation

"I feel like a side character now…well whatever better him than me." She felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around she noticed Akane, and she seemed a little upset.

"Akane what's wrong?" she asked, when Akane merely pointed to the bucket in her hands Ranma-chan paused. "Oh yeah…I guess I better help him. Is that what you wanted to mention Akane?" When she smiled Ranma-chan nodded her head. "Alright I'll be back."

Jumping out the window Ranma decided that visiting Dr. Tofu would be the best idea for now. 'Wouldn't want to scare poor Senshi to death by showing up as a girl now would I.' she thought to herself.

"Tofu-sensei can I have some hot water?" Ranma called out as he entered the currently empty clinic where Dr. Tofu worked.

"Sure thing Ranma-kun, but what's going on?" Dr. Tofu asked as a cleaned his glasses with a smile. "I mean you usually wait until after school to get some hot water from me."

Ranma chuckled "Senshi is being chased around the district again, and Akane wants me to help him since he's in his cursed form." The various shouts of the chase could be heard as Ranma finished speaking.

Dr. Tofu scratched his chin with a nervous chuckle "Well I'm sure he'll live, but anyways just wait right there I'll get the water ready." Dr. Tofu then walked back into the room he had come out of as Ranma took a seat in the waiting room.

As she waited the bell rang signaling another visitor. Ranma looked towards the door to see a black haired girl, about the height of his true form. She wore blue jeans, a red shirt, and had a straw hat tied around her neck. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and reached her mid-back. Ranma quickly turned away to hide his poor attempts at restraint 'Oh my god she looks like a female version of that pirate guy on TV!' he put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, managing to hide it as a series of coughs.

The girl turned her gaze to Ranma who looked away whistling innocently. When Dr. Tofu walked into the room he handed a kettle of water to Ranma before turning to the newcomer. "May I help you miss?"

The girl turned to face Dr. Tofu and smiled "Yes I was wondering if you knew where to find Shuujuku Senshimaru, I've been looking for him for a while now."

Ranma who had just finished pouring the water over himself coughed in surprise. "Eh you know Senshi?"

She turned to face him and blinked "Weren't you a girl just a moment ago?" she asked in surprise. 'Now that's just weird.' She thought to herself.

Ranma nodded his head "It's hard to explain, anyways how do you know Senshi…and, what's your name anyways?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

The girl smiled "I'm Kimiya Mamiya, I know Senshimaru-san from school in Hokkaido." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Senshimaru-san left us without saying anything and we were all sad."

Ranma nodded his head "Alright you can follow me but Senshi, well…he's a little jumpy around girls." When she nodded in understanding Ranma jumped out the door followed closely by Mamiya.

* * *

With Senshi

'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' was the general thought passing through Senshi's head as he ran from the Amazons and his sister. "Leave me alone I don't want anything right now!" he promptly ducked underneath a dumpling. "Quit throwing food at me!"

He used every trick he knew to escape them and to little success as they stayed right on his trail. "Kami-sama you're persistent!" he ducked underneath a whip and ran harder. "I'm not modeling that thing for you Onee-chan!"

"Get back here Sen-chan!" Nana called out completely ignoring Senshi's words.

"Airen why you run?" shouted Mei ling as she threw another dumpling at him. The others simply tried to catch up to him.

Eventually they ran him into a dead in. Smirking the six girls closed in on Senshi who looked around trying to find a way out. "No where to hide or run now Sen-chan." Nana said as she held up the leather outfit. The amazons each held up a pair of chopsticks with a tray of dumplings in hand.

You eat too, too delicious dumplings yes?" Ai sha asked with a smile.

Senshi grimaced as he reached behind his back "I'm not done yet!" he threw down what was in his hand; a smoke bomb.

Through her coughing Hua Nu looked around "Aiyaa Airen disappeared!" she moaned in disappointment.

When the smoke cleared the others noted that Hua Nu was right and Senshi was gone. Grumbling in annoyance and disappointment they all walked away back to whatever they had been doing before.

Above the ally Senshi peeked over the wall and sighed in relief when they all disappeared. "Oh thank Kami-sama they gave up." His shoulders sagged as he rolled onto his back and looked at the clouds roll by.

Sighing he stood up and dusted himself off only to feel hot water poured onto him. Turning around he noted Ranma with a tea kettle "Thanks Ranma." He looked around a bit feeling something off. "Did someone follow you?"

Ranma chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"Well…uh…yeah."

"Senshi-sama I found you!" Mamiya called out happily as she jumped over Ranma towards Senshi who jumped away.

"Fuck my life. Not her, not now!" he began to run away only to be tackled to the ground as Mamiya dove at him with a Shampoo class hug.

"Senshi-sama how could you run away from me?" she squeezed him tightly ignoring the odd popping noise that filled the air.

Senshi struggled in vain as he tried to escape her hugs of death "Mamiya. Let. Me. Go. Can't. Breathe."

"No! If I let go you'll only run away again!" she squeezed him tighter and was rewarded with a…

**SNAP!**

Ranma winced as Senshi's body went limp as his eyes rolled to the back of his head "Uh… Mamiya, I think you broke him." Ranma closed his eyes as he scratched his chin in thought as a bead of sweat fell down the side of his head.

"Huh? Senshi-sama?" Mamiya looked at Senshi's limp form and began to tear up "WAHHHHH! Senshi-sama is dead!" she began to run towards the clinic Senshi still held tightly in her arms.

Ranma followed behind her to see if Senshi would pull through 'I guess this girl is pretty strong…nearly snapped the poor guy in two.'

When they arrived Dr. Tofu was sipping tea calmly while reading the newspaper "Sensei! Can you help him?" Mamiya shouted as she threw open the door, which also threw the door off its rail.

Seeing Senshi's limp for Dr. Tofu sighed and gestured for her to follow him. "Put him on the bed gently back facing me." He instructed, when she rushed over and threw Senshi onto the bed causing the legs to give out and collapse, he had a pretty good idea what happened as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

Examining his back Dr. Tofu smiled "Well nothing's broken, you just dislocated his spine. I'll have him fixed in a jiffy." He pushed his knuckles into a spot on Senshi's back, upon hearing a resounding

**SNAP!**

He smiled "Okay he should be fine now, but honestly Mamiya-san you should be careful you almost did serious harm to the poor boy."

She hung her head in sham while nodding. "Yes Tofu-sensei I'll try to control my strength better next time, I was just so happy to see him again after six months."

Ranma coughed to get their attention "Tofu-sensei is it safe to move him?" When the doctor nodded his head Ranma smiled and lifted Senshi onto his shoulders in a fireman carry. "Come on Mamiya I'll introduce you to his roommates and the people I live with."

Mamiya nodded her head as she followed Ranma out of the clinic "By the way Ranma, how do you know Senshi-sama?"

Ranma laughed out loud ass he walked "I live next door to him, besides as much crazy things happen to me as they do to him. Also it'll be easier to explain the whole water transformation thing at my place."

Mamiya nodded her head "Yeah that had been bugging me ever since I met you, how'd that happen anyways?"

Ranma sighed "I'll explain later."

When they arrived at the Tendo dojo Ranma pointed at Senshi's house "Senshi lives there with seven others: his Nee-san Nana, my friend Ryouga, and five Amazon warriors trying to convince him to marry them." He didn't notice Mamiya's scowl as he mentioned the Amazons. "Anyways I live in this house with my Oyaji and his friend's family the Tendos.

"I'm home!" Ranma called out as he slipped his shoes off and walked into the living room where he set Senshi down on the ground gently.

Soun looked away from the shogi board to look at Ranma, but froze when he saw Senshi. "What happened to Senshi-kun?" that simple question caused everything in the house to stop as everyone came in to see what was wrong.

"Oh my, what happened?" Kasumi asked worriedly as she went to prepare some tea.

Meanwhile Nabiki tried to figure out who was sitting next to Senshi's body 'For all the crazy things that happen in this district I bet she caused this.' She thought to herself.

Akane just sighed "Poor Senshi, it seems like everyone is out to get him in one form or another."

Before Ranma could explain the distinct sound of a bicycle bell rang loudly as Shampoo dropped in and hugged him. "Nihao Airen!" she was followed by the other five amazons who paled when they saw Senshi's condition.

Rushing over they checked him over to make sure he was okay, letting out a collective sigh of relief when they noted he was simply unconscious.

Ren sighed being the designated speaker "What happened here?"

Ranma coughed to get attention before speaking. "Well after you guys gave up the chase I had poured some hot water over him to get rid of his cursed form. Afterwards Mamiya here…" he pointed to Mamiya who bowed "…hugged him, a little too tightly and dislocated his spine. We went to Tofu-sensei to get him fixed up. And we just got back."

Mamiya bowed again this time in apology "Heh, heh sorry about that, I have a hard time controlling my own strength. Here watch this." She walked over to the wall and tapped it with her knuckle, everyone, except Ranma, went slack jawed as their eyes bugged out when the wall crumbled as if a wrecking ball had hit it.

Shampoo looked at her Amazons sisters and conversed quickly in Chinese *Aiyaa the Mamiya girl is too strong for her own good. She will seriously hurt your Airen on accident some day.*

Mei Ling and Mei Szu hung their heads as they agreed *Maybe elder Cologne can help her control that strength, she would be a great Amazon warrior*

*I agree with Mei Ling, younger sister Shan Pu, we should try to get her to join the tribe.* Ai Sha said

When they all agreed they sat back deciding to tell Cologne first before they did anything. Genma coughed loudly once he had his body back under control "Well girl I must admit you're strength is most impressive."

Soun nodded his head in agreement "You are right Saotome-kun; there aren't many people in the world as strong as she is right now."

"Ugh what happened, and why does my back feel like jelly?"

Turning around the Amazons and Mamiya launched themselves at Senshi with shouts of joy. "Airen/Senshi-sama!"

Being closer the amazons where there first as they rubbed themselves against him unashamedly as Mamiya proceeded to lift all six of them up in a bear hug nearly crushing them all.

Seeing where this was heading Akane coughed into her hands getting Mamiya's attention "Mamiya-san I think you're hurting them."

Mamiya looked back at the group in her arms and noticed that they were turning blue; dropping them in surprise she laughed nervously "Oops"

The six took deep breaths to calm their erratic breathing before glaring at Mamiya. "Mamiya why'd you come here anyways?" Senshi asked as he sat up.

Running a hand through her hair Mamiya sighed "Well I heard some rumors that you were over here and came to check them out. I now know they were true. Also I wanted to get away from Maki-san, she started using all of your friends for her experiments ever since you left." She shivered as memories of truth serums, and mind control projects invaded her mind.

Senshi also shivered in fear "Well hopefully she won't find us here. I mean none of the people I knew, know my new phone number so they can't call to find out right."

Mamiya shrunk into herself a little bit "I don't know about that isn't Nana here with you she'll tell Maki-san I'm sure of it. And even if she doesn't Maki is going to the Masaki shrine for help from Katsuhito-san, you know how that old man always seems to know where everyone is."

Senshi sighed "Well shit."

* * *

End

Done hope none of you mind some Tenchi muyo crossovers

Next time the fishing rod of love


	10. Fishing rod of love

Here is the next chapter of With New Neighbors Comes New Adventures

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

**(Author notes)**

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

The fishing rod of love

Ranma sighed as he walked in from his morning spar with Genma, surprisingly not wet. "I think I'm finally getting enough experience to honestly beat the crap out of Oyaji." He muttered as he stared at his fist. Looking up he shrugged "Not like Oyaji was ever a match for me once we started living here." He looked around and noted that only Kasumi and Soun were at the table. "Today Sunday or something?" he asked as Akane wasn't at her usual spot.

Soun shook his head "No Ranma-kun you finished your spar early. In fact you usually finish thirty minutes later." He smiled kindly at Ranma as he set down his paper. "You've improved greatly since coming here. Or maybe…you've stopped holding back against Saotome-kun?" he inquired thoughtfully.

Ranma blushed as he rubbed his head causing Kasumi to giggle. "You uh…noticed that?" he asked sheepishly.

Soun nodded his head as his smile widened "I may be out of practice Ranma-kun but I am not blind. I could tell that you didn't want to possibly destroy whatever semblance you had of a relationship with the only constant in your life. Now that more things are becoming constant for you you're gradually coming to accept that it is no longer necessary to hold onto your rivalry with Saotome-kun so tightly." If it wasn't for the fact Soun was extremely out of shape Ranma would have thought him a sage for his words.

As it was he saw him as one of those old wise men no one believed until what he said came true. "Thanks Tendo-san." He said sincerely as he looked around. "Uh…you got something I can kill time doing? I'm not really used to having free time like this." He smiled nervously as the two elder Tendos laughed.

Kasumi nodded her head as she stood up "Why don't you come help me around the house for now?" she asked as she offered him a hand up which he gladly accepted with a smile.

When Akane came in from her morning jog she paused as the lack of noise registered in her mind. "Those two decided not to spar today?" she asked herself in shock as she slowly made her way to the backyard. She blinked in surprise when she saw Ranma sweeping the garden with a calm expression on his face. An expression she had never seen. 'He usually looks stressed out even when nothing happened yet.' She thought as she walked up to him "Ranma what's going on?" she asked as she wiped her forehead with a towel.

Ranma looked up and smiled which caused Akane to blush "Oh I finished my spar with Oyaji early so I decided to help Kasumi around the house until it was time to go." He closed his eyes in thought as he continued. "Tendo-san mentioned that it had something to do with getting used to having more people around me." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

Akane was about to ask why it took so long to realize that when she paused. "Wait Ranma…who's the new constant?" she asked needing to know if it was the girls, or maybe the rivals. 'No I doubt both, they cause nothing but trouble for him…me included…I guess.'

Ranma paused his sweeping as he thought about it. "You know I'm not really sure, but it was probably Senshi. Ever since he got here my life has been comparatively calm compared to before he showed up." His smile dropped slightly when he thought about it. "I guess I feel bad for having all the usual chaos turn to him for amusement instead of me."

Akane laughed as she nodded her head. "You're so right, it seems like almost all of the trouble in Nerima is attracted to him now doesn't it?" she asked as she walked inside. "I'm going to go get changed okay? So, don't use the Furo!" she shouted as she walked inside.

Ranma sighed as she disappeared from his sight. "Too bad this only seems like a momentary thing." He mumbled as he continued to sweep.

* * *

On the way to school

'I knew it…' Ranma thought as his eye twitched as he beat down Kuno for the fifth time that morning alone. "Give it a rest! What the hell is up with you I already beat you five times and we haven't even gotten to school yet!" he shouted in annoyance, Akane having long since went on ahead leaving him to deal with the crazy Kendoist.

"I shall not for today is the day I free my three loves from your vile grasp!" Kuno shouted as he lunged once more only to be beaten down…again.

Ranma sighed as he ran the rest of the way "Damn him now I'm late! Hinako-sensei is going to be so mad!" he shouted as he ran into the building and up to his classroom. "Sorry I'm late!" he shouted as he entered the classroom.

Hinako nodded her head "Don't worry you're excused for today Saotome-kun. Tendo-san explained the situation to me and I have to agree Kuno-kun definitely needs to lay off you for a bit." She motioned for him to sit before she addressed him again. "But that won't excuse you if I find you sleeping in class again.

"Yes Sensei" Ranma said as he took his seat while sending Akane a thankful glance to which she smiled. 'Maybe things are looking up for me.' He thought happily to himself as he took a few notes.

Senshi sighed as he watched Ranma during the class. 'Well he seems happy. Man I seriously wonder if all of his problems suddenly switched their sights on me.' He thought depressed on how his life was turning out. 'And what's worse? My past is starting to catch up to me.' He sighed as he pretended to listen to Hinako's lecture.

When lunch time came around Ryouga wandered in as he followed closely behind Nana, who was holding a fishing rod. "You sure you want to use that thing Nana-san? I mean it makes the person you reel in fall madly in love with you no matter what gender they are."

Nana smirked "Oh don't worry Ryouga-kun I plan on baiting some girl to snag Sen-chan with it and capture the whole fiasco on tape to blackmail him with. Isn't it a perfect plan?" she twirled around happily and accidentally let go of the fishing rod letting it sail off. "Oops." She muttered as Ryouga palmed his face.

Senshi blinked when he felt something stick to his chest. "What's this?" he asked as he looked down at the suction cup like thing attached to his chest. He suddenly found himself yanked towards the other end of the line, and landed unceremoniously in front of Nabiki who held the fishing rod. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked nicely.

Nabiki shrugged "This thing landed in my hand and I just reeled it in to see what was on the hook. Apparently you're the catch of the day Senshi-kun." She laughed at her own little joke, but abruptly stopped when she felt arms encircle her waist. "What…wait hey! Let go Senshi! Let me go!" she shouted as he held her to his chest tightly in a lover's embrace.

"Tendo Nabiki…I love you!" he shouted as he lifted her up and twirled her around. The sudden action froze Nabiki as she loosened her grip on the fishing rod sending it flying once more as Senshi spun her around quickly before he dipped her and kissed her on the lips, causing a series of 'ohs, and ahs' from the surrounding girls.

And of course as fate would have it the suction end landed on Ranma who froze as he recognized the thing. "Oh Kami-sama not again…" he mumbled as he felt the pull. "Please let it be someone who doesn't want this!" he shouted out loud causing many students to look at him in question.

Akane blinked in surprise when Ranma landed at her feet after she gave the fishing rod a good yank. "Uh…Ranma…what is going on?" she asked hesitantly.

Ranma shook his head and looked up at her. "Fishing rod of love…same thing Ryouga accidentally used on me a while back, remember?" he asked as he felt the effects start to take hold.

Akane thought through the many weird things that have happened over the many months of Ranma's stay at Nerima and paled as she remembered this particular item. "Oh crap." She mumbled before she took off like a bat out of hell.

"Come back my darling!" Ranma shouted as he gave chase hearts basically dancing in his eyes.

Sayuri and Yuka blinked as the two disappeared from view. "Any clue about what just happened?" Yuka asked calmly.

"Nope not a single one." Sayuri responded in the same fashion before both sighed and went back to eating.

* * *

With Nabiki and Senshi

Nabiki was running away wildly as she couldn't believe what was happening to her. "First his cursed side and now his normal side? What the hell is going on here?" she shouted as she ran into the Nekohaten "Obaa-san you got to help me!" she shouted into the empty restaurant.

Cologne hopped in on her cane with a questioning glance on her face as she was followed closely by Shampoo. "My word what's wrong child?" she asked as she blinked in confusion at the middle Tendo daughter.

Nabiki froze as Senshi's voice floated into the room in a sing-song fashion "Oh Nabiki-chan where are you?" it called out passing by the restaurant. "Come out, come out wherever you are sweet cheeks!" he called out lovingly.

Nabiki turned to regard to two Amazons who were on the verge of laughter as they stared at her. "It's not funny!" she hissed quietly. "I reeled him in with this weird fishing rod on accident and all of a sudden he's in love with me!"

Cologne wiped a few tears out of her eyes as she calmed down "Alright child describe the fishing rod to me." She said in a commanding tone.

Nabiki did so as Shampoo went to get everyone some tea. However before she left the room she mumbled loud enough for Nabiki to hear. "Mercenary girl can no take affection? Maybe you is lesbian?" she inquired thoughtfully before she left the room giggling like a school girl.

Nabiki would have retorted if Cologne had not coughed to gain her attention. "Yes I know of the fishing rod of which you speak. The only way to break the effects is to snag the mark on his chest, and pull it off with the line." Cologne nodded her head as she spoke signaling to Nabiki that she was putting some thought into her answer. "As far as I know there aren't any tome limits you have to worry about or anything like that. However you have to place the suction on the fish marking on his chest or it won't work, in fact his love for you may very well increase if you miss your mark."

Nabiki sighed in disappointment at the news "Oh great now I have to go back outside." She muttered darkly only to freeze when the door opened before she could do so herself.

"Darling!" Senshi screamed happily as he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her on the lips again.

Shampoo blushed as she wished she could do the same thing with Ranma "Aiyaa Mei Ling and others not be happy to hear about this will they?" she asked her great-grandmother who shook her head.

"No great-granddaughter I don't think they will be" she mused aloud as she puffed on her pipe. "But right now that's not our concern, in fact this is quite entertaining!" she laughed loudly as Nabiki flailed her arms around in an attempt to get away from him.

Shampoo nodded her head happily as she bounced into one of the back rooms and came back with freshly prepared popcorn "Want some?" she asked as she took a handful and put it in her mouth.

"Why thank you Shampoo I'd love some." Cologne said as she took some and ate it. "This is great free entertainment!" she trailed off as she started cackling in amusement. Shampoo could only nod in agreement as Nabiki continued to try to escape Senshi's grasp.

* * *

With Akane and Ranma

At the same time Akane had run straight home and into her room where she barricaded the door and window, before sitting down to catch her breath. "I never thought this would happen to me." She said to herself as she lay on her bed.

Ranma sat outside her window in thought as his heart ached to be with her. "Now how should I get inside." He mused thoughtfully as he sat there. He paused when he noticed something "Hey she forgot to lock her window." He grinned as he slid the window opened and pushed over the mountain of stuff she had blocked it with. "Akane-chan I've come to profess my undying love for you!" he nearly shouted as he lunged at her.

Reacting on instinct more than anything else she slapped him and jumped out the window, rolled onto her feet and took off in a dead sprint. Ranma smiled as he gave chase easily keeping up with her. "Oh she's so cute when she's flustered." he said happily as he hugged himself. "I can't wait to hold her in these arms of mine." He sighed wishfully as he caught up to her.

Grabbing her and pulling her into a lover's embrace he asked almost desperately "Do you hate me Akane-chan?" his eyes were watery and Akane found that she couldn't answer him the way she wanted to.

Instead she found herself saying the honest truth. "It's not that Ranma…it's just this fishing rod's fault you're not acting like your usual arrogant self." She looked away from him as he didn't respond. Than slowly he cupper her chin and turned her face towards his own.

"Maybe so, but please accept my feelings as they are now." He whispered as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Of course Ryouga happened to pass by with Nana and noticed them. "Ranma how dare you defile Akane-san! Prepare to die!" he launched himself at them his fist cocked back to strike. It was over in a flash as he found himself on his back as Ranma lifted Akane up and started to walk away.

"Nice going bacon-breath you ruined my lovely moment with Akane-chan!" he said angrily as he hopped onto the roof and jumped away. He eventually dropped down into a secluded area in the park where he set Akane down on her feet. "Now where were we my most beloved Akane-chan?" he asked in a loving tone that sent a blush to Akane's face.

Akane shoved Ranma away from her and soon found herself going down with him as he pulled her on top of him. "Oh so bold!" Ranma whispered into her ear as he lay flat on the ground with her on top of him. "What are you going to do to me next sweetie?" he asked quietly as he smiled up at her.

Akane's face turned beet red as the implications ran through her head. "Ranma no Hentai!" she huffed in annoyance as he chuckled.

"Only with you darling" he said as he kissed her on the lips again.

Akane wasn't sure how but she eventually broke free and ran towards the school hoping to find the fishing rod unaware that Nabiki was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

At school

Both girls were running as fast as they could looking around frantically for the fishing rod which happened to be in Ukyo's hands as she examined it. "Ukyo give us that fishing rod!" both girls screamed loudly as they approached the Okonomiyaki chef.

Ukyo blinked in surprise as she handed it to Nabiki who then turned around and struck a cute pose. "Hey Senshi…could you take off your shirt for me?" she asked in her cutest voice possible as everyone stared in shock as he did just that.

"Anything for you my love!" he shouted as he took his shirt off for her allowing everyone to see the image of a salmon on his right pectoral.

"There it is." Nabiki muttered as she moved in and allowed herself to be hugged as she stuck the suction onto the fish and pulled on the line. She smiled in satisfaction when it came off. "Good" she mumbled as Senshi slowly came back to his senses.

"Huh…what happened?" he asked as he looked around. He paused when he noticed that his chest was bare and that he was holding someone against it and looked down into his arms, and froze in shock when he saw Nabiki held firmly in his own arms.

She slowly wedged her way out of the shocked boy's arms and handed Akane the fishing rod just as Ranma came by. "Hey Ranma could you show me your chest please?" She asked cutely as eh held a finger to her lips.

Ranma nodded vigorously as he ripped open his shirt and showed her the image on his left pectoral. Sliding up to him she placed the suction on the image and pulled. She was happy to note that it indeed came off. She was horrified however when she heard the click of a camera and realized just what position she was in.

"Nabiki-Onee-chan what did you just do?" she shouted desperately as she tried to snatch the camera away from her sister who grinned at her.

"Oh nothing just pictures to sell to the public." She said innocently. "And to think I was the only one who had a camera with me today!" she laughed loudly as Akane hung her head in shame.

"Not quite" a new voice said causing everyone to turn around. They all gulped when Nana walked up to them with a camcorder in her hands. "I caught the entire thing involving Nabiki and Senshi on tape. Now unless you want this distributed across all of Japan I advise you to do as I say Sen-chan." Her tone was merciless as she waved the evidence in their face.

Senshi reached for it when Nana crushed all of his hopes "I already had Ryouga make a few copies for me, and they are safely stored away for later use." She stated evilly as she laughed at them.

Senshi sighed in defeat "alright what do you want?" he asked dejectedly as he followed her home. Ukyo, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki followed them in interest as Akane filled Ukyo in on what had just happened.

"I want you to model a few things for me of course." Nana stated happily as they walked into Senshi's house. Idly they noticed that his stalls were both ready for business and just need customers.

Senshi groaned in frustration "What exactly am I modeling?" he asked in trepidation as he looked around in worry.

Nana waved her finger in his face before she dragged him into a room with her. "You guys wait out here." She said as she closed the door behind her. The group watched in wonder as sounds of a struggle followed shortly after the door closed.

When the door opened they blinked in surprise as they looked at the person in front of them. "Senshimaru-san…is that you?" Ukyo asked unsure as the person in front of her could definitely be a woman.

"Yeah it's me. I hate my life sometimes." He said as he looked over his state of dress. It consisted of: a bright pink Chinese dress that had a slit running up the length of his right leg. It was tied at the waist by a bright red ribbon. Overall if none of them knew any better they would have thought Senshi was a girl.

Of course right at that moment the Amazons came in. Senshi's five suitors, and Shampoo blinked in surprise. "Who you?" Shampoo asked in suspicion as the person in front of them were dressed in their Nation's garments.

Senshi sighed "It's me" he simply stated. Recognizing the voice all of them stepped back in shock.

"Airen?" Mei Ling asked fearfully.

He nodded his head shamefully as he bowed his head. "Yeah it's me." He said sadly as they walked up to him. He flinched when Hua Nu started to fondle him.

*It's him all right I'd recognize the feel of his body anywhere.* she said in mandarin, which Ren translated for the non-Chinese speaking audience

Senshi sighed in annoyance as he walked back into the room and changed clothes. Walking back out he was wearing his usual mix of a white Gi and red Chinese silk shirt. "I hate these modeling things Nee-chan." He stated simply as the phone rang.

Walking over to the phone ignoring Nana's comments about how he should listen to her as his older sister he picked up the phone and spoke into it. He never noticed Nabiki picking up another phone in the house and setting it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver. Nabiki held a hand up to tell everyone to be quiet as they listened.

"**It's me**" a male voice replied back

Senshi's eyes narrowed as he spoke "How did you get this number?"

"**I have my ways, but that's beside the point. I have a job for you.**" The voice said smugly. The eavesdropping group looked at each other in confusion as they tried to figure out what was going on.

Senshi's voice was cold, colder than anything they had ever heard him use before. "What kind of job?" he asked stiffly.

"**A cleaning job of course**" the voice said nonchalantly.

* * *

End

There you go, what's this mysterious new voice talking about and why is Senshi acting the way he is? Find out in the next chapter.

Next time Bloody past


	11. Bloody past

Here is the next chapter of With New Neighbors Comes New Adventures

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

**(Author notes)**

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

Last time

"_Hello?" he asked into the receiver. Nabiki held a hand up to tell everyone to be quiet as they listened._

"_**It's me**__" a male voice replied back_

_Senshi's eyes narrowed as he spoke "How did you get this number?"_

"_**I have my ways, but that's beside the point. I have a job for you.**__" The voice said smugly. The eavesdropping group looked at each other in confusion as they tried to figure out what was going on._

_Senshi's voice was cold, colder than anything they had ever heard him use before. "What kind of job?" he asked stiffly._

"_**A cleaning job of course**__" the voice said nonchalantly._

* * *

Bloody past

Senshi frowned as he began to pace "I don't do those jobs anymore." He stated stiffly once more. "I told you when I left that I quit."

"**HAHAHAHA that's a good one my boy! You…quit? HA! Laughable the day you quit is the day pigs fly! There is nothing you do better than cleaning."** The voice was dark and none of the eavesdroppers liked his tone.

Senshi's eyes narrowed "That maybe true but I am serious when I say that I quit. I saw the documents…Kage. You had my parents killed because they left the organization."

The man called Kage growled before he spoke again. "**I don't know what you are talking about. Now…come back home Kousen" **the voice was smug as if he was sure that Senshi would follow his orders.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I SAW YOUR DOCUMENTS KAGE! YOU ORDERED THE ASSASSINATION OF MY PARENTS IN ORDER TO GET ME INTO THE ORGANIZATION; YOU COULDN'T HAVE THEM SO YOU GOT RID OF THEM AND TOOK THEIR ONLY SON! I FUCKING BELIEVED YOU WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU'D HELP ME TRACK DOWN M PARENTS' KILLERS!" Senshi took a deep breath to calm himself down "When I first found out I couldn't believe it so I left hang up now and I will forget this ever happened, however, if you do anything to anger me…I will track you down…and I…will…kill…you."

He could hear the man shift around in his seat and then a heavy sigh. "**You're just like your parents, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. A pity you were the best we've ever had and now you'll be killed just like your worthless father and whore of a mother."**

Senshi snarled as he spoke his voice laced with contempt "I'd like to see you try bastard; like you said I was your best none of the others can kill me. Say your prayers Kage, I'll see you soon" with that said he slammed the phone down cutting the connection. "Damn it this is all happening too soon." He mumbled softly.

Slowly the amazons and Nana peeked around the corner "Sen-chan…are you okay?" Nana asked in concern for her younger brother. Slowly everyone began to walk into the room and sat around Senshi who had taken to sitting on the couch as he rested his head in his hands.

"No I'm not okay…my past has finally caught up to me. I thought I left those days behind me, the fights, the experiments, the blood, the killing." Silently and unbidden tears began streaking down Senshi's face to which the Amazons quickly began to comfort him. "That man…Kage, orchestrated the deaths of our parents Nana-nee. Once I found out I walked away, never looked back and I swore an oath, if he ever approached me or my family again…I'd kill him."

Ranma and Akane shared worried glances with each other as everyone sat there worried expressions on their faces. "Yo, Senshi you serious about killing him?" he asked sternly "I mean those are heavy words for someone to say." Many heads nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sugar, killing is a bit out there isn't it?" Ukyo asked as she shifted around uncomfortably in her seat.

Senshi glanced around at everyone and sighed "It is, but…it's what I'm trained to do." His tone was dark and it sent shivers down everyone's spine. "From the age of six when I left my sisters, I left to join a company who told me they could help me find the people who killed my parents. Being as naïve as I was I trusted them and allowed them to train me. They fed me lies, told me it was a secret order of Assassins who did it. They convinced me that to kill an Assassin I needed to become an Assassin, so I was trained in their arts." He took a breath and was about to continue when the phone rang again.

Glancing around he got up and answered it. "Hello?" he asked in as cheery a voice as he could muster.

"SHUUJUKU SENSHIMARU WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED TSUBASA AND I WERE WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME BACK?"

Having held the receiver away from his ear Senshi coughed into his hands once to get her attention. "Maki-nee-san how did you get this number?"

He could hear grumbling on the other side of the line "I got help from the Masaki family some of Tenchi-kun's new friends were able to track you."

Senshi nodded his head "Listen is Tsubasa-nee-san with you? If she is I need to two to stay with the Masakis the organization 'Shadow Company' is after me and I don't want you two in danger because of me. I'm sure that you with your contacts within the government know about them."

"Senshi-kun what have you gotten yourself into? Those are some big name enemies you've made there." He could here the worry in her voice grimacing he answered her.

"They were the ones who ordered our parents killed Onee-san. I'm determined to destroy them even if I have to do it alone." Senshi was serious and he knew that Maki knew that.

He could hear her sigh "You're not alone Senshi-kun. When you have the time come on by I have some items you can use." With that said she hung up leaving a smiling Senshi.

"I knew I could count on you Maki-nee." He muttered as he set the receiver down. "Alright Maki-nee-san and Tsubasa-nee, are safe with the Masaki family I've seen the boy, Tenchi, take on armed soldiers before they should be alright. Still I'll be dropping by their place sometime in the future to pick up whatever Maki-nee has for me."

Nabiki ran a hand through her hair as she sighed "Senshi-kun what is 'Shadow Company'?"

Senshi closed his eyes and breathed deeply "They are…" he struggled to find the proper words. "They are Sociopaths. They dream of world domination, their enemies the Assassins have been waging a war on them for an unlisted amount of time. From what I managed to learn from the few documents I leafed through the Assassins have already destroyed the two key components of whatever plan Shadow Company had, and now they look to rule through force, they build their forces in order to hunt down and eliminate the Assassins, after they succeed they will force the nations of the world to bow before them. I was content to let the Assassins finish them off, but now…it looks like the Assassins have an ally in me."

Everyone just stared at him in shock "Are you serious?" Nabiki asked after a while. When Senshi nodded she threw back her head and sighed "This is huge, not something like the occasional kidnapping of Akane when some deranged Lunatic comes through here."

Ranma nodded his head "This is big Senshi; you'll need all the help you can get." He smirked as he pointed to himself with his thumb "Don't worry I'll help you out with this." There were many nods as the Amazons and Ukyo agreed.

Ukyo sighed as she polished her spatula "Can you tell us anymore about Shadow Company?"

Senshi nodded his head. "Yeah they have the military strength of a small army. That's not the main concern though there are other fighters like me trained in assassination like I was. Their codenames are: Gokai, Yoku, Doki, Bushou, Netami, Gougan, and Houshoku." He paused to see if anyone caught onto the allusion.

Akane looked up in surprise as she whispered "The seven deadly sins…the other assassins are named after the seven deadly sins." Her revelation cast a spell of silence over the group as they went over the information.

"Airen… Do these…assassins act as alias say?" Mei Ling asked as she and the other amazons began to shift around in restlessness.

Senshi stood and began to walk towards the Kitchen "They do…be careful walking the streets from now on…they are all at about Ryouga's level of fighting ability if not better. And that's not even taking into consideration their Methods or Operations."

Everyone tilted their heads to the sides and repeated the words in a questioning tone. "Methods of Operations?" Slowly Senshi nodded his head.

"Yeah the way they do things, each of the seven sins kill their targets in a way similar to the idea of the sin they represent. Gokai uses sex appeal to lure targets, Netami turns others against each other through their envy, Yoku tricks others into killing for something they want, Doki works himself into a fit of anger and goes on a killing spree, Bushou sets up intricate plans being too lazy to kill the person himself, Houshoku poisons food, and Gougan simply walks in and kills the person being too prideful to stick to the shadows like an Assassin should."

Shampoo watched Senshi carefully as her eyes narrowed "What of you, what your method?"

Senshi chuckled before he answered her "Mine you ask? My method was war itself. Any possible way to kill another person during a war…I've done. My codename, Kousen, is just as literal as the other seven I am war incarnate." Suddenly the tears came again "Damn it every time I talk about this shit I start tearing up." He mumbled. Flashes of hundreds of bodies filled his vision, the sounds of the pleas for mercy and gunfire filled his ears, and the smell of death, blood, and burnt flesh filled his nostrils. "I can still remember everything I've done so clearly…it hurts."

The amazons and Nabiki were quick to comfort him as he slowly stood up "Anyways, since it has come to this I have something to give everyone." Beckoning them to follow him he began to walk away. Stopping in front of a painting of the last supper he pushed in the face of Jesus which triggered something as the wall began to shift revealing Senshi's own little armory. "These body armors will become invisible when in contact with your skin; I want each of you to wear this from now on. They will give you much needed protection against bullets and swords." Stepping back he allowed everyone to pick one and try them on.

Ranma being who he was opted to try them out first and quickly put it on in the restroom noticing it looked like a normal undershirt and walked out after redressing in his normal clothes "Wow, I barely feel it!" his voice was laced with appreciation as he began to hop around to get a feel for it. Suddenly Senshi punched him in the gut with enough force to knock him backwards. "What the hell that…didn't hurt." Surprised by the fact he rubbed his stomach and was surprised not to feel any bit of soreness from the impact. "Damn this is good armor." Ranma whispered in awe.

When they saw its effectiveness everyone else was quick to grab their own set. However, before any of them could begin to test them out Senshi gave them one last warning "Just remember all armor has a weakness, this one's weakness is the fact that it only protects the shins, forearms, and body. Your heads, hands, and feet are still vulnerable. One last thing these will not stop an impact it may not penetrate but it can still hurt the fact that Ranma felt nothing from my punch is merely a testament of his own skill. Had it been Nabiki for example she'd still be in pain simply due to the pressure of the blow but the actual blow itself is softened." Seeing as many were still confused he simplified it. "Think about it like this, if a blow to your chest was normally strong enough to break a few ribs, then when you wear this armor it's only enough to knock the wind out of you."

"So basically best chance against armor wearer would be to aim for unprotected spots like head or use hand to hand combat." Turning to face the speaker, who happened to be Mei Szu, Senshi nodded his head.

"Yes sadly the people working on this project had their funding cut before they could finish I had already purchased these sets when the plug was pulled on them." He looked somewhat sad but it passed just as quickly as it appeared. Once everyone had one he nodded his head and pushed a button that resealed the room. "Alright that will give you some protection, but be careful I don't know how long it will take for them to send people after me. I'll see you all later." Quietly and quickly he pushed them all out of his house and locked the door.

The five amazons glanced at each other before they began pounding on the door along with Nana "Hey let us back in! We live here too!" they shouted in both Mandarin and Japanese. Chuckling the others left to their own places of residence to think over what they had learned.

Unknown to any there two shadows quietly slipped away from the house and appeared on a nearby rooftop. Happosai grimaced "Not good I've faced the people after Senshi before. At the very least they have about five fighters as strong as I am."

The person he spoke too sighed heavily "It seems I will have to up the training of my six Warriors doesn't it Happy?" The cackling voice of Cologne asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I am afraid so Cologne-chan and I will have to start seriously training Ranma and Akane, yes even Akane it is time to see if she is truly the martial artist she claims to be."

"Happy I think we will need to pay young Senshi here a visit tonight I do believe he plans to run away again to keep them safe. We cannot allow that, this group is already knee deep in this mess they will need him to protect them when the time comes." Cologne turned and began to pogo away.

Happosai stared a bit longer at the house before he jumped into the Tendo's home. "I believe you're right Cologne-chan." He muttered as he walked into his room and calmly put away all of his little 'Treasures' deciding that he couldn't afford to be distracted during the coming troubles. "So annoying." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Later that night

Happosai waited patiently for Cologne on top of Senshi's house smoking a pipe "Where is she?" he mumbled in an annoyed manner after his pipe had ran out. It was then that she came into view next to him. "About damn time you got here, I ran out of tobacco."

Cologne gave him an undignified snort "Like you'll have any trouble getting more you old pervert." She said blandly as they both made their way into the house being careful not to set off any alarms that Senshi had set up.

Senshi sighed sadly as he packed away the last of his belongings. "I guess I can't stay here." He mumbled to himself as he stood in front of the door having already rigged the cameras and microphones to play back never ending loops. "Heh Nabiki…trying to find more about me eh?" he muttered out loud. Sighing once more he opened the door to his room "With me gone…everyone will be safe none of them will have to suffer for my past sins." With that said he began to make his way towards the door. He was just about to reach the handle of the front door when a voiced spoke up from behind him.

"Going somewhere boy?" Happosai asked in a relaxed tone as he sat on Senshi's couch.

"Jiji, what are you doing here?" Senshi asked as he turned around to face the old man. His face was impassive as he folded his arms over his chest.

Cologne stepped into view as she answered Senshi's question "We are here to keep you from making a mistake Senshi-kun"

"Indeed do you plan on just leaving like this without as much as a goodbye? You should know how the Amazons after your heart will take it if they wake up to find you gone." Happosai raised an eyebrow as he waited for Senshi to answer him.

Senshi glanced around before staring each elder in the eye "This is for the best, I can't drag anyone in to this. This is my fight and no one else's" he turned around and reached for the door again. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

Cologne spoke up once more forcing him to stop "Senshi, why do you insist on fighting these people on your own? You have an excellent host of fighters willing to aid you yet you insist on fighting alone, why?"

Glancing over his shoulder Senshi stared into Cologne's eyes with an unreadable look. "I fight alone because it will keep everyone else safe, Shadow Company will stop at nothing to kill me. I will not put the lives of my friends in danger."

Happosai grunted in annoyance "Senshi…I've fought these enemies of yours myself you can't win against them on your own. You are going to need the help of others if you wish to have a chance against them." He stood up and pulled out his pipe. "And if you aren't going to listen to reason, then I have no choice." He flicked his finger forward and let his pipe leave his grasp.

Senshi watched it fall only to widen his eyes when he saw what is was going to land on. 'No that triggers the alarms!' he thought to himself. He began to move but it was already too late. The pipe had already hit the trigger sounding his built in alarm system effectively waking up the entire block.

Barely a minute later, the five Amazons, who were living with him, were in the room fully dressed and armed for battle. Two minutes after that Ranma came busting through the front door followed by Akane and Nabiki. "What's going on?" Ranma shouted as he looked around.

Cologne cackled a bit as she pointed a bony finger at Senshi "Nothing Muko-dono, Senshi-kun here was just trying to sneak away from the neighborhood when you kids came over." She began to cackle again as everyone turned towards Senshi.

"This is my problem I don't need you guys sticking your necks out for me!" he glared at her as he grabbed his bag and turned to leave. "I have to leave the company's men are probably on the move already." With his piece said he began to walk away only to stop as he felt someone grab a hold of his cloak. Glancing behind him he saw Mei Ling holding onto him with tears in her eyes.

"Airen why you run?" she shouted as she buried her head into his back. "Please you no leave us…not when we finally together." Glancing at the other four Amazons he saw tears in their eyes as they quickly made their way towards him.

"We help you against bad people." Ai Sha whispered into his ears as she ran a calming hand through his hair, as the others nodded in agreement.

Ranma stood p straight and rubbed his neck "Don't forget me, Senshi I got your back." He grinned as Akane was quick to agree with him as she offered her own aid. Nabiki smiled as she nodded her head.

Nana and Ryouga, who only got the gist of what was going on; as she had to guide Ryouga in the right direction quickly agreed, with the others and offered their aid as well. "Sen-chan I want to help too they killed our parents it's only fitting that we see their demise."

Senshi's eyes softened as he took all of this in "You guys…" he trailed off unable to put his feelings into words as a small smile made its way onto his face. "Thank you, all of you. Now, I think I should pay Maki-nee a visit we'll need to prepare."

* * *

End

Netami – envy

Gokai – lust

Yoku – greed

Doki – wrath

Bushou – sloth

Gougan – pride

Houshoku – gluttony

Kousen – war

Alright I know I haven't updated in a while but, well school is hard right now. I'm not going into any details about this.

Anyways I want everyone to know that I am a very slow updater during the school year, for those who hadn't already figured it out yet.

Future story ideas: (note: all of these won't be considered until after I actually finish one of my current stories.)

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'With New Neighbors Come New Adventures'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out. "I am the sword" "I am the shield" "And I am the hand that guides them."

Note: if anyone has a cooler catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber. "You want me to jump three stories into the air?" "And you want me to work on silent casting?"

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. "Why do I have to hold myself back this much again?" he asked. "Because…it'll be funnier that way" was her simple response. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.


	12. and so it begins

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

Last time

_Senshi's eyes softened as he took all of this in "You guys…" he trailed off unable to put his feelings into words as a small smile made its way onto his face. "Thank you, all of you. Now, I think I should pay Maki-nee a visit we'll need to prepare."_

* * *

And so it begins

Senshi was a flurry of activity as he began packing for his trip to Okayama, grabbing everything he thought he'd need for the trip. "Let's see guns, swords, armor, healing ointment, clothing, ammunition." Listing off everything out loud he packed the non-weapons into a carrying case which he slung over his shoulder. Afterwards he slipped his two M9s into their hidden holsters and strapped two katana onto his back. Satisfied that he was ready he walked into his living room to see his friends all preparing themselves. "Alright guys, as much as everyone wants to tag along…they can't I need to travel quickly and a group will only slow us down." Pausing he looked over everyone's reactions and was happy to note they all nodded in agreement. "Okay good, here's the plan, Ranma and I will go pick up whatever Maki-nee has for us and everyone else will keep the city safe understand?"

Cologne nodded her head in agreement "That's a good plan Senshi-dono, two of our fastest and strongest fighters transport the items while everyone makes sure they have a home to return to." She turned towards her warriors and started barking out orders in mandarin *I want you warriors to move in pairs Happosai will protect the Tendo family and I will protect the nekohaten, Mousse I want you to patrol the perimeter and alert us if anything suspicious catches your eye!*

Her amazons nodded and with a salute they all darted away. Nodding to the remaining group she jumped away. Happosai sighed as he put away his pipe. "Alright Ryouga, I want you to protect Nana-san alright? No letting her out of your sight. If she's in the bathroom you wait right outside the door." The lost boy nodded and followed Nana out of the house. Turning to Akane Happosai frowned "Akane…I think it's time you started getting some serious training so follow me I'll get you up to speed soon enough. Nabiki I don't want you very far from a fighter at anytime alright if you have to go out find someone who can fight to go with you. I think I'll retrain those two fools you and Ranma call fathers"

Nabiki and Akane nodded as they followed Happosai back to the dojo. This left Ukyo, Ranma and Senshi. Staring at her two friends Ukyo sighed "What do you want me to do?" she asked casually.

Senshi smiled "I want you to find Mamiya tell her what happened and ask her to protect Nabiki. Her strength will be a big help to us all." Ukyo nodded and with a wave she was gone.

Ranma glanced at Senshi as they walked out the door and towards the train station. "Senshi…you sure about all this?" he asked as he placed his hands behind his head. "I mean you're breaking the martial artists' code we're sworn to protect the weak and to never kill."

Senshi glanced at his friend "You forget Ranma I'm not a martial artist…I never was." He smiled a sad smile as memories came unbidden to his mind. "My hands are too bloody to claim that honor." Taking to the rooftops they made it to the train station within five minutes and jumped onto a train heading to Okayama. "I just hope…I don't have to kill anyone on this trip."

Ranma glanced at his friend in worry as the two of them sat down and watched the landscape pass them by as the train sped towards its destination.

* * *

Back at Nerima

Mousse frowned as he risked a glance from behind the boulder he was taking cover behind. Immediately he pulled back as bullets started pelting the spot his head had been in moments before. "Senshi wasn't kidding these guys are serious." He mumbled under his breath. Reaching into his sleeves he grabbed a few knives and prepared himself. 'Alright there are three of them all armed with sub-machine guns the armor Senshi gave me will protect my body. Wait for it.' He heard them fire a few more rounds 'wait for it…' he heard them reloading, 'NOW!' jumping from behind his cover he launched three knives at each of his attackers and all of them struck home downing their targets. Mousse wasted no time as he rushed forward and kicked their weapons out of reach just in case they could still move. Next he quickly he patted them down removing anything that could be used as a weapon against him, only when he was sure that they posed no threat did he check to see of they were still alive. 'Good all three are still breathing cologne will be able to get information out of these three.'

Tying all three of them up, he hooked their restraints together and started carrying them back to the café. Activating his headset which he had taken off after the initial shots he sent signals to cologne _"What is it?" _Mousse shifted the three men around a little "Senshi was right, this company is sending in men armed with guns, their orders are to shoot on site. I've caught three of them in section 3 and I'm bringing them in for questioning." _"Good, good make sure to strip them of their clothing first they may be wearing tracking bugs."_ "Understood."

However Mousse wasn't the only one to get into a fight. Mamiya cursed as she punched another merc in the face sending the poor man into his comrades bent in an odd angle. "Ukyo it's a good thing you told me our situation when you did! Now I can fight all out with no remorse! Those who would harm my friends will not escape me unscathed!"

Ukyo nodded her head "You got that right sugar! Let's make sure our men have somewhere to come home to!" she yelled as she slammed her spatula onto a man's head knocking him out. Ukyo had bumped into Mamiya at an arcade and had only just finished explaining when they were ambushed by a good thirty men with varying blunted objects in hand. Luckily none of the civilians had been harmed as they all had scrambled to get away from the fight area. Fifteen of the attackers already lay unmoving at the two girls' feet while the other fifteen circled around looking for an opening.

"AIYAA!" the battle cry of two amazons roared over the stale mate as Ren and Hua Nu struck from the enemies' rear cutting down five men before they could react. Taking advantage of the opening the amazons gave them Ukyo and Mamiya struck out and the combined force of the four women quickly overwhelmed the remaining attackers. Mamiya took a few calming breaths as the amazons checked for a pulse on the downed men. They were surprised to find that none of them had died despite the strength behind Mamiya's blows. Nodding to each other they grabbed two men each and turned towards Mamiya and Ukyo. "Ukyo could you guys tie the remaining attackers up while we bring these four in for questioning?"

Ukyo and Mamiya nodded as Mamiya pulled out some rope and got to work. "We'll meet you guys at the café then." Ukyo stated as the amazons jumped away.

Ryouga grunted in pain as he continued to run as a bullet nicked him on the arm. "Damn it got to get her to the nekohaten." He mumbled as he turned a corner. When they where walking an explosion had gone off and a piece of debris managed to hit Nana in the head and knock her out. To make matters worse men with guns started to shoot at them forcing the lost boy to pick her up and run. "Shit! I can't remember which way to go!" he swore to himself as he turned right. Suddenly he saw it, "There it is I'm almost there!" pouring on the speed he ran towards the café and began to shout "Cologne I need help!" Cologne hopped out of the café and quickly assessed the situation. Growling she launched into action and made quick work of the five gunmen chasing Ryouga just as he managed to gently set Nana down, the movement causing her to wake up.

"Ryouga…?" she muttered in a daze. Ryouga smiled

"I'm glad…you're…safe" he managed to say before suddenly collapsing sending Nana into a panic.

"Ryouga are you okay?" she shouted as she got up and shook him. Pulling her hand back she noted the large mount of blood on her hands, his blood. "No…Ryouga…RYOUGA!"

Cologne's attention snapped towards her store when the cry came out and she rushed in. "What's wrong child?" she shouted only to freeze upon seeing Ryouga's bloodied form. "No…" it only took a millisecond for her instincts to kick in and she rushed for the phone "Send and ambulance to the nekohaten this instant we have a young man with multiple bullet wounds!" she barked not even waiting for a reply. Hanging up she began to do the best she could to stabilize the young man as they waited for the paramedics to arrive.

The ambulance was there within five minutes something which impressed Cologne though she had no time to appreciate it as she stepped aside for them to do their work. The two paramedics worked quickly never saying a word as they got Ryouga into their ambulance and drove him away. Just as they left Mousse, Ren and Hua Nu rushed in panicked expressions marring their faces.

*Elder what's wrong why where they wheeling iron boy away!* Hua Nu shouted her worry seeping into her voice.

Cologne sighed as she washed her hands *He suffered some serious wounds protecting Nana.* she gestured to the girl who was staring at her hands in shock. *Girls…try to comfort her she must be in terrible shock seeing him collapse like that. I'll make us some tea…and leave the prisoners up stairs I'll deal with them soon enough. Mousse, make sure to make the knots as painful as possible.*

All three amazons nodded and did as they were told. Hua Nu and Ren trying to comfort Nana who had started bawling as soon as Ren had embraced her. Mousse grimaced as he dumped the attackers in a room and pulled out some chains. "What I'm about to do to you right now is nothing compared to what Cologne will do to you once she's ready." He said darkly to the unconscious men as he tied them up making sure to tighten the knots as much as possible.

When he made his way back down he noted that Nana had cried herself to sleep and that Ukyo and Mamiya had come in. "What's going on?" he asked as he sat down.

Ukyo looked sad as she drank some tea. "Other than what happened to Ryouga you mean?" she asked sadly. He only nodded his head. "We tied up about twenty-six of these goons and dropped them off at the police station downtown then we came right over." Grunting Mousse poured himself some tea

"Senshi is not going to take this well." He stated as he took a sip. The girls could only nod in agreement.

* * *

With Ranma and Senshi

Senshi stared coldly at the man in front of him who had been part of a squad sent to take him out. "Do you surrender?" he asked as he held an M9 pistol in the man's face. The man said nothing but instead went for his gun.

**BANG!**

The man's lifeless corpse fell off the moving train and into the river as the train continued to move. Turning to Ranma he sighed "He went for his gun, I had no choice." Ranma nodded solemnly he had seen it and knew that if Senshi hadn't pulled the trigger the man would've.

"Hey man like you said you had no choice right? So what's bothering you so much?" he asked as he took a seat only slightly winded from the brief fight they had.

Senshi holstered his gun and sat down with a sigh. "I…just don't like killing. It makes me feel less human because I can do it with so much ease." He stared at his hands. "These people…they turned me into a killing machine for their own gains." He snorted "And now that very weapon is coming back to kill them." He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath "I find it all somewhat ironic you know? Like our whole life is just one big TV drama for some higher being to watch."

Ranma stared blankly at his friend. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked not understanding what Senshi was saying.

Senshi chuckled "I'm saying that it feels like my life is governed by fate and 'm just going along with the ride." He said for clarification. "And to be honest the idea makes me sick. I mean, if this is destiny, than I'm destined to be a killer? A heartless assassin who can pull the trigger with no remorse?"

Ranma whacked Senshi on the head and scowled "Shut up man jeez you're making me depressed. Look if you can honestly regret what you're doing then you are not heartless." He stated it with such confidence that Senshi couldn't help but believe him.

Five minutes later they arrived at their destination. "Come on Ranma our destination is in the mountains. I wonder if Tenchi got any better with a sword." He mumbled as an after thought as the two of them set off towards the Masaki Shrine.

* * *

End

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	13. a brief respite

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

Current results for the poll on my FF13 idea (Where Naruto should meet the gang):

Somewhere on pulse – 11

Somewhere on Cocoon – 10

In the fifth ark – 6

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

Last time

_Ranma whacked Senshi on the head and scowled "Shut up man jeez you're making me depressed. Look if you can honestly regret what you're doing then you are not heartless." He stated it with such confidence that Senshi couldn't help but believe him._

_Five minutes later they arrived at their destination. "Come on Ranma our destination is in the mountains. I wonder if Tenchi got any better with a sword." He mumbled as an after thought as the two of them set off towards the Masaki Shrine._

* * *

A brief respite

Senshi smiled as he saw what seemed to be a fairly large house came into view as He and Ranma made their way through the forest. "There it is!" he shouted happily as he picked up the pace.

Ranma smirked as he jogged to catch up "Hey wait up for me man!" he was met with a bout of laughter as Senshi sped up making Ranma smirk even more. "You're on Senshi!" he cried as he too sped up.

Meanwhile in the household two girls sat on the couch worrying about their younger brother. "I hope Senshi can get here alright." The older of the two, Maki, stated as she rubbed her arms.

Her younger sister, Tsubasa nodded in agreement as she glanced over her shoulder every now and then as Ryoko one of the inhabitants had a habit of appearing behind her. "I know what you mean Aneki, I'm worried…" Someone placed a hand on their shoulders causing both sisters to glance up at the smiling face of Ayeka.

"Don't worry you two…he's already here and he's brought a friend with him it seems like." The princess smiled as she pulled the two up and motioned for them to follow her which they gladly did. "See they're coming into view right now." Ayeka mentioned as she pointed towards the north. Sure enough the two sisters could see the form of their youngest sibling come into view.

Tears forming in their eyes the two launched themselves at him at speeds impressive by normal human standards Ayeka realized. Senshi who had been laughing the entire time froze as he saw two blurs coming at him "What?" he could say no more as the two made contact sending him sprawling on the ground he was suddenly assaulted by four fists half heartedly hitting him as he they both started calling him an idiot.

"You stupid moronic idiot! You had us so worried!" Maki bawled as she started to cry into his chest.

Tsubasa likewise had begun to cry though for different reasons. "Do you know how hard it would be to find such great material for my books?" she cried as she clutched his arm.

"Oi…show a little more concern for your Otouto's well being Tsubasa-nee." Senshi said in a flat tone as a sweat drop formed on his head. "But either way…it's good to see you two" he said softly as he embraced his two sisters.

Ayeka and Ranma smiled at the scene as the rest of the household walked into the yard to see what was going on. "Oi Maki is this your Otouto we've heard so much about?" Ryoko asked with a smirk as she floated around the trio.

Senshi and Ranma stared blankly at her for about a minute before asking. "She can float?" they asked in unison causing everyone to chuckle as the only male among the residents came forward.

"My name is Masaki Tenchi, nice to meet you." He smiled as he offered Senshi a hand.

Accepting the offered hand Senshi smiled as he stood up "Nice to meet you too  
Tenchi, my name is Shuujuku Senshimaru, Senshi for short thanks for looking after my two Onee-sans."

Ranma smiled as he introduced himself "My name is Saotome Ranma sorry for the inconvenience. Everyone nodded as they shook his hand and introduced themselves.

Senshi sighed as his face turned serious "I understand you have some things for me Nee-san?" he asked quietly as they all entered the house.

Maki glanced at him for a moment before sighing. "Yeah, I do just wait a while. I still need to finish it. Why don't you relax a little for now, the organization won't be able to find this place."

Senshi snorted "Yeah right, these guys are just strong enough to scare any would be attacker away that's all. Don't give me that weird look Maki-nee I can sense it everyone in this house is really strong. Right Ranma?"

The pigtailed fighter looked around and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah…it's actually kind of scary how strong everyone's aura is." He admitted unnerved by Washu's godly aura.

Maki shrugged "Nonetheless you two should rest…" she paused as she took a sniff "and take a bath, you two stink to high heaven." She began to wave her hand in front of her face as if trying to wave the smell away.

Senshi and Ranma scowled before heading towards the floating bathhouse they had seen outside. "Sorry about that Ranma she can be very blunt." Senshi mentioned as the two entered the bathing area and began to clean themselves up.

Ranma waved him off "It's alright I'm used to people like that." He said as he rinsed off his hair. "I'll meet you in the bath." He said as he headed over to the bathing area. Senshi scrubbed himself off a little longer before heading over to join Ranma.

When he sat down Ranma opened his previously closed eyes and glanced at Senshi "You know…your Onee-sans weren't as crazy as you made them out to be." He stated off handedly. "I thought Maki would be some crazy mad scientist hell bent on some weird fixation."

Somewhere in the Masaki household Maki sneezed in the middle of her work screwing it up. "Damn it someone must be talking about me." She swore as she restarted the work.

"And you made Tsubasa sound like some voyeuristic nymph who likes to draw perverted things."

In her room Tsubasa sneezed causing her to screw up the drawing she was making of Senshi and a girl she knew from school. "Damn it now I have to restart!" she whined as she crumpled the paper and threw it into the trashcan.

Senshi scoffed "They haven't shown their true colors yet, but trust me…if the situation wasn't so serious you would understand what I said." Sighing he began to relax only to freeze as he felt something rub his back. Springing to his feet he turned around only to see nothing. "Was it my imagination?" he asked himself as he glanced at Ranma who was staring at him in confusion.

"Yo Senshi you okay?" Ranma asked as he watched Senshi making sure there was nothing wrong with his buddy.

"It's nothing thought I felt someone rub my back…it must have been my imagination." He waved his friend's concern off as he sat back down.

Ranma shrugged "If you say so dude."

"Hey guys do you need someone to wash your back?" a voice asked kindly when the two boys had closed their eyes.

In unison both boys answered "No thanks we're good." Only to pause "Hey Senshi, were you the one who asked if I wanted someone to wash my back?"

"No I thought it was you…" both boys slowly turned around only to see a grinning Ryoko who was staring at their dicks unashamedly.

"Yo you guys are both carrying pretty big packages aren't ya?" she said with a leer. Idly licking her lips she continued to stare as both tens tried to cover themselves up as they backed away from the crazy perverted super powered woman.

"Senshi…" Ranma muttered quietly as they hit a wall.

"Yeah Ranma?" Senshi asked equally quiet as he tried to sink into the water.

"We're fucked aren't we?" Ranma asked as he got as low as he could, trying to make himself seem less interesting to her.

"Yes, yes we are. Figuratively and literally I'm afraid to say." Senshi replied as he closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts.

Ryoko snickered as she floated closer to them "Aw… don't be shy mama is going to make you feel real good now boys." She purred as she got ever closer.

Tenchi who had just walked in intent on having a friendly chat with the two sighed in annoyance upon seeing the sight. "Ryoko stop screwing around." He said in a flat voice as he walked past her.

"But Tenchi! I never get to mess around with other people! It's always Ayeka and her reactions are getting boring!" Ryoko whined as she phased over to him and began to cling to his arm in an overly clingy manner.

Both Senshi and Ranma let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. "Oh thank god she was joking." They muttered in unison.

Tenchi laughed at his guests' misfortune as he began to scrub himself off. "Don't worry she does that all the time she won't actually go through with it." He said in a chipper tone as he smiled. "However…she might give you a case of blue balls if you aren't careful." He began to laugh uproariously again.

"Tenchi! Is that what you think of me~?" Ryoko whined as she clung to him giving him the puppy eye look.

Senshi and Ranma stared at each other for a second before heading for the door muttering things under their breaths. "Crazy aliens…" being the most used phrase.

When they arrived Sasami greeted them happily only to pause as she heard their mumbled complaints. "Ryoko-nee-chan?" she asked simply as she smiled. They nodded their heads as they smelled her cooking. "Figures…anyways dinner is almost ready, so make yourselves comfortable." With her piece said she bounded back into the kitchen whistling a happy tune.

Senshi blinked in surprise as he turned around and headed towards the couch. "Nice girl" he mentioned as he sat down.

Ranma idly nodded his head as he plopped down onto the floor resting his head in his hand. "Yeah kind of reminds me of Kasumi somehow." Senshi merely nodded in agreement.

"Who is like my sister?" a rather obnoxious voice asked from behind the two fighters. "And who are you calling obnoxious?"

Senshi and Ranma stared in shock at Ayeka who was glaring at them with her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance. 'Is she reading our minds?' Senshi wondered having never mentioned her being obnoxious.

Ranma sighed as he tried to explain already anticipating her response. 'Great a super powered Akane…' he thought sourly as he began to speak. "We were just mentioning how Sasami resembles a girl we know back home, Tendo Kasumi." He paused a bit "And we never called you obnoxious." 'Though you are' he added mentally.

Ayeka stared at them for a full minute before she huffed and walked away "I'm sure this peasant girl is no match for my Sasami."

"Bitch" two voices intoned at her turned back.

Spinning around she screeched "What was that you mongrels?" she snarled as she summoned her logs.

"Nothing…nothing at all." They answered in unison as they looked away from her.

Glaring at them Ayeka turned around and stomped away. "I'm impressed, you managed to piss her off but not get zapped." Washu had suddenly appeared next to them causing both teens to suddenly back away from her. "Oh come on you can't be that scared of little old me." She said with a smile as she pointed to herself.

Gulping Senshi and Ranma backed away further as Washu continued to inch closer. "What's a goddess doing here?" Ranma asked in a stuttering voice as he shakily pointed at Washu.

Washu blinked in surprise. "You know about that?" she asked curiously as she paused and stared Ryo-ohki hopping onto her shoulder. "How did you know, I mean I've kept that little fact well hidden?"

Suddenly an elderly male voice answered her from behind the two teens. "It's your aura Washu-chan these two have a keen sense for them it seems."

Slowly turning their heads to face the new arrival both teens nearly fell over in fright as they came face to face with Katsuhito who merely smiled and waved "Why hello there Senshi-kun it's been a while."

"Katsuhito-san, nice to see you again." Senshi replied as he backed away.

"Katsuhito-dono you said that my aura gave me away what do you mean and why didn't they react to Sasami then?" Washu asked as she sat down near Senshi causing the boy to freak out and jump over towards the table as he stayed away from both.

"Well you see…Washu-chan even though you hide your form quite well your aura is otherworldly and I don't mean alien to earth I mean as in an ascended being. As for Sasami, she hasn't fully developed in Tsunami's image yet; as such her aura is still that of a regular Jurain." The seemingly old man explained as Ranma took his chance to escape from the two.

Senshi and Ranma warily sat down on the porch just outside of the house. "Oh my god, this place is full of monsters." Ranma muttered as he held his head. Senshi silently agreed as he lay down. Ranma looked towards the sky suddenly "Hey you hear something?"

Senshi sat up and listened "Yeah it sounds like something is falling." He glanced up and saw what looked like a comet coming straight at them. "Oh hell."

**SPLASH**

"I hate this place so much now." They muttered in unison as they felt the change.

"Washu-chan~! I did it again!" a whiny voice called out as a dark skinned woman made her way out of the ship.

The small genius sighed as she made her way outside. "How many times do you have to do this Mihoshi?" she asked in annoyance as she began to rub her forehead in exasperation. "Senshi-dono Ranma-dono…what happened to you, you look…different."

Senshi and Ranma shared a glance before turning their attention back to Washu "We'll explain later." They stated as they turned to go back inside.

Tenchi also happened to walk in at the same time "Oh hey…do I know you two?" he asked as he stared puzzled at his two guests.

Senshi sighed as he pointed at himself "Senshi" he then pointed at Ranma "Ranma." Was all he said before he sat down.

Maki and Tsubasa who had come down at some point for dinner stared at their transformed brother. "Senshi?" they asked uncertainly. When he nodded the jumped at him trying to find something they could use for their own purposes which Senshi did a remarkable job avoiding their grasps.

Unfortunately Ryoko happened to be floating by and accidentally bumped him. Ranma who had seen the entire spectacle slapped her face and sighed. "Great…Ero-Senshi is coming out." Everyone other than herself and Senshi turned to face her.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

Ranma sighed again as she stood and grabbed a tea kettle which had been placed on the table already. Pouring it over her head she activated the change. "I'll explain later right now…you might want to get away from him Ryoko"

"Damn girl you look sexy as hell!" Senshi's suave voice claimed as an arm wrapped itself around Ryoko's shoulder. "Someone bring out the booze I'm getting plastered with this sexy chick!" Senshi's hair had somehow been spiked upwards as he wore a shit eating grin as he held up a sake cup an arm wrapped around Ryoko's shoulder.

Everyone stared at Senshi as if he had grown a second head. Ryoko in particular was staring at Senshi in worry. "Okay what the fuck is going on here?" she asked bluntly as she tried to pry him off of her.

Ranma sighed "It's his curse. During his training trip to China he fell into a cursed spring in Jusenkyo. Now whenever he touches cold water he turns into a super pervert. However, due to his own self control he can control himself as long as no girl touches him. The only problem is… if a girl does touch him his entire personality modifies itself to fit that of the girl's ideal man. Sure generally he's a real Casanova but he pays extra attention to the girl who first bumped him."

"Oh fuck my life." Ryoko moaned as she slumped her shoulders in disappointment.

"When and where?" Senshi asked as he stared at Ryoko seriously.

Ryoko blushed as she realized he meant it. "Go away you pervert only Tenchi is allowed to do those things to my body!" she screamed as she tried to push him away not really succeeding as he held onto her.

"Aw don't be like that baby. He can join us it'll be a threesome." Everyone's face reddened at his words as unbidden images came to mind.

"Hurry we got to hit him with hot water to reverse the curse!" Ranma called out as he threw the hot water at Senshi who dodged it, suddenly appearing next to Ayeka.

"No way am I letting you interrupt my fun again you prude. I'm just trying to have some fun with the ladies what's so wrong with that?" he asked as he slipped a hand around Ayeka's waist earning him a squeak from the surprised woman.

"Maybe because you're not yourself when this happens?" Ranma pointed out as he urged Sasami to get more hot water.

"Oh I assure you I'm 100% me when I do this!" Senshi declared loudly as he took a pose.

Ayeka who had temporarily froze when he had grabbed her slowly came back into reality when he let go to take his pose. "How dare you…how dare you touch me!" she screamed as she summoned her logs and attacked him.

"Whoa!" Senshi shouted in shock as he darted away from her to a safe distance. "What an electrifying experience." He mused as he wrapped an arm around the woman in front of him which happened to be Mihoshi. "Hey baby want to go out?"

"Leave her alone you scoundrel!" Ayeka shouted as she charged the perverted boy.

Dodging her attacks with relative ease Senshi began to taunt her. "Oh so close. Missed me by a hair. Whoa almost had me there. Come on you call that trying?" pretty soon he was laughing his ass off as Ayeka attacked in a blind rage as she quickly tired herself out. He was however unprepared for the sudden tackle Ryoko performed as she pinned him against the floor.

"Hurry up with the water!" she shouted into the kitchen as she held a struggling Senshi down.

"Oh Ryoko-baby I didn't know you wanted to be on top, why didn't you just tell me?" he asked pleasantly as he grinned up at her.

"Shut p or I'll knock you senseless." She threatened as she tightened her hold on him.

"Oh feisty…I love it. Punish me darling I've been a bad boy!" he cried out in joy as he felt her smack his back as hard as she could, which was…pretty damn hard apparently as it left an extremely large red mark.

Luckily for everyone else Sasami came back in with the water and poured it over Senshi's head turning him back into he regular Senshi. "What happened?" Senshi asked dizzily as he looked around. "And why does my back hurt like hell?" he asked as he winced at the pain.

Ranma sighed and sat down again. "I'll tell you later for now…can we eat I'm starving."

* * *

End

There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual. There are actually a few more ideas I have added to the list below please think about them and tell me what you think.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The butler – Naruto/Kampfer – Naruto, self appointed butler of the Senou family since Natsuru had offered to give him food and shelter out of the goodness of his heart, knew keeping an eye out for the young Senou would be difficult but this? This was insane. "Let me get this straight…you turn into a chick who has to fight other chicks because a stuffed tiger with it's guts hanging out said so?"

I'm not abnormal – Naruto/Medaka box – Naruto, given a second chance in a new world, only wanted to live a normal high school life. Sadly his new school was anything but normal "Could…could you put some clothes on Kaichou?"

For the best – Ranma/Hayate the Combat butler – Genma, desiring nothing more than to be the best father he could, decided to help the kid who was bawling his eyes out in front of him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I'm going to be a what? – Naruto/ichiban ushiro daimao – Naruto, who had seen and done many things in his long life, had expected to be told many things when he had walked up to the little…bird thing to find out what he would become in the future, but this…this wasn't one of them. "I'm going to be a what?"

The following three stories are the ones you can choose from in my poll on my FF13/Naruto crossover. They are listed in the order found on the poll meet on Pulse, Cocoon or on the ark:

1) The eternal – Naruto an immortal displeased with the way things had turned out due to Fal'cie rule has chosen to aid the L'cie in their quest to save Cocoon. The fact that Vanille remembers him from her childhood had nothing to do with it…honest.

2) The Wraith – Kakashi, in a last ditch effort to save Naruto's life used his Mangekyou Sharingan to transport the blonde to a different world. Now in a world called Cocoon called a pulse L'cie because of his powers Naruto disappeared in order to learn about his new home. Disgusted with the ignorance of the populace he dons the title wraith and fights PSICOM from the shadows that is…until the purge.

3) Meet the maker – After their fight with Cid Raines the L'cie, led by six little foxes happen upon a stone statue near the airship leading out of the ark. "The red elixir of the tragic six, shall revive he who can right the wrongs of the misguided world"

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	14. It's a what?

__

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

Last time

_"Oh feisty…I love it. Punish me darling I've been a bad boy!" he cried out in joy as he felt her smack his back as hard as she could, which was…pretty damn hard apparently as it left an extremely large red mark._

_Luckily for everyone else Sasami came back in with the water and poured it over Senshi's head turning him back into he regular Senshi. "What happened?" Senshi asked dizzily as he looked around. "And why does my back hurt like hell?" he asked as he winced at the pain._

_Ranma sighed and sat down again. "I'll tell you later for now…can we eat I'm starving."_

__

_

* * *

_

It's a what?

It had been a day since the two Nerima residents arrived and Maki was finally going to reveal the things she had wanted to give Senshi. "First off…these potions I've been working on! They'll force the truth out of anyone who consumes them." She declared holding up a vial of red…goo? Ignoring the look of disbelief on Senshi's face she handed him three dozen vials of the red goo. "One vial is enough to have a person telling the truth for an entire day so use them wisely." She stated as he put them away. "Secondly new wrist guards! They're made of the strongest metals known to earthlings!" she pulled out two obsidian black wrist guards rather ordinary looking with no designs what so ever. "These babies will even stop a bullet fired from an M21 sniper rifle." Again she ignored the disbelieving stare from her younger brother. "And finally this gunblade!"

_"_A what?" Senshi asked carefully as he grasped the handle and took a good look at it.

"It's a gun and a blade at the same time…therefore…gunblade." His sister provided cheerfully.

Upon closer inspection Senshi noticed the point of extension and swung the item downwards. To his surprise the top portion clicked and fell into place forming a beautiful sword that gave off a bright light. "Is it supposed to be glowing like that?" he asked idly noting that it wasn't a reflection of light.

Chuckling nervously Maki rubbed the back of her head. "It's meant to act as a makeshift torch in dark areas." She stated as she waved it off.

Shrugging Senshi flipped it back into gun form and turned around to aim at a tree, lining up his sights he quickly pulled the trigger three times. "Good bullets are within three centimeters of each other." He stated as he re-holstered his new weapon. "Where'd you get the idea?"

"Oh…uh…nowhere?" she mumbled as she started to scratch her head.

Senshi narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Nee-chan…Where…did…you…get…this…idea?" he asked again

She tried desperately not to look at him, but failed "Alright, alright I'll tell you!" she eventually screamed out. "I got the idea from one of Nana's games there…happy?" she asked with a huff.

Senshi frowned as he crossed his arms. "You…" he muttered softly as he shook his head from side to side. "Well whatever…thanks for the…uh…gunblade"

Maki smiled "No problem!" she chirped as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

Senshi sighed as he returned the hug. "Ranma and I have to head back though our friends are waiting."

Maki pouted "But…but…I didn't get to experiment on you yet!" she cried out as she started to tear up.

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!" Senshi shouted in rage as his head seemingly inflated to display his anger.

"Ah…Senshi-san and Maki-san what are you two doing out here?" Tenchi asked as he walked into view carrying a gardening hoe. "Oh cool sword Senshi did Maki-san make it?"

Senshi visibly calmed down as he turned to his old friend with a smile "Yeah she did isn't it cool it can turn into a gun see?" he demonstrated the gunblade's functions with a smile. "However, Ranma and I should start heading back to Nerima there are some things we need to do."

Tenchi nodded sadly "I see, I saw Ranma in the house with Sasami-chan." He pointed towards the house with a smile.

"Thanks." Senshi nodded his head and started making his way towards the house.

Tenchi watched him go with a sad smile "Your Otouto has a lot on his shoulders…doesn't he?" he asked softly as he glanced back at Maki.

She nodded slowly "Yes…he does." She agreed as she turned and walked away.

"Ranma! Where are you? We need to get going!" Senshi called out as he walked into the house. 'Where is he?' he thought as he walked around the house.

Ryoko chuckled as she poked her head through one of the walls. "Oh this is going to be fun." She muttered as she disappeared. Re-appearing right behind Senshi she casually phased her hand right through his chest.

Senshi stared at the hand waving at him from his stomach. "What the fuck?" he asked bluntly as he tried to move forward only for the hand to stay with him. "Am I hallucinating?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly Ryoko poked her head through and waved at him. "Yo!" Senshi stared at her in mild annoyance.

"Hey Senshi you called…me?" Ranma asked as he stepped into the room only to pause upon seeing the scene in front of him. Ryoko paused for a moment before she waved at him. "Hey Femboy." Ranma passed out. "Was it something I said?"

Senshi chuckled absently as he sweat dropped "Please get out." He mumbled as he moved to help Ranma up Ryoko staying where she was bored out of her mind.

"Aw you guys aren't any fun." She whined as she floated away. Senshi did not dignify her with a response.

Senshi sighed heavily as he set Ranma onto the couch. "Great now we can't leave until he wakes up…and I don't have any smelling salts with me."

"Senshi good morning." Turning around he nodded at his sister. Before turning back around. "What are you doing?" she asked as she sat next to him.

Sighing once more he began to talk "We have to go back today so I came in to collect Ranma but he passed out due to shock when Ryoko scared him."

Tsubasa giggled before she realized something and reached into her pack. "Here I just finished this project." She handed him an adult manga, which had a picture of a rather pretty girl, who was half naked, sitting in his lap.

"You know it would be nice if you didn't make the male characters look so much like me." He stated after he put it away in his shirt.

"Why? Don't you like all the attention?" she asked knowing that most guys would love to have pretty women throw themselves at them.

Senshi's features showed how troubled he was as he slapped on a restrained smile. "It gets to you after a while." He stated evasively.

Tsubasa didn't look like she understood but nodded nonetheless. "Alright, I won't make them exactly like you then. Now that I've met Ranma I think I can start adding variety to my male characters." She smiled perversely "After all I only draw the mouth-watering hot men."

Senshi sweat dropped "You mean you haven't though of any man other than me as good looking until you met Ranma?"

Tsubasa wagged her finger at him "I said mouth-watering hot." She corrected "There are plenty of 'good looking' men out there but none of them were guys I felt girls would want to screw just for the sake of screwing."

Senshi merely stared at the middle sister of his family with a blank stare. "Super pervert." He stated as he pointed at her unenthusiastically.

"Who's a super pervert?" an innocent voice asked from the kitchen causing the two Shuujuku siblings turned around to face Sasami.

"Oh nothing you need to know about Sasami-chan." They both stated in unison as Tsubasa quickly hid her pack behind her back.

Sasami tilted her head to the side in confusion before shrugging and walking over. "What were you two talking about?" she asked sweetly.

Senshi looked away "Well I was telling Tsubasa-nee that Ranma and I were going to be leaving today, but Ranma passed out because of Ryoko so now I have to wait."

"Have you tried a bucket of water yet?" Sasami asked curiously

"No…not yet." Senshi replied with a smirk.

"Bucket is under the sink." Sasami stated with a smile.

Tsubasa giggled "I'll get the hot water ready." She declared as she walked into the kitchen followed by Senshi who went to get the bucket.

When the two returned they noticed Washu sitting next to Sasami with a smirk. She waved them off. "Don't mind me." She stated in a whisper to which the two siblings nodded. Senshi went first and threw the contents of the bucket over Ranma who immediately jumped up screaming "COLD!"

Ranma glanced around before zeroing in on Senshi who was grinning like a mad man. "Senshi you bastard I'll get you for that." She shouted as she started chasing him around the room shouting profanities the entire time. Which Washu prevented Sasami from hearing…of course.

Tsubasa giggled lightly as she held up the kettleful of hot water waiting for Ranma to notice it. When she did Ranma blushed before thankfully accepting the water. "Thanks Tsubasa." He muttered after a while as he looked away.

"Come on Ranma we don't have time to waste let's get going." Senshi urged as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

"Oi wait a minute at least let me grab my stuff!" Ranma shouted as he raced upstairs grabbed his stuff and headed back down. "Oh by the way…where's Ayeka?" he asked noticing that the princess was the only one he hadn't seen all day. Mihoshi he knew was sleeping on the porch.

Sasami giggled "She's up at the Shrine with Katsuhito-jii-chan!" she declared happily as she waved good bye.

Ranma nodded his head in thanks "Alright tell her we said good bye okay?" he asked politely as he bounded out the door and after Senshi who hadn't bothered to wait for him knowing that Ranma could catch up.

Senshi glanced to his left just as Ranma caught up "I see you're done saying your farewells." He muttered as he picked up the pace.

"Yeah they're a nice family, strong too. Your Onee-sans will be safe with them." Ranma stated after a moment's pause.

Senshi nodded his head in agreement as they jumped onto a train. "Yeah they will. In fact there is no where on earth safer than with that family." He mentioned as they watched the scenery pass by.

Ranma glanced at Senshi curiously "Something I don't know about them?" he asked

Senshi shrugged his shoulders "Just a hunch." He admitted as they entered into one of the many urban areas on their way back to Nerima.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive fashion "If you say so." He muttered as he looked around. "You feel that?" he asked.

Senshi nodded as he calmly stood up and placed his back to Ranma's. "Yeah…some unwanted visitors on our little train." He stated as he pulled out the gunblade.

Ranma cracked his knuckles as six men jumped onto the train and surrounded them. "This is going to be fun." He stated darkly.

Senshi scoffed as he put away his weapon. "They're unarmed…there is no need to spill any blood today." He stated as he settled into a stance. Ranma nodded his head glad that he wouldn't have to watch Senshi kill someone again.

"Right let's do this!" he shouted as he charged the three in front of him. Senshi silently followed his example and charged forward to engage the other three.

Ranma ducked underneath the first man's fist easily before he punched the man in the stomach knocking the wind right out of him. "Too easy." He stated as he kicked the man in the head knocking him off the train as the other two regained enough senses to charge at him trying to use a pincer move. "Something that simple ain't gonna worm on me you losers!" he shouted as he quickly delivered a vicious round-house kick that sent both attackers flying off the side of the train. He turned around to aid Senshi only to pause as Senshi threw the last guy into a passing lake.

"Weaklings." Senshi stated coldly as he sat back down. "I see the company has gotten lax in its training regiments." He mumbled in a bored tone as he closed his eyes.

Ranma idly nodded his head as he sat down across from Senshi. "So what did your Onee-san want to give you?"

Senshi idly pulled out everything his sisters had given him "Well I'm not sure if they're as cracked up as Maki-nee claimed them to be but, she gave me a truth serum three dozen vials of it." He held up a vial. "Supposedly gets whoever drinks it to tell nothing but the truth for twenty-four hours." Ranma shivered knowing the amounts of pain he'd be put through if he ever drank it.

"That's a scary item…" he admitted as he looked away. "What else?"

Senshi nodded and put the vials away. "She gave me these wrist guards." He picked them up and showed them to Ranma. "Supposedly they can even stop an M21 sniper rifle, unfortunately I will never be able to test that out."

"Why not?"

Senshi stared blankly at the teen in front of him. "Do you even know what a sniper rifle is?" he asked irritably. Ranma shook his head no. "It's a gun that's used to kill people from a far distance, the most powerful sniper rifle has enough power to blow your head off from almost six-hundred to eight-hundred yards away." He paused when he noticed a blank look "Oh right…basically five-hundred and fifty meters to seven-hundred and thirty meters." Ranma stared in horror at Senshi. "Yeah I know scary right? Well supposedly these…" he held up the wrist guards. "Can stop one of the weaker sniper rifles"

Gulping Ranma hesitantly asked "How often do snipers miss?"

Senshi grimaced "You'd have to be moving at a pretty decent speed to stay out of their line of fire. The bullets are fast and their aim pretty damn accurate. It's why snipers are always the first targets."

Ranma pulled at his collar a little bit. "Anything else she give you?"

"This" Senshi pulled out his gunblade. "It's what she calls a gunblade. It's basically a gun and a blade mixed together." He flipped it into sword form and showed it to Ranma before flipping into gun form and showing it to him again. "Seems she got the idea from a game Nana-nee has."

Ranma nodded not really sure how such a thing was possible. "Wait what's this?" he asked reaching for the manga on roof of the train before him.

Senshi glanced at it "Oh that?" he paused as Ranma picked it up. "That's porn Tsubasa-nee drew."

Ranma instantly slammed it back down his face burning red. "A little warning next time alright…" he muttered as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

Senshi was too busy laughing to say anything as he picked the porn up and put it back in his shirt.

* * *

End

I hope everyone liked this chapter. Soon we start delving into the more serious stuff and the relationships start working themselves out.


	15. The warrior's pain

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

Last time

_Senshi glanced at it "Oh that?" he paused as Ranma picked it up. "That's porn Tsubasa-nee drew."_

_Ranma instantly slammed it back down his face burning red. "A little warning next time alright…" he muttered as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down._

_Senshi was too busy laughing to say anything as he picked the porn up and put it back in his shirt._

* * *

The warrior's pain

Senshi looked around suspiciously "It's quiet…too quiet." He mumbled as he pulled out his new weapon. "I don't like this." He muttered as he glanced at Ranma.

Ranma sighed as he walked alongside Senshi hands behind his head. "Yeah, whatever." He muttered in a bored tone as he casually looked around. "There's nothing here Senshi." He stated as he let out a big yawn that only served to piss Senshi off.

"You're hopeless you know that?" he asked irritably as they turned the corner.

"And you're paranoid." Ranma retorted quickly as they neared the Tendo dojo. "See nothing happened and we're already home."

Senshi scowled but put away his weapon. "Right, if you say so." He muttered clearly still on edge. "It just doesn't feel right." He mumbled as he looked around one last time.

Ranma waved him off. "Well whatever see you later I'm going to bed."

"It's only 3:00 PM…"

"I'm tired alright!"

Senshi, despite himself, smiled as he waved at Ranma "Whatever see you later Ranma." He called out as he walked towards the door to his own house. Reaching the door he reached for the knob only to blink in surprise when the door opened on its own. 'What?' he wondered to himself as he pulled out his weapon. Silently making his way into the house he crept along the walls pointing his gun at every shadow. "Come on girls…say something." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the living room. "Clear…" he muttered as he moved onto the next room. "Clear…clear…clear…clear." He repeated after each sweep of each room. "What's going on?" he muttered the edges of panic creeping into his mind. "Where is everyone?" he moved through the rest of the house "The house is clear…no signs of struggles, no blood, no notes, nothing is wrong…yet the door was unlocked…this isn't the operating procedures of the company. Did they go out and forgot to lock the door?" he wondered aloud as he made his way to the door. "Guess I'll go to the Nekohaten." He mused as he locked the door behind him. Walking out the door he noted Ranma waiting for him. "What's up?" he asked

Ranma frowned "No one is home, that's really weird…They didn't even leave a note." He answered as he remembered the disturbingly empty home. "Kasumi never leaves the house without leaving a note." He continued as he looked around.

Senshi nodded his head "mine too. No one was home, nothing was out of place other than the unlocked door." He glanced around as he reached for his weapon. "Let's go to the Nekohaten, maybe Cologne knows what's going on."

"My thoughts exactly." Ranma muttered as they made their way to the Chinese Ramen house via rooftops.

"Kousen you traitor! Prepare to die!" a man dressed completely in black shouted as he dropped from the air his spear ready to impale Senshi had he not moved out of the way. "You shall not escape!"

Senshi growled as Ranma settled into a stance. "Yari…you bastard so you show your face." Senshi scowled as he stood up and pulled out a spear of his own. "Ranma go on I'll catch up later." He motioned for Ranma to go "Make sure everyone is okay."

Ranma hesitated as he looked back and forth between the two. "If…you say so." He muttered, worry evident in his tone. Taking one last glance at the duo he jumped off as Senshi leveled his spear at Yari.

"What do you want Yari?" he asked darkly as Yari grinned.

"I want your head on a pike! Traitor, I'll kill you!" the enraged Yari shouted as he charged forward only to be knocked aside as Senshi used the butt end of his spear to jab Yari in the stomach with a surprising amount of force. "GAHHH!"

Senshi scowled at Yari as he walked forward preparing to thrust the bladed end into Yari's body. "You forget Yari…I was always better than you." Before he could deal the finishing blow he jumped to the side as a giant battle axe swept through his original position. "Ono…" Senshi trailed off as he glared at the new comer who looked like Yari's twin.

Ono glared at Senshi. "I won't let you harm Nii-san!" he shouted out revealing that the two were in fact brothers.

Yari struggled to his feet his eyes wide with panic "Ono get out of here! He's too strong for you!" he cried desperately as Ono charged Senshi whose eyes spelled death for the young man. Yari surged forward in order to protect his kin forcing Senshi to move away as he kicked Yari in the jaw forcing the man to stop. Ono took advantage of this and knocked Senshi's spear away as Senshi jumped out of Ono's reach.

"You two aren't so bad after all?" he mused aloud as he stared at them. "But you still won't win." He taunted as Yari charged forward. Yari thrusted his spear forward only to widen his eyes in horror as Senshi spun around it and gripped the shaft and wrenched it from his own grasp. Senshi kicked Yari away as he turned to block against Ono who brought his axe down and cleaved the spear in half. Senshi glanced at it before he spun one edge around so both points were pointing at Ono as he made his move. Quickly stepping into Ono's guard he impaled the youth with both parts of the former spear.

Ono gasped in pain as he stared at the wounds in shock. "Nii-san…" he managed to say as he coughed up blood and collapsed.

It had happened in an instant but to Yari it was all in slow motion as he watched his younger brother die at the hands of his former friend. "Tamaki…" he stuttered as he watched his brother fall. "TAMAKI!" he screamed as the pain consumed him. "SENSHI I'LL KILL YOU, YOU TRAITOR!" he pulled out a three segment spear and charged forward as Senshi reached for his gunblade. There was a wet squelching sound as Senshi ran Yari through with his blade. "Sen-shi…you…bastard…" Yari coughed as blood spilled from his mouth and onto Senshi's cloak.

Senshi lowered Yari's body next to his brothers a look of sadness in his eyes. "Chiaku…I'm sorry…Let go of your anger friend as you and your brother leave this world for the one beyond. May you both rest in peace." Yari coughed once more as his eyes closed for the last time. Senshi sighed and closed Ono's eyes which had remained open in shock. Picking both bodies up, he made his way to the river thankful that no one was out and about. As he walked he couldn't help but remember the past. _"Kousen meet the new recruits, this is Yari and his younger brother Ono."_ They had only been a bunch of kids being taught the deadly arts. _"Kousen you're so strong!" "Ah that's only because I've trained longer than you two have. You'll get there! And by the way my name is Senshimaru!" "I'm Tamaki and my nii-san is Chiaku!"_ They had grown up as friends training together. _"Senshi…why did you save us?" "That's easy! Because we're friends!"_ They had been comrades in arms. Senshi couldn't help it as he arrived at the river, as he started to cry for the death of his friends whom he killed himself. _"I love the ocean it's so free! When I die I want to be buried at sea!"_ The words of the energetic little brother. He spotted their row boat which they had probably used to enter the district. 'They always did love the water…' he mused to himself tearfully as he loaded their bodies onto it. Lighting the boat on fire, he lightly pushed it off as it began to sail down stream. "Chiaku…Tamaki…I'm sorry…" he managed to say before he started crying outright. Turning his back on the blaze he made his way back to the Nekohaten crying the entire way.

At the Nekohaten Ranma would periodically stare at the door as the others tried to calm him down. "Ranma, He'll be fine." Akane tried to reassure him as she offered him a cup of tea.

Mei Ling nodded her head as she agreed with the blue haired Tendo. "Airen strong, Airen win!" she stated with conviction as her fellow amazons, Nana, and Mamiya all nodded in agreement.

Cologne who was preparing their dinner nodded in agreement. "I have to agree, Senshi-kun will not fall so easily." She announced as the door opened. "Speak of the devil." She murmured.

"AIREN!" the amazons, minus Shampoo, shouted as they launched themselves into his arms. "We were so worried!" Ren shouted as she buried her face into his chest.

Senshi managed a weak grin. "Hey…you'll get blood all over yourselves if you keep hugging me." He said softly as the amazons pulled back and noted all the blood.

"AIYA! Elder help Airen has blood all over!" Hua Nu called out as they all began to fret over him as they removed his cloak.

Cologne quickly turned off the fire as she and everyone else turned and rushed over to Senshi. "Senshi show me your injuries!" she ordered as she prepared her various healing salves.

Senshi sighed softly "It's not mine…" he muttered quietly "It was…a friend's." He continued as tears started to fall.

Nana slowly came up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Shhh…." She comforted him "It's alright…Sen-chan…it's alright…what happened?" she asked as he cried his eyes out as everyone could only watch.

Senshi took a few moments to collect himself as he calmed his breathing. "Yari, and Ono the men who attacked me…" he paused as more tears started to fall. "They grew up with me in the organization…we we're friends." He trailed off as Ranma realized what happened.

"No…it didn't happen." He muttered hoping he wasn't hearing what he was hearing.

"It all happened so fast, they were threats to me, my family, you guys…I had to stop them…I…I killed them! My own friends, my comrades." He cut himself off as he continued to cry the pain far too great for him to hold it back.

Nana simply held him as she rubbed his back soothingly in silence. Nabiki struggled to keep her composure as her body shook in repressed pain as did Mamiya. The amazons, Ukyo, Kasumi, and Akane all sobbed quietly for the boy who suffered so much. Genma and Soun looked away from the sight less they find themselves in tears in the time when they all needed to keep a straight head. Happosai looked at the ground as his anger towards the company rose. Ranma, Ranma sighed as he walked over. "Senshi…there's more bad news." He said quietly "Ryouga is in the hospital…he was shot up pretty good the doctors ain't sure he'll make it."

Senshi frowned as he managed to wipe the tears away. "Really? Damn it." He swore as he got to his feet.

"It was my fault." Nana stated meekly as she looked away form Senshi. "He got hurt protecting me." She continued as she looked more and more upset.

Senshi pulled his sister into a hug "I'm sure he'll pull through in the end." He reassured her as he perked his ears. "You hear that?" he asked as he broke the hug to begin looking around.

The amazons shifted into battle positions almost instantly as they formed a circle around the non-combatants. Happosai and his two students jumped up into the rafters as they began looking around. Ranma, Ukyo, Mamiya and Akane glanced around as Senshi pulled out his weapon of choice for such a small area, a wakizashi. "Give up peacefully Kousen and we won't harm those inside with you!" a voice shouted from outside the restaurant. "This is your only warning!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Senshi called back in anger. "Company policy is to kill all enemies around the target! You guys see everyone as the enemy!"

The man outside paused as if contemplating the fact. "True…Everyone, charge kill everyone in that building!"

"Ninja!" Soun shouted as the first wave entered the building. "Beat them back!" he roared as he kicked the closest Ninja in the face sending him out of the building.

The Nerima crew made quick work of the first wave of attackers easily knocking them all out of the building. Ranma scoffed "They ain't so tough." He muttered disdainfully as he dusted his hands off.

Senshi said nothing as he glanced at his Wakizashi. "Tch…need to get this thing repaired now…" he muttered in contempt as he put the short sword away and pulled out the gun blade and shifted it into sword form. "Get ready, here they come!" he shouted as he swung his blade in a full circle cutting the two attackers who had jumped at him from the window.

Ukyo smashed one into the wall "They keep on coming out of nowhere!" she shouted as she spun around only to widen her eyes as a dagger came within inches of her face only for the assailant to be knocked away by Ranma who smiled at her. "Thanks Ran-chan!" she called out as she attacked the next ninja she saw.

The amazons worked efficiently as they attacked and defended keeping the enemy away from Kasumi and Nabiki who watched in terror as things escalated as more and more kept on pouring into the restaurant. "This is bad." Nabiki muttered as she glanced around trying to figure out something she could do. 'There's nothing here that will help us.' She swore as Kasumi flinched every time someone was hit.

Akane surprisingly enough was doing well as she pounded every enemy who came her way into the wall often leaving indents the shape of whomever it was that she had hit. "Damn it Home wrecker quit wrecking Shampoo's home!" The understandably upset Amazon warrior shouted as she knocked a man out with her Chui.

Senshi said nothing as he danced around one opponent in order to cut another. Flipping his blade around he stabbed backwards into the stomach of the one he had previously slipped past. "There's no end to them" he muttered in anger as they continued to fight.

Happosai knocked one through the roof as he smiled "we're almost done!" he called out as the remaining Ninja stopped and hurriedly picked up their fallen as they fled.

"Not quite." A voice said from behind Nabiki. She tried to turn only to be grabbed as the man from outside held her hostage as he placed her in a choke hold. "Drop your weapons or I'll kill the girl."

The amazons did as told as they scowled having let this man past them to get to the non-fighters. "This bring great shame onto Amazons." Shampoo muttered hatefully as she glared at the man in front of her.

The man, who once more was dressed in all black along with a black ski-mask sneered "good girls" he muttered as he shifted his glance to everyone else. "I said drop your weapons." He stated again.

Happosai grunted as he dropped the explosives in his vest as Ukyo dropped her spatula and the utility belt she usually had on her. "There now let her go." She ordered as she glared at the man who cackled.

"Let her go? I think not…Kousen over there has yet to drop his weapon." He glanced lazily at Senshi who stared at him impassively. "Drop it."

Nabiki's mind raced as she tried to figure out what was going on. 'I'm being held hostage…he's using me to get at everyone else.' She looked around trying to find something that could turn the tide. 'Something to distract him.' She thought hurriedly. 'Wait…distraction…no other option I hope it works' there were few times Nabiki truly loved her ability to think as fast as she did and this was one of them. She took the man's moment of inattention to her and bit down on his hand…hard.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" the man roared as Nabiki tried to get away, but the man was fast and her move had only gained a few seconds, a few seconds was all Senshi needed.

Senshi quickly flipped the blade into gun form pointed it at the man and pulled the trigger. "Boom headshot." Senshi muttered darkly with some sort of sick satisfaction as the man's body toppled backwards from the impact as his brain splattered the wall behind him. Senshi walked forward and quickly de-masked the man and froze. "No…it couldn't be." He muttered as Ranma glanced at him from his position next to Nabiki who was shaking from the after effects of her crazy stunt.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

Senshi glanced at him before he bent down and grabbed the man's dog-tags and showed them to everyone. "This guy…was a U.S. Marine, and a good friend of mine during my company days. Damn that makes me sound old it was only last year in Iraq." He paused as he glanced at the tags. "His call sign was Specter-1 and to the company he was Sasuga" he glanced sadly at his fallen friend as he knelt next to his body and closed his eyes. "The world of light cannot live without those who dwell in darkness. May you rest in piece." He gently picked up the body and walked out the door and towards the forest. "I'll be back." He muttered sadly as he carried his friend away.

Ranma made to follow him only to be grabbed by the shoulders by Genma. "Oyaji what are you doing? He's hurting can't you see it?" he stated as he pointed at Senshi's retreating back.

Genma sighed "Yes I know…but it's something he needs to do himself…Son…you must understand he was just forced to kill another of his friends in order to save Nabiki. There is nothing we can do other than offer our aid when he comes back."

Ranma looked away as he clenched his fists. "No way…" he muttered in a feeble attempt to deny that he knew Genma was right. "He needs friends now, more than ever." He actually sobbed once. "Why is everything going downhill for him?" he finally asked as he unclenched and clenched his hands. Genma could offer no answer as he pulled his son into a fatherly hug.

The others watched in sadness as Cologne held back Senshi's Amazon suitors. "He needs some time to cope." She stated as she motioned for them to clean the mess. "We need to occupy ourselves with cleaning come along now."

Senshi's eyes started to tear up once more as he neared the forest. "You always loved the forest didn't you David?" he asked softly as he set the body down and began to build a pyre._ "Call me Sasuga, Kousen we're partners for this mission." "Understood" "Ah, Geez you're one of those stick up the ass types eh?" "What?"_ they had started out as partners his rather lax attitude had surprised Senshi. _"Kousen look out!" _he had saved his life many times. _"Take a look at this Kousen, it's my wife and kid. She still thinks I'm in Iraq, she doesn't know about the company."_ He was a family man. 'Rena…I'm sorry.' Senshi thought quietly as he glanced around to make sure it was safe to light the fire. Nodding in satisfaction he pulled out a lighter from David's pocket, before he lifted David's body and placed it onto the pyre. Offering a silent prayer he used the lighter and placed it in the pyre as the wood quickly caught fire. Senshi watched it all with a strong sense of regret for the letter he would have to write. "He died a warrior's death…Rena…" he muttered again the name of his friend's wife. He watched the fire until it reduced the body and the pile of sticks it had rested on to nothing but ashes at which he quickly put the fire out with a stock pile of buckets of water he had prepared beforehand. Silently he watched the wind blow the ashes into the forest as Senshi reflected on why this had to happen. "It's all their fault." He mumbled as he let out a mighty cry to the heavens.

Everyone at the Nekohaten glanced up at the sound as it traveled through their very souls. Akane looked around nervously "what was that?" she asked.

Cologne glanced at her before turning back towards the direction of the gut wrenching cry. "That my dear was a cry announcing the warrior's pain to the world. It was also the announcement of the warrior's quest for vengeance."

* * *

End

Hope you liked it. Anyways the way I put it into this gray situation is to show that Senshi actually did have friends during his time with the company and now the company is pitting him against them. This will show that he has to deal with not only fighting for his life, but fighting for the lives of his friends at the cost of the lives of his previous ones.


	16. He's a beast

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

Last time

_Everyone at the Nekohaten glanced up at the sound as it traveled through their very souls. Akane looked around nervously "what was that?" she asked._

_Cologne glanced at her before turning back towards the direction of the gut wrenching cry. "That my dear was a cry announcing the warrior's pain to the world. It was also the announcement of the warrior's quest for vengeance."_

* * *

He's a beast!

When Senshi returned his bangs covered his eyes as he merely sat in a chair and placed his face in his hands, silent tears running down each cheek. The Amazons were quick to comfort him as they placed soothing hands on his back worry visible on their faces. "Airen?" Hua Nu ventured as she knelt in front of him. *Are you alright?* she asked in Chinese not wanting anything to be lost in translation.

Senshi said nothing as he leaned into the closest girl to him who happened to be Mei Ling. Startled by the sudden action Mei Ling took a few seconds to wrap her arms around him as she whispered comforting things into his ear. *It's alright now Airen.* she muttered as she began to run her hands along his back as her mother had done for her when she was sad.

Everyone watched the scene, sadness evident in their eyes. "Sen-chan" Nana began as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sure they're in a better place now." She tried knowing how unhelpful it sounded. She winced when he turned to face her and she saw his dead to the world eyes.

Ranma clenched his fists as he tore his eyes away from his friend's despairing visage. "Damn it." He muttered angrily "How dare they do this to Senshi." He swore as tears threatened to fall, shaking his head he looked up at Happosai who was sitting in the rafters. "Any ideas Jiji?" he asked knowing the old man was thinking about something.

Happosai glanced down at his star pupil. "Maybe…" he muttered as he looked away. "We can't do anything with Senshi the way he is…he needs time to recover for now." With that said he got up and jumped away.

Cologne nodded in agreement. "I agree with Happy." She stated as she hopped around checking everyone for injuries and general wellbeing. "Any plan we might develop will need Senshi and he's too shocked to help us right now." She paused as she sent Senshi a glance. "For now I suggest trying to live your lives normally. This will give him time to recover."

Akane stood up "But what if we get attacked again?" she shouted in worry "If they send another one of his former friends what will he do then?" she was worried and it showed. "It might send him over the edge." She muttered dejectedly.

Cologne closed her eyes. "True…" she muttered sadly. "For now all we can hope is that nothing too shocking happens for a while Senshi is strong but he needs time to get over killing his friends." Here she looked very sad. "I suggest letting him rest a bit before going to school."

Mei Ling and the girls nodded their heads as they helped him to his feet. "We'll take him home for now." Ren stated as she looped one of his arms around her neck for leverage. "We'll report his status daily." With that the five amazons and the Tendo family made their way out of the restaurant and towards their homes.

Ranma and Genma glanced around at the remaining Amazons and Ukyo. "Baa-san, what's the worst case scenario?" Ranma asked worriedly as Genma cleaned his glasses.

Cologne sighed "Worst case…he never recovers." She mumbled as Ukyo and the others gasped. "This is common amongst many soldiers…the horrors they see sends them into shock and their minds never recover." She paused contemplating her next words. "But, Senshi is strong he'll recover."

Ranma stared at her "I hope you're right Cologne." He muttered as he and his father bounded away for their home.

Ukyo nodded her head "Keep me posted." She said as she walked out the door. Shampoo nodded her head as the spatula wielding girl left the restaurant.

When Ranma arrived at the house he immediately made his way towards the living room where he could here the voices of the other residents. "Anything new?" he asked sitting down next to Akane.

Nabiki shook her head "No Ranma-kun there isn't, Senshi-kun looks so sad right now." She replied as she shakily drank her tea, the after effects of the adrenaline from the ordeal affecting her body.

Kasumi placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "I think you should go to him Nabiki-chan" she stated earnestly catching everyone's attention.

"Come again?" Nabiki asked in bewilderment. "Why me?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement wanting to know what was going through the eldest daughter's head.

Kasumi gave them all a small smile "He killed that man to protect you…but I don't think that part has registered in his mind yet." She stated as she looked around "The only thing registering to him is that 'I killed my friend.' I don't think he has realized that he saved your life Nabiki-chan."

Nabiki seemed to think it over "I guess." She finally conceded as she got up. "I'll go see him now." She stated as she began to walk towards the door. "Let's hope this works…for all our sakes." She muttered the last part quietly so that no one could hear her.

Knocking on Senshi's door Nabiki waited patiently for someone to answer. "Who is it?" a feminine voice asked

Nabiki sighed "It's me Nabiki is Senshi-kun awake?" she asked unable to tell who had arrived at the door. She could hear the other girl sigh in relief.

"Sorry Nabiki, Airen is asleep." The Amazon stated "Maybe tomorrow." The girl added as Nabiki nodded in resignation.

"Alright thanks anyways."

"Is no trouble."

When Nabiki returned she wearily shook her head. "No good he's asleep right now." She announced as she began walking up the stairs. "I'm going to sleep." She stated as the others seemed to agree with her choice and made to head off to their own beds. When the morning came Nabiki was the second to get up as she hastily changed into her school uniform and ran down the stairs. "Kasumi-nee I'm heading out I need to see if Senshi is up." Kasumi barely had the time to nod her head before Nabiki was rushing out the door.

"She is in such a rush today." Kasumi mused with a smile on her face before turning back to her work. "Good."

Nabiki took a calming breath before knocking on the wooden door of Senshi's house. "Come on Senshi-kun please answer the door." She muttered distractedly as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes?" Senshi asked wearily as he poked his head out the door. "Nabiki?" he asked surprised as he squinted to look at her. "You're up early." He pointed out.

Nabiki chuckled nervously. "I wanted to see how you're holding up…after last night I mean." She said as she put on a smile. "I know it must have been hard on you." She continued when he showed no signs of answering her right away.

Senshi hesitated as he opened the door further revealing he had been holding his gunblade in his hidden hand the entire time. "Yeah…it's been hard." He admitted as he let her in. "Tea?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No thank you though." She replied as she took a seat. "So how are you feeling?" she asked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Senshi contemplated whether or not to tell her as he stared into his cup for what seemed like hours. Finally he sighed and took a sip. "Their faces keep on popping up." He stated "In my dreams that is." He amended quickly seeing her confused face. "They keep calling me traitor, demon, monster over and over again." He began to shed tears as he struggled to speak again. Nabiki saw this and pulled him towards her surprising him. "Nabiki?" he whispered softly as she held him close to her.

"Shhhhh…it's alright." She whispered into his ears as she rocked back and forth. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here today." She told him as she ran a hand through his hair. "He threatened to kill me and you reacted." She continued. "You said it yourself…this company trains it's men to be cold blooded killers your friends would not have hesitated in killing you would they?" she asked trying to calm him down.

Senshi sighed deeply "No…they would not have hesitated." He finally admitted as he just laid there his head resting on Nabiki's lap. "It's what we're trained to do." There was a long pause as both teens enjoyed each others presence that is until… "This isn't going to cost me is it?" Senshi asked that question

Nabiki abruptly stood up dropping Senshi on his head in the process. "I guess you're all better." She stated impassively as she walked out the door. "Get ready we need to get to school."

Rubbing his head in pain Senshi did as he was told mumbling something along the lines of "Crazy woman can't take a joke." Nabiki smiled "I heard that!" Senshi scrambled to get his stuff together.

When Senshi came out he was dressed in the boy's uniform for Furinkan high school. "Ready Nabiki." He stated as he walked up to her.

Nabiki glanced over him and raised an eyebrow. "What no weapon?" she asked knowing that he almost always had a weapon on him.

Senshi grinned "Right here." He announced patting his forearms; he tensed his muscles and out popped two five inch blades. "Better for indoors." He explained as he fell into step with Nabiki who had begun to walk away.

Nabiki shrugged "Well…whatever…" she muttered when he caught up to her. "Hopefully nothing will happen at school."

Senshi scoffed as they approached the old lady cleansing the sidewalk in front of her home. "I seriously doubt…." He paused having been splashed by the lady. "…that nothing will happen." He finished lamely as water dripped off his hair and onto the ground. "I seriously hate that old woman."

Nabiki chuckled but refrained from slapping Senshi's back as she was apt to do had it been Ranma. "Well at least it's something normal for this ward." She stated as she continued walking.

Senshi muttered something inaudible but kept walking to keep up with the middle Tendo daughter. "Does anyone else know about what happened?" he asked referring to the events of the night before.

Nabiki shook her head noting that Senshi was looking around ever so often. "No…these guys knew how to clean up after themselves: no blood anywhere, everything that had been damaged was repaired and no dead bodies." She shuddered "Like it never happened." She mumbled to herself as they neared the gates.

Senshi nodded "Yeah…Is that Kuno?" he asked pointing forward causing Nabiki to follow his gaze. "Why is he just standing there?"

"Tendo Nabiki…dost thou know the whereabouts of the feisty vixen?" he asked unknowingly angering Senshi who was standing next to Nabiki. "The fair maiden has not shown her lovely face around school for near three days." Nabiki simply pointed to her left, where Senshi was.

"Hey Senpai…" Senshi muttered darkly causing Kuno to frown as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Silence fool I care not what…" he was silenced by Senshi's fist which had buried itself into Kuno's face effectively knocking him out.

"Idiot." Senshi muttered as he walked into the building with Nabiki. Senshi paused as the two entered the building. "Thanks for everything Nabiki." He stated as he began to walk towards class.

Nabiki watched him leave. "No problem Senshi-kun." She muttered as she jogged to class.

Senshi sighed as he took his seat. "Guess I'm early." He muttered to himself as he sensed Ukyo approaching him. "Hey Ukyo." He stated as he turned to face the chef.

Smiling the Okonomiyaki chef nodded her head. "Hey Senshi how you holding up?" she asked as she took a seat next to him. "You seem a lot better than you did yesterday."

Senshi grinned as he flexed both his arms. "You bet I do." He laughed "Nabiki came by and talked with me a bit." He admitted as he placed his hands on the desk. "It really helped me look past what happened."

Ukyo nodded her head. "That's good to hear…did she charge you?" she asked as an after thought causing Senshi to chuckle.

"I asked the same question." He managed to say through breaths. "She dropped my head onto the floor as a result." He laughed a bit more. "But no…she didn't charge me."

Suddenly one of the nearby girls stumbled and bumped his elbow. Ukyo saw this and widened her eyes. "Crap…" she muttered as she started backing away from him. "That can not be good."

Senshi suddenly glanced at the girl who had bumped into him his Ruby red eyes sparkling in delight. "Why aren't you a cutie?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards the girl in turned in surprise, to be fair she was rather attractive.

"Huh?" she managed to squeak out before he wrapped her in his longer arms and brought her closer to him. "What….what's going on?" the girl nearly screamed as a blush adorned her face.

Senshi smiled and nuzzled her face "Nothing…bad…" he admitted as he brought her hands to rest them on his chest. "You just caught my interest." He admitted as he suddenly picked her up and held her close.

The class watched in shock as Senshi turned the girl into putty in his hands. Ukyo trembled as she gripped her spatula "PERVERT!" she screamed as she took a swing at him only to hit air as Senshi suddenly appeared behind her. He gripped her wrists and forced her to let go of her weapon. "My, my…such a feisty one you are." He whispered into her ears as he nibbled on her earlobe. "Ah…" Ukyo moaned as she tried to shake him off. "Get off of me…Hah!" her threats did little to scare him as each one was followed by a cute little moan or whimper only serving to spur Senshi on.

This was the scene Hinako walked into "What on earth is going on!" the child like teacher screamed as her face had tinges of pink all over it. "Happo-goyen-satsu!" she pointed it at the pair but only managed to hit Ukyo who collapsed into her chair.

"Why…" she whimpered.

Hinako, now in her adult form looked around. "Alright where are you, you delinquent!" she shouted, suddenly sensing something behind her she spun around and stuck her five yen piece forward only to freeze when Senshi grabbed her wrist and started to run his other hand up and down her arm.

"You have such soft skin." He murmured as he rubbed his cheek against her hand effectively knocking the coin out of her hand. "Oh my you're so tense. That's not good for your skin you know." He mentioned as he began to massage her arm and worked his way up.

Hinako tried to push him off without much success as his grip held firmly. "Shuujuku-san, unhand me this instant!" she shouted as she tried to kick him only for her leg to be caught as well as he shifted to massaging her legs. Try as she might she could not stop the gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing t-to m-me?" she stuttered her face beet red as she panted to catch her breath.

Senshi smiled up at her. "I'm giving you a massage" he answered her as his hands started kneading her thighs. "If you want I'll give you a full body massage." He whispered into her ear uncaring that the entire class was staring at him in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akane screamed as she walked into the room, charging forward she brought out her mallet and took a swing.

Senshi easily dodged out of the way "I was giving Hinako-sensei a massage." He stated. "Was that wrong?" he asked as he sat on Ukyo's desk and began to play with her hair. Ukyo too tired to do anything about it let him play with her hair.

Ranma shook his head and walked out the door. "I'm going to go get the hot water." He stated with a wave of the hand. "You guys keep him busy."

Ukyo whimpered again. "Ran-chan…don't leave me here!" she tried to scream but due to the draining of her ki it only came out as a muffled whimper. Akane scowled and charged forward again. And again she missed as Senshi appeared on the desk of the first girl who had bumped into him.

"Why hello there again." He stated merrily as he took her hand into his and kissed it. "It's always a pleasure to meet one as beautiful as you." He stated as the girl began to blush. He slipped a hand into her skirt and began to massage her. "Do you want it?" he asked huskily as Akane charged him again. The girl sank into her seat her face red and sweaty. "You're awfully rude today." Senshi muttered as he stared at her.

"You're awfully perverted today!" she countered angrily as she fingered her mallet. "I thought Nabiki-nee-chan was the only one for you!"

Senshi scratched his chin "Did I say that?" he mused to himself as he thought it over. "I don't recall ever saying that." He concluded.

Ranma sighed as he walked into the classroom carrying a kettle of hot water. "I think that's enough out of you." The pigtailed boy stated as he managed to pour the contents over Senshi's head reverting him back to normal.

"What…was I doing?" Senshi asked nervously as he looked around noting Akane's angry glare, Hinako's disapproving one, and another classmate's hungry stare.

In unison all three shouted with three different connotations "HE'S A BEAST!"

* * *

End

Hope you liked it. I plan to do something light hearted after every heavy hearted chapter from now on. I might also take a few chapters at a time to develop relationships or just for comedic relief before going back into Senshi's story.

For those who want more Ranma centric stories…I'M SORRY!

Yeah…this story revolves around Senshi sorry about that.


	17. sexy beast

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

Last time

_Ranma sighed as he walked into the classroom carrying a kettle of hot water. "I think that's enough out of you." The pigtailed boy stated as he managed to pour the contents over Senshi's head reverting him back to normal._

"_What…was I doing?" Senshi asked nervously as he looked around noting Akane's angry glare, Hinako's disapproving one, and another classmate's hungry stare._

_In unison all three shouted with three different connotations "HE'S A BEAST!"_

* * *

Sexy beast

Senshi glanced around in confusion "Did I do something?" he asked looking back and forth between the three women.

Ranma patted him on the shoulder. "I'd run right about now buddy." He stated as he pointed out that Akane had a mallet in her hands. "Yeah…I'd run." He repeated as he stepped away from the doomed boy.

Senshi gulped nervously his fear of women stating to kick in again. "Mommy!" unable to say anything else Senshi's face was crushed by Akane's brutish strength as she sent him into LEO with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"That'll teach the pervert." She stated with a laugh as she set the head of her hammer down. Laughing at her victory the other students slowly backed away from her fearful that she had finally snapped.

Ranma merely palmed his face as he sat down. "Well the old ghoul did say normal." He muttered softly to himself sighing as he tried to stave off the coming headache. "I can't believe I actually missed these days." He mumbled to himself as he continued to rub his head in exasperation.

"What was that Ranma?" Akane asked darkly mallet still in hand.

Ranma merely hung his head as she swung without even letting him try to explain. "I knew it." He muttered to himself as he folded his arms trying to spot Senshi so he could join up with his friend. Suddenly loosing altitude Ranma blinked in surprise. "I'm landing already?" he asked in wonder. "Akane must be worried about Senshi and sent me out here under guise of anger." He mused aloud in a rare case of extreme insight to the situation. He looked down and frowned seeing the coming water and the dripping wet Senshi just recovering from his own fall. "Crap…" was all he could say before he landed on top of Senshi pushing them both into the water.

Breaking the surface Ranma immediately bolted out of the water and stared where Senshi was slowly getting up. "Oi Senshi you normal?" she asked settling into a stance.

Senshi stared at her with his ruby red eyes and waved her off. "Yeah I'm fine." He stated as he stood up and walked up to her. On guard she backed away from him shifting her stance. "Relax Ranma; I don't go after girls who've already rejected me." He explained in his usual playboy like drawl. He smirked at her "Unless of course they have a change of heart." He wiggled his brows suggestively causing her to huff in annoyance.

"Fat chance of that happening Casanova." She muttered angrily as she wrung out her clothing as best she could without removing them.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He stated with a shrug as he flicked his hair back in a typical pretty boy fashion. "Maybe I can pick some women up along the way back." He muttered thoughtfully.

Ranma face palmed with a groan. "This walk is going to suck." She moaned causing Ero-Senshi to stare at her questioningly.

"Just because I like women…a lot, doesn't mean I'll fuck them right in front of you little red." Senshi grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Little red?" Ranma nearly screamed in anger as she turned on Senshi with a scowl. "What the hell man?" she shouted in indignation a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

Senshi chuckled "I think it fits, considering your size." He stated pointing out that he was almost a meter taller than her. Grinning down at her Senshi gave her a peace sign as she huffed and started walking away.

"Whatever, jackass." She muttered as she led the way Senshi opting to merely follow and send flirtatious winks and glances at any somewhat cute girl who passed by. Ranma noticing the looks Senshi was sending around turned on him and growled. "Stop flirting with every chick that passes by! Aren't you engaged?"

Senshi shrugged as he noticed Mamiya walking by. "Mamiya-chan!" he called out as he appeared behind her in his trademark speed "Good to see you again!" he chirped happily as a blush started forming on her flawless face.

"Senshi-sama?" she muttered shyly as she turned her neck to look at him. "Is that you?" she asked having not seen his cursed form for herself. 'So handsome'

Senshi nodded as he started to kiss her neck noting with some disdain that Ranma was making her way over to them in order to stop him. "Yeah it's me." He stated as she repressed a moan. "I'm going to do something wild right now." Senshi whispered into her ear as he sat down on a nearby bench bringing her onto his lap.

"Wha…" Mamiya began to ask only to freeze in shock when she felt a hand playing with her most sacred area. Suppressing her urge to moan and grind herself into his hand Mamiya managed to speak. "Senshi-sama, what are you doing in public no less?"

Senshi smirked as he nibbled on her ear. "In public?" he asked curiously. "My dear not a single person has noticed our little…fun." He murmured as he slipped a finger into her folds.

Mamiya gave out a cute little whimper as she bit her lips to keep from screaming in pleasure. "Senshi-sama…I can't hold on much longer." She whined as her legs spread apart a little further.

"SENSHI WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Ranma screamed as she caught up to him. "That's not something you do outdoors!" she continued much calmer than her initial outburst. "Come on let her go!"

Senshi scowled at the shorter red-head. "Killjoy." He mumbled as he pulled his hand away from Mamiya's maidenhood. Licking off the juices he smiled and kissed Mamiya on the lips allowing her to taste herself. "Until next time baby." He muttered into her ears as he left followed by Ranma who wanted to make sure he actually left the strong girl alone.

"You know she was about to cum right?" Senshi asked as he folded his hands behind his head. "She might be mad at you now since she won't get to finish."

Ranma scoffed "She can finish herself off if she wants besides you're not the real you." She pointed out as the two walked towards the city. "Where the hell can I get some hot water?" Ranma asked irritably.

"Ah Airen Nihao!" Mei Ling greeted happily as she walked up to them. "Airen want try no dish?" she asked as Senshi smirked.

"You could say that." He muttered as he grabbed her and hopped away faster than Ranma could blink. "That alleyway looks dark enough." He muttered into her ears sending a shiver down her spine.

"Airen?" she asked questioningly "Aiya…is Airen's curse." She realized before she smirked. "Airen want Mei Ling's body?" she asked as he hopped down into the alley and pushed her up against a wall.

"Definitely." He muttered into her ears as he pushed his knee between her legs and hungrily kissed her causing her to moan into his mouth.

Mei Ling smiled at his forwardness as she grinded against his leg begging for more. "Aiya Airen make me feel too, too good."

Senshi smirked as he lowered his knee causing her to whine a bit in want. "I can make you feel even better." He muttered huskily as he slipped his hands around her waist and into her pants as they began to knead her round buttocks.

"Me like." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck encouraging him to move his hands faster.

"SENSHI!" Ranma shouted as she jumped down from above and slammed her elbow into his skull knocking him out. "Jeez can't let you out of my sight can I?" she asked as she dragged him away by his pant leg.

Mei Ling blinked in surprise as her husband was dragged away by his male friend, currently in girl form. "What just happen?" she asked in confusion.

Ranma ignored the odd looks everyone sent her way as she casually dragged the unconscious pervert behind her making sure to hit every rock she could. "Dumb ass" she muttered under her breath as she entered Tofu's clinic and dumped him off on the bed. "Tofu-sensei can I get some hot water?" she called out causing the doctor to poke his head out the door.

"Ranma-kun?" he asked in confusion "What brings you here so late?" he asked noting that school should've been over a while ago. "Wait is that Senshi-kun?" he asked gesturing to the unconscious boy.

"Yeah had to knock him out less he knock someone up." Ranma explained as she sat down in an open chair. "Dude's curse makes him a total perv." She continued seeing Dr. Tofu's expression.

The doctor shrugged impassively "Well that's Jusenkyo for you." He muttered more to himself than anyone else. "I'll set the water on the fire." He stated as he walked away.

Ranma nodded in thanks before she sighed "Ero-Senshi is a pain in the ass." She moaned in exhaustion.

"I could fix that." A new voice declared perversely turning her attention towards the bed she had placed him on.

"Not funny." She stated blandly glaring a hole into Senshi's head. "Not funny at all." She ignored his chuckling as she folded her arms. "So had enough trying to get into girls' panties for one day?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Senshi seemed to think it over. "Nah." He waved her question off. "You can ever get tired of chasing after ready and willing tail." He replied with a lecherous grin. "If it weren't for you I'd have bedded at least Mamiya and the Amazons."

"Right." Ranma deadpanned clearly not believing Senshi's words. "And Akane is a nymphomaniac." She retorted causing Senshi's eyebrows to rise.

"She is?" he asked genuinely curious. "I never would have pegged her as one." He muttered to himself in shock. "No wonder she's always upset she can never get any."

Ranma fell out of her chair in surprise before getting up and shouting at Senshi. "That was sarcasm you idiot!" she roared her face turning red at the thought.

Senshi smirked at him "Since when did you know such big words?" he asked "Did you go read a dictionary?"

Ranma scowled as Senshi began to laugh at her. "How about I shove my foot up your ass?" she threatened as she rolled up her sleeves. "I may not be as smooth as you are but I have more than enough force to back me up."

Senshi grinned perversely "How about I shove my third leg up yours?" he asked wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

Ranma grinned darkly "How about I rip that third leg off." She growled as Dr. Tofu walked back in water in hand.

"Now, now, let's not resort to that." He said trying to disperse the situation. "Here's your hot water." He said pouring it over Ranma's head changing him back into a man. "Now your turn Senshi-kun."

Senshi sighed as the water poured over his head. "What…what happened?" he asked now back to normal.

Ranma sighed and slung an arm around Senshi's shoulder. "A lot happened buddy; a lot happened" he stated causing Senshi to sweat drop.

"Right…" Senshi muttered pushing Ranma's hand off of his shoulder. "So what happened?" he asked again.

Suddenly the door burst open as Mei Ling and Mamiya ran into the room. "Senshi-sama may we continue from earlier?" Mamiya asked eagerly as she tackled him onto one of the beds.

"What?" Senshi asked before Mei Ling sat next to his head.

"Mei Ling want more too." She said simply licking her lips as she did so.

Senshi gave off a half strangled cry as the two women grinned lecherously down at him. He glanced at Ranma and half shouted half pleaded "HELP ME!"

"You reap what you sow pal." Ranma responded as he walked out the door. "Have fun ladies."

"YOU TRAITOR I HOPE SHAMPOO GETS A HOLD OF YOU!"

Ranma ignored the outburst as the other amazons entered the clinic "He's over there with Mei Ling and Mamiya." He pointed towards the room Senshi was in as the others smiled and rushed in to join the fun. Ren poked her head out the door. "Thanks now excuse us as we play with our sexy beast."

Ranma nodded as he walked away whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

End

Sorry it was so short but I need to get back to the storyline.

Anyways there's a poll on my profile please take a look.


	18. Explosive encounter

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

Alright poll is closed and it looks like everyone wants me to update current fics instead of making a new one. As a result when I do stat a new one (After I finish one of the current ones) readers will have no say as to what I start.

* * *

_Last time_

"_YOU TRAITOR I HOPE SHAMPOO GETS A HOLD OF YOU!"_

_Ranma ignored the outburst as the other amazons entered the clinic "He's over there with Mei Ling and Mamiya." He pointed towards the room Senshi was in as the others smiled and rushed in to join the fun. Ren poked her head out the door. "Thanks now excuse us as we play with our sexy beast."_

_Ranma nodded as he walked away whistling a jaunty tune._

* * *

Explosive encounter

Senshi grumbled under his breath as he made his way home from Dr. Tofu's clinic. "Damn Ranma leaving me to their grabby hands." He groused as he folded his arms over his chest and lowered his head. "He knows I don't deal well with girls and he still did that." He sighed as he lowered his arms idly fingering his gunblade. "The company has been oddly silent for a while." He mused. Suddenly he heard a faint whistling and looked up only to widen his eyes "Fuck!" he shouted as he tried to dodge to the left. He wasn't fast enough and took an arrow to the shoulder knocking him off his feet.

His initial instinct was to clutch the wounded area to staunch the bleeding but the sounds of more whistling filled his ears, and by force of will he managed to roll to his feet and take off at a dead sprint to the Nekohaten. "Fuck it's Yumi!" he screamed still clutching his shoulder. He couldn't see his assailant and so did the only thing he could do, run and dodge everything that flew at him.

Senshi growled as he turned a corner just as two arrows embedded themselves into the concrete ground where he once stood. "When did he get this good?" he asked breathlessly as he started to run again. Two more arrows whizzed by his head embedding themselves into a wall. "Trajectory is odd. More like a straight shot that dropped to my level." He mused as he ran. "He's on a higher platform fairly far away if I can't see him."

He smiled seeing the café coming up. *Elder I need help!* he shouted in mandarin as he ran up the street.

Cologne popped her head out the door to see what was happening and saw the arrow heading towards Senshi who already had one buried into his shoulder. Narrowing her eye she sped forward and caught the arrow in midair. Flipping it around she used her Ki to launch it back at its source. Judging the attack to be a miss she quickly aided Senshi back into the café for aid. "Hiryuu what happened?"

Senshi growled as the other warriors poked their heads into the room to see what was happening only for Mei Ling and the others living with Senshi to rush to his side once they saw his wound. "Archer." He stated using his head to gesture the direction the arrows had come from. "Code name was Yumi. Best shot in all the world, but he was never this good before."

Carefully Ai Sha gripped the arrow shaft and broke off the tail. "This hurt." She warned as she pulled out a small hammer. "Best way remove arrow." She explained seeing Senshi eye the hammer nervously. Giving him no time to prepare she hit the end of the arrow with all her might pushing it all the way out through his back causing him to scream in pain as the others were quick to put pressure on the wound to keep It from bleeding as Cologne guided them on how to dress the wound.

"Skilled archer indeed" Cologne muttered after Senshi had finished his description.

"Elder what should we do?" Ren asked having finished bandaging Senshi's wound. "That archer might still be out there waiting for Airen to stick his head out."

**Thwack!**

Surprised by the sound the Amazons quickly readied themselves as Cologne used her staff to knock the arrow out of the wall and pulled it into the building. "Hmm…it says that Yumi formally challenges Senshi-kun here to a duel to the death and that it starts as soon as he walks out of the building."

Senshi grimaced as his mind raced with possibilities. "Yumi's eyesight is greater than anyone I've ever met before." He stated as he folded his hands under his chin. "I'm going to have to rely on sound rather than sight." He decided still talking to himself. "Yumi's arrows are normally very light in color and easy to lose track of during the day." Senshi sighed one last time and pulled out a cloth from his inside his clothing. "This will have to work I can't let my sight hinder my 'sight'" he declared as he blindfolded himself.

"Senshi-kun you said it yourself his arrows are light in color then wait for night and fight him in darkness!" Cologne suggested in earnest worry.

"Won't work he always carries two quivers one for day the other for night." Senshi responded calmly as he tested his ability to use his blade. "I'm going now, wait for me." Having stood in front of the door when he blinded himself Senshi reached out and turned the handle. Stepping out he instantly rolled to the left as three arrows embedded themselves into the ground where he once stood.

"Based on the sound of the arrows as they fly, they come from a northern direction." Senshi mumbled to himself as he weaved around the streets keeping a steady pace north. Suddenly he ducked as another arrow sailed where his head used to be. "Up…" he mumbled reaching a building though he couldn't see which. Jumping up Senshi started to climb the building in an effort to reach his sniping enemy. "Strange no arrows coming down on me." He mumbled as he neared the top.

Reaching the roof Senshi slowed down and listened. "Nothing here." He mumbled as he stilted his head in every direction in order to get a good idea of the surrounding. He heard the whistle of the arrow and moved to the right in order to avoid it. "Below now?" he wondered, a wind blew in and he heard the rustling of leaves. "Hn…that's why." He stated as he took a breath. "Bring it." He jumped off the roof.

As soon as he landed he forced himself to lean to the left as an arrow sailed harmlessly by. Tracking the sound to the source Senshi made his way into the forest. Another arrow whizzed by and Senshi rushed the source and swung his blade. "Nothing." He mumbled just before forcing himself to dive to the right as an arrow came straight down. Shifting the blade into its gun form he fired where the arrow had come from. "Nothing again."

There was a moment of dead silence as the subtle wind that had been blowing died down. Senshi calmed his rapidly beating heart and listened, staying completely still. Suddenly he turned, aimed up, and fired his weapon and was rewarded with a cry of pain. Removing his blindfold Senshi cautiously made his way towards the sound keeping an eye out just in case it wasn't Yumi.

It was, and he had a bullet hole in his stomach. Yumi was a Japanese youth wearing Forest Cameo complete with face paint. His bow lay a good meter away having fallen out of his hand as he fell. "How did you know where I was?" he rasped

Senshi pointed his gun at Yumi. "You moved in order to compensate lack of wind." He explained his face neutral. "I heard it. It's over for you Yumi." He declared staring down at the writhing archer.

Yumi started laughing puzzling Senshi. "Over Kouen? It ain't over until you're dead!" he shouted spitting out blood as he did. "I got three words to say to you before I kick it." He whispered his life rapidly fading. Senshi hesitated but moved a little closer so he could hear. Yumi smirked as he whispered his last words. "Dead…man…switch."

Eyes widening Senshi ran from the body as Yumi expired, he didn't get far enough away as the ensuing explosion knocked him off his feet and through five different trees. The last thing Senshi saw before his vision faded into blackness was a green haired girl shakily rising to her feet near the building he had jumped earlier; at least he thought it was the same building. "Zora?" he asked weakly before succumbing to his injuries and fell unconscious.

"There he is kill him!" The sound of clanging metal reached Senshi's ears. "Shit who is this chick?" the same voice screamed before a pained yell filled the air. "Oh god my arm! She cut off my arm!"

Weakly Senshi opened his eyes "Zora?" he asked softly seeing a green haired girl fighting off a couple of company thugs.

"Aiya!" the battle cries of Mei Ling and the others joined in the fray as they came to the aid of the girl who nodded in thanks. Too tired to keep awake Senshi allowed himself to fall unconscious once more.

A little later Senshi's consciousness returned and he weakly opened his eyes noting that he was being moved. "Hey Senshi stay with me." He heard a familiar voice beg. Shifting his gaze to his left he noted that Zora had his arm around her shoulders as the Amazons guided her back into the town.

"Zora?" he asked again. "Is that you?" his voice was soft his injuries keeping him from talking much at all.

She smiled "It's me buddy, come on don't fall asleep on me again." She urged as she shifted his weight a bit. "Almost there."

Hua Nu opened the door to the Nekohaten and allowed the others to enter before closing the door. "Elder." She greeted as Cologne came out of the kitchen. "Airen is hurt."

Cologne nodded her head gravely as she reached for the phone. "Ah yes Kasumi? Yes I'm fine thank you but Senshi isn't yes it could be pretty bad I'd like your family to stop by. Yes thank you see you soon." She hung up the phone and turned to Hua Nu. "Show me."

Senshi had been gently lain out on a couple of tables put together as the amazons and Zora sat around him varying looks of worry on their faces. "Elder Airen be fine right?" Mei Szu asked tears in her eyes.

Cologne didn't answer her, instead looked over Senshi's body for injuries. "Hm…this isn't good." She mumbled "his arms are broken probably from the fall and it looks like his right leg is fractured…he'll be in a wheelchair for at least a week."

Just then the door opened and Ranma rushed in. "Cologne I heard what happened is he alright?" he shouted only to see Senshi. "Shit what happened to him?"

Cologne sighed "He was attacked; he managed to kill the attacker but it lead to this." She gestured to Senshi's broken body. "He'll be in a wheelchair for a while."

Ranma looked devastated as he clenched his fists. "I should've stayed with him at the clinic!" he hissed at himself only to be cuffed on the ears by Happosai.

"There was no way for you to know this would happen." The perverted grandmaster stated smoking his pipe. "This is where the trouble really starts. The company will try their hardest to take Senshi out now that he's weak."

"It gets worse…we can't take him to the hospital it'd be easy for them to kill him there." Cologne continued as she narrowed her eyes at the table. "Happosai I'll need your help to reset his bones and to make a cast." The aged man nodded as they both shooed the younger witnesses out of the room.

Ranma was still clenching his fists once out of the room. "Shit!" he shouted restraining himself form hitting the wall.

Nabiki stared at him "Ranma give it a rest we all feel horrible about this." She muttered as she rubbed her hands together a nervous tick she's had since she started the whole ice queen persona.

Kasumi noted her sister's old habit returning and frowned. "Senshi-kun is strong he'll pull through all of this." Though she said that every few minutes she would glance at the doors hoping to see Senshi being wheeled out fine as he could be.

The Amazons were possibly the worse off as Mei Ling and Mei Szu were actually crying as the others comforted their distressed sisters. Hours later the doors finally opened and everyone let out a sigh of relief to see Senshi being wheeled out in a passable cast on his arms and right leg. "Hey miss me?" he asked softly.

The girls couldn't help it as they all rushed him crying softly into his clothing. "Airen you're fine." Mei Ling sobbed in relief. "We were so worried."

Senshi smiled "I'm fine." He reassured them "Nothing keeps me down for long." He turned his attention to Zora. "Thanks for the save Zora."

The green haired girl nodded her head. "My pleasure." She smiled as everyone turned towards her. "Just glad I was there when I was." She continued scratching her head. Bowing to everyone she turned towards the door. "I should get going. I'm supposed to meet my sister at a restaurant in Kyoto by nightfall." With that said she walked out the door.

Ranma glanced at Senshi. "Yes she's as bad as Ryouga." Senshi stated before Ranma could ask. Nodding his head Ranma and the others watched her leave.

Senshi looked around a little bit. "We should get going." He mumbled "Could someone wheel me home?" he asked. At first it looked like there'd be an argument about it but Nabiki simply raised her hand high into the air. "Thanks Nabiki." Senshi smiled at her as she walked up to him and grasped the two handles on the chair.

"No problem Senshi." She muttered as the Amazons frowned but followed the duo out the door.

"Aiya…Mercenary Girl steal Fei Long?" Shampoo asked herself tilting her head to the side. "Surprise yes?" she asked turning towards Ranma who chuckled nervously.

"Maybe." He muttered. "Anyways I'm heading home Shampoo see ya around." With that he jumped onto a nearby roof and headed towards the Tendo Dojo.

Cologne watched them all leave before turning towards Happosai. "Happi…what will happen next?" she asked

Happosai shrugged "Hell if I know…but if I was the boss of this company or whatever I'd send in the best assassins I have right now." He gave his own input.

"As I feared." Cologne muttered darkly "We'll be facing the seven then."

"Yes we will." Happosai agreed as the two watched the younger fighters leaving as they puffed their pipes.

* * *

End 

Sorry it was so short but I couldn't think of anything to add. I had wanted to make the fight a little longer but none of my ideas flowed right so in the end I got what was written. Also…Yep! Senshi will not be able to fight any of the seven sins so how will they all survive? Who knows I don't…yet.

Until next time bye bye!


	19. Sloth

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

_Last time_

_Happosai shrugged "Hell if I know…but if I was the boss of this company or whatever I'd send in the best assassins I have right now." He gave his own input._

"_As I feared." Cologne muttered darkly "We'll be facing the seven then."_

"_Yes we will." Happosai agreed as the two watched the younger fighters leaving as they puffed their pipes._

* * *

Sloth

Nabiki wheeled Senshi to school "How do the casts feel?" she asked as Ranma and Akane followed them to school.

Senshi shifted around in the wheelchair "I'm fine" he stated "Well…as fine as I can be all things considered." He muttered

Ranma glanced around "The old freak said to be more careful now that you're injured never know when they might show up." He stated walking on the fence as they came up to the river. "Don't worry though cause I'm he…!" he was cut off as the fence gave way "Crap!" he shouted reaching out to grab onto a stable section.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted worried for the pig-tailed martial artist. "Are you alright?" she asked as Ranma sighed and pulled himself up.

"Yeah…just wasn't expecting a loose fence." He muttered hopping off the fence to walk alongside Senshi's wheelchair.

"Yeah, seemed like an accident." Senshi muttered softly staring at the fence suspiciously. "Keep an eye out." He muttered.

"Senshi?" Nabiki wondered. "You know something?" she asked as they neared the school.

"I have my thoughts" he answered vaguely as Kuno appeared in front of them.

"Oh my poor Vixen what tragedy has befallen you?" the crazed swordsmen cried as he rushed forward.

"Why don't you take a rest Kuno-senpai?" Akane asked as she belted him across the face with her bag. "Can't you see Senshi is injured?" she asked glowering down at the twitching man.

Nabiki stared for a second before pushing forward. "Well that was lame." She muttered before the sound of crumbling rock reached her hears. "Hey you hear something?" she asked tilting her head down to look at Senshi.

"Yeah, I wonder what it…IS!" he cried out in alarm as the ground gave way to the combined weight of both teens and the wheelchair. "The pain…!" he whimpered. Looking up he gasped "RANMA!" he shouted seeing the nearby tree falling over right towards the hole.

Ranma blinked and turned "Shit what's going on?" he wondered rushing forward and shattering the tree before it could crush Nabiki and Senshi. "You two alright?" he asked peering into the hole.

"NO!" They both shouted "Ow my ribs." Senshi whimpered as Ranma jumped in to help. "Stupid idiots with stupid dead man switches…" Senshi grumbled as he was lifted out of the hole followed by Nabiki and then his wheel chair. "This is probably Bushou's work. We have to be careful"

Ranma and the others nodded "Right." He muttered taking a little more care then he would normally when walking into a building. "When you said plans…what did you mean?" he asked once they made their way inside.

Senshi grimaced "Traps, arranged accidents, poison…anything that doesn't involve him doing any actual work; among the seven he has the most contacts and people who owe him favors."

Akane and Nabiki shared worried looks. "This doesn't sound good." Akane muttered nervously.

Reluctantly the group separated as Nabiki headed to her own class as Akane took over and wheeled Senshi to theirs. "Shuujuku-san what happened to you?" Hinako asked seeing his condition.

"Ah this?" Senshi asked as the class gasped seeing him in such a condition. "I just fell down a mountain." Ranma chuckled nervously

"Ah, is that so?" Hinako asked worriedly "Are you okay to be in school?" she asked seeing that he was unable to take notes. "Maybe you should rest at home."

Senshi smiled at the teacher's good will "It's alright; Ranma will take notes for me" Ranma made an odd noise before nodding his head reluctantly.

"Don't worry teach I'll make sure to take good notes." He stated pounding his chest once.

"Well…alright." Hinako allowed as Senshi was wheeled to his seat. "Alright class let's begin!" Hinako announced seeing everyone ready.

Ranma struggled to stay awake but consistently reminded himself that it was a challenge in order to get Senshi good notes for when he could actually use them. "It's a challenge…and Saotome Ranma does not lose." He repeated silently to himself many times in order to stay awake.

Senshi on the other hand was looking around making sure that nothing was out of order. For most of the classes nothing happened but Senshi knew the problem classes would be chemistry, where a wrong mixture could blow up, and PE where accidents were not out of the question. "Where is he going to make his move?" he wondered

When Chemistry class came along Senshi made sure to stay near the door as Ukyo worked with Ranma and Akane on a project the teacher had given the class. "Ah, Ran-chan I think you add a little of this one." Ukyo stated handing Ranma a vial of some greenish liquid "Careful though." She muttered unsure.

"Right." Ranma agreed carefully allowing the chemicals to mix.

"Sensei we're done!" another group shouted as they carried the finished product over. "AH!" they screamed as they slipped on the floor flinging the flask into the air right towards Senshi.

"Someone move Shuujuku-san! The chemical they made is highly acidic!" the teacher yelled frantically "What ingredients did you use?" he shouted at the girls who were recovering. "I said it was supposed to turn reddish not purple!"

Thinking quickly Akane grabbed her bag and threw it at the flask knocking it away causing it to crash into the wall. "Senshi are you alright?" she asked seeing him with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stated opening his eyes

"We're sorry." The girls apologized. "There was a note on our desk saying that the mixture would help heal wounds so we wanted to show it to sensei." They seemed honest as they handed the teacher a slip of paper.

"This is!" the teacher muttered reading it over numerous times. "Someone left this on the desk?" he asked biting his thumb. "What's going on, this is a mixture that creates a highly acidic substance that's been banned by basically every country."

There were gasps of horror amongst the students as the teacher dismissed them "Class dismissed I need to think." The teacher stated as he walked out of the room after taping off the area where the liquid spilled just in case there was any left.

"Ran-chan" Ukyo muttered worriedly. "It's that Bushou guy right?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah…" Ranma muttered looking around as he joined Senshi "According to Senshi it fits his way of doing things."

Senshi nodded his head as Akane wheeled him out of the laboratory. "We should keep an eye out for things that seem out of place." He muttered looking around.

"Next is PE what are we going to do?" Akane asked as they made their way to the gym "How do we even catch this guy?"

"Look for a skinny guy who is standing away from everyone else." Senshi muttered thinking "He's the type of guy who needs to see the results with his own eyes, but he will make it seem like the death had nothing to do with him."

The three nodded their heads as they arrived at the gym. "Alright we need to go change." Ukyo stated as she and Akane separated from them.

"Ranma is there anything odd around here?" Senshi asked looking around. Ranma glanced around in response.

"Ah, there's something on the beams above us." He stated squinting his eyes to get a better look. "Uh…C4 or something like that." He mumbled causing Senshi to widen his eyes.

"Get us out of here!" he whispered pull the fire alarm we must not let anyone near the gym!" Senshi urged looking at the rafters nervously.

"What?" Ranma asked stupidly unable to keep up with Senshi's words.

"C4 is a plastic explosive!" Senshi explained impatiently. "He's planning to kill everyone in the class!" Ranma's eyes widened in horror as he ran to the nearest fire alarm and pulled it before wheeling Senshi out of the building. Slowly everyone in the school made their way out of the school grounds as was procedure even those who were changing or had already changed were out there fully clothed of course.

"What's going on?" Akane asked walking up to them.

"There was an explosive on the roof of the gym." Senshi explained what Ranma had seen causing Akane's face to pale. "We have to find him before they find out there's no fire and they clear us to go back in."

"How?" Ukyo whispered as Nabiki came up.

"Look for anyone paying a large amount of attention to the gym." Senshi explained as he looked around "Normal students would be worried about a fire alarm being pulled right?" he asked "Obviously Bushou won't be and would be more worried about losing his chance."

Nabiki glanced around "What about him?" she asked pointing out a shady looking kid fingering something in his pocket "I don't recognize him." She stated and as queen of information within the district that was certainly cause for caution.

Senshi nodded his head "Right, he's the one." He muttered "Now we need a reason to knock him out." He glanced at Ukyo and Ranma and grinned "I got an idea." He stated drawing their attention.

"Why do we have to do this?" Ukyo whispered trying not to blush as she walked with Ranma and Akane.

"It'll be over quickly" Akane whispered back unhappy about the way they were doing things as well.

Ranma sighed "Wha the hell this isn't going to work." He muttered to himself as they neared the outsider. "Alright here goes nothing." He muttered wrapping an arm around Akane.

"What are you doing pervert?" she asked coldly shoving his hand off.

"What I thought you wanted me to hold you since you were sticking so close!" Ranma countered looking confused.

"Since when was I sticking close?" Akane shouted shoving him into Ukyo.

"Ah Ran-chan!" she gasped in surprise as he grabbed her breasts. "So bold." She mumbled drawing attention. The boy did not react instead he kept on staring at the gym.

"Ah sorry." Ranma muttered letting go. "What are you so mad for Akane?" he asked seeing the girl fuming.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" she shouted swinging at him with a mallet. Ducking Ranma maneuvered so that he honed in on the assassin as Akane continued trying to hit him. "Hold still!" she swung and Ranma ducked both smirked hearing the boy collapse.

"Akane look what you did!" Ranma shouted checking on the boy no one recognized. "Hey you alright?" he asked pinching a nerve that would knock someone unconscious. "No good he's out like a light." He stated picking him up. "We'll have to bring him to Tofu-sensei's place." He stated aloud.

"Right." Ukyo agreed as Akane looked away playing the part of a guilty party.

Nabiki chuckled as she wheeled Senshi after them. "I can't believe it worked." She stated as Senshi smiled.

"Bushou always did get preoccupied with his strategies." He stated happily.

"Now what?" she asked as they walked past the clinic and straight to the Nekohaten. "We question him?" she theorized.

"Sort of." Senshi agreed as they entered the café seeing Ranma explaining things to Cologne. "Elder." He greeted

"I heard what happened." She stated cutting to the chase. "We'll be able to learn what this one knows and then I will erase the memories of his work with the company." She explained as she dragged Bushou into a different room.

"Aiya Shampoo heard what happen." Shampoo stated walking into the room. "Sloth was easy yes?" she questioned looking at the door Cologne had walked through.

Senshi nodded his head "once you find him it's pretty easy." He admitted. "The others are going to be a bit harder to deal with though. We were lucky he wasn't paying attention."

Ranma didn't like to admit it. "Yeah…he did seem focused on the gym." He grunted. "So what happens now?" he asked looking around.

Ukyo took a seat and sighed "What can we do?" she asked in response. "We wait."

Akane and Nabiki rubbed their arms as Ranma began to pace as time went by. "What's going on?" they wondered occasionally glancing at the door.

Suddenly the door slammed open as Cologne hopped out dragging the boy behind her. "I learned all I could." She stated throwing the boy onto the street. "All he will remember was drinking with friends."

"So what did you learn?" Senshi asked curiously as they all took seats around the elder. "Anything useful?"

"Plenty." She stated cracking a grin. "I learned their location and who the next assassin sent is to be." She stated causing Senshi to grin. "The next one is Gokai. They are based in Shinjuku."

Senshi nodded his head "Right, we should prepare. Gokai may be the embodiment of lust, but she can still hit hard."

* * *

End 

Alright first assassin down. Now this can be pretty hard, trying to figure out a whole battle between the two groups so don't bug me about it being short. Anyways the next few chapters will be fights against one of the seven and then after all of the assassins are down I'll close the story.


	20. Lust

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

_Last time_

_"So what did you learn?" Senshi asked curiously as they all took seats around the elder. "Anything useful?"_

_"Plenty." She stated cracking a grin. "I learned their location and who the next assassin sent is to be." She stated causing Senshi to grin. "The next one is Gokai. They are based in Shinjuku."_

_Senshi nodded his head "Right, we should prepare. Gokai may be the embodiment of lust, but she can still hit hard."_

* * *

Lust

Senshi sighed softly as Ranma wheeled him to school. "Thanks Ranma." He muttered as Akane and Nabiki walked ahead of them. "For everything."

Ranma grinned down at him "No problem." He replied easily "You're the first guy in a while not trying to beat me up or something like that." He smiled again "I'm happy to help…plus the crazy shit happens to you now."

"What was that?" Senshi asked having missed the last part.

"Nothing." Ranma replied quickly causing Senshi to stare up at him before shrugging. "So about this Gokai person…what's she like?"

"Well…" Senshi considered how to answer. "Think of Shampoo only more around just out of college age, with black hair, a little taller, and speaking perfect Japanese." Ranma thought about it and blushed if only a little

"Sounds…interesting." He mumbled as the two entered the school grounds. "So if she's after you how would she do it?"

Senshi shrugged "Most likely try when I'm alone." He stated trying to remember. "She might try to get into my pants first though. Something about last pleasure or something stupid like that."

Ranma's eye began to twitch as they entered the building and he changed his shoes. "Right…sounds like a…" he trailed off not liking the word having been called one many times.

"Yeah I know." Senshi waved it off. "Surprisingly she has never gotten an STD before." He added in some random information "You'd think she'd have them all since she's slept with so many people."

"How many?" Ranma wondered sort of knowing what an STD was.

"Around…" Senshi rubbed his head trying to remember the last number he had heard from her. "110 or so" he muttered not quite sure. "Not counting repeats of course."

Ranma nearly fell over in shock "That many?" he whispered harshly.

"Yeah…she likes it…thus she is Gokai." Senshi explained as if it explained everything. "I wouldn't be surprised if she made a pass at you to be honest."

"So…." Ranma tried to steer clear of that topic "She sleeps with you, then slits your throat or something like that?" he asked trying to figure out how to fight this assassin. Senshi nodded his head as he made his way through the halls. "Wouldn't it be simple just to turn her down in order to stay away from her?"

"Not as easy as you make it sound." Senshi stated knowingly.

"Why not?"

"You try saying no to a girl already half undressed and reaching into your pants?" he asked looking skeptically at Ranma "She's very persuasive…especially when she's naked."

Ranma sighed before scratching his head "You talking from experience?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Senshi laughed nervously "You got me!" he acknowledged "Of course that was before I left." He admitted freely

"Are you two naughty boys talking about me?" a sultry voice asked draping an arm over Ranma's shoulder. Startled Ranma tried to jump away only for an iron grip to keep him in place. "How mean."

"Gokai." Senshi muttered looking over his shoulder already knowing she was using her foot to keep him in place.

"The one and only darling." Gokai smirked sending shivers up their spines. Senshi quickly looked her over; she was wearing a skin tight latex body suit showing off her god given assets a whip coiled around a loop on her belt. "I see you staring you know."

Senshi frowned as he looked her in the eyes. "Really now…are you here to kill me?" he asked looking her in the eye.

Gokai laughed, a deep rich laugh sending a shiver of desire up the two boys' spines. "Now why would I do that?" she asked wagging a finger at them. "I talked it over with Kage…he said I could keep you as my pet, provided I never let you out into the sun again."

"I don't believe you." Senshi stated bluntly. "Kage would never agree to that."

"He would for a night with me." Gokai responded evenly as she slowly began to draw circles round Ranma's chest causing the poor, sexually repressed, boy to blush and stiffen at the contact. "Oh aren't you a cutie?" Gokai mumbled aloud taking notice of Ranma for the first time. "Definitely easy on the eyes."

Ranma, if it was even possible, stiffened up even more causing Gokai to laugh "What?" he asked defensively. "Why are you laughing?"

Gokai simply patted him on the cheek before allowing her hand to rest on Ranma's chest. "What do you say darling a deal?" she asked looking Senshi in the eyes. "Think about it, sex with me every night, I'll even fulfill any of your…naughtier fantasies." She winked sending Senshi's blood rushing straight to his lower head.

"Tempting." He said after a while "Very tempting, but I won't just sit back and let Kage live." He stated steeling himself for a lash out.

Gokai grinned evilly "Who said you get a choice?" she asked as her whip lashed out and wrapped around Senshi's chair as she tightened her hold on Ranma and proceeded to leave the area dragging two protesting boys with her.

"Ranma do something!" Senshi urged trying to stop his wheelchair.

"Hello…hands around my neck!" Ranma countered "You do something!"

"Dude, I can't even turn around to face her!"

Gokai giggled to herself drawing their attention "Don't worry you'll both be doing me in a few minutes." She informed them as they neared a non-descript house. "My home away from home!" Gokai nodded walking in dragging the two boys with her as she did.

"Wait…what?" Ranma asked realizing she said something about doing her. "What're we doing?"

Gokai grinned as she placed a collar around his neck. "We're doing each other." She stated simply tying the other end to a metal bed post. Grabbing Senshi she threw him onto the bed sending jolts of pain through his body. "Now are you going to listen to me?"

"No." Senshi answered defiantly "Kage will never win!"

"So clichéd." Gokai frowned as she took off her clothing revealing a small little patch of hair above her snatch causing both boys to turn away in embarrassment. "Oh quit being a baby you've tapped this ass so many times." Gokai admonished turning around to wiggle her ass at Senshi.

"So what? It's still embarrassing!" Senshi complained feeling betrayed by his own body as he stiffened up at the familiar sight of Gokai's nude body.

Ranma blushed and turned his head away from her. "Aw, are you nervous dear?" Gokai cooed running a finger along his jaw line. "There's nothing to fear."

"Who says I'm scared?" Ranma barked out closing his eyes.

"You're right." Gokai nodded her head dropping Ranma's pants instantly. "You're excited"

Ranma was speechless as he pointlessly tried to cover up "What the hell lady?" he screamed mortified.

"I'm Gokai, and you expect me to accept men wearing clothes in my house?" she asked in a tone that suggested it was rhetorical. "There's only one reason for a man to be here baby." She cooed rubbing him despite his protests. "And that's to fuck me so hard I might forget to do my job" she grinned as she got a feel for Ranma's size. "Surprisingly big for a Japanese man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranma asked suddenly very self conscious.

Gokai grinned before sauntering away and towards Senshi who squirmed around on her bed. "You may have been able to stop Lazy ass, but…your girls aren't ever going to find me." She grinned ripping off Senshi's clothing. "Still as impressive as ever."

Senshi blushed and looked away as Gokai grabbed Ranma's leash and dragged him towards her. "Watch it!" Ranma groused wanting to rip off the collar and flee but couldn't simply because he wouldn't risk his image running around outside naked.

"No you watch! I'll show you the wonders I'll bestow upon you after I reunite with my lovely Kousen." She grinned as kissed Senshi full on the lips using her right hand to steady herself as her left softly ran up and down along his shaft. "It must hurt." Gokai whispered softly referring to his broken limbs. "Unable to respond to my touch, unable to embrace my nude body and ravish me as you want to." She pushed herself up against him and whispered huskily into his ears "Don't worry darling, today…I'll do the ravaging."

"Help me!" Senshi whimpered pathetically as Gokai proceeded to lick his neck as she rubbed his shaft slowly. "Anyone?"

"What the hell are you doing to my brother?" Nana shouted busting into the room holding up her whip. "Oh my god is this some sort of BDSM play?" she asked seeing the two boys tied up and at Gokai's mercy.

"Yes would you like to join?" Gokai asked seriously with a smile as she looked over her shoulders at the youngest of Senshi's sisters. "I don't mind plying with women either."

"Eh can I?" Nana asked sounding like she was actually thinking about it. "Ah, wait that's not what I meant!" she shouted bringing herself back on track "Let my brother and friend go!" she shouted pointing a finger at Gokai who raised an eyebrow.

"Let me think about it…nah!" Gokai muttered as she turned around fully to look at Nana uncaringly placing her ass on Senshi's face. "Ah…that felt nice." She muttered as Senshi's mouth had brushed against her as he struggled underneath her. "Listen girly I won't hurt them I'm just going to make them addicted to my body is all."

"THAT'S BAD!" Nana screamed stamping her foot.

"Is it?" Gokai wondered looking at Ranma.

"Yes it's very bad…" Ranma muttered recoiling away from her with a twitching eye. "Very, very bad." He muttered seeing Senshi flailing underneath her.

"Even though I've fucked him like twenty times already?"

"Yes even if you've…." Nana froze as Gokai's words reached her brain "You've what with my little brother how many times?" she asked turning very dark and sullen all of a sudden. "I think I misheard you…" she muttered as a black miasmic aura surrounded her.

"I've had sex with your precious brother multiple times." Gokai stated easily unaffected by the odd aura. "He's a wonderful lover did you know that?" she calmly used her whip to stop Nana's who had lashed out at her angrily. "That wasn't very nice you know." She taunted as Nana glared at her.

"I won't forgive you!" Nana raged waving her whip around wildly. "Stealing away my brother's purity!" her eyes were wide and bloodshot giving her a demonic look startling Ranma. "You bitch I'll kill you!"

Gokai blinked in surprise "are violent outbursts common in your family?" she asked raising her hips to look Senshi in the face. "Kind of reminds me of you when we first met…that was the best angry fuck I've ever taken by the way."

Senshi sighed "You would remember that." He muttered looking away. "Then again you remember everything that happens in the bedroom for some reason."

Gokai grinned and rubbed her lower lips against his face teasingly "I know, I just love the things I do!" she cheerfully stated ignoring the look of doom Nana was giving her as she easily halted all of her attacks. "Hey girly did you know Kousen here has screwed nearly as many different women as I've screwed him?" she asked suddenly causing both siblings to cough and stutter as they stared at her in horror.

"And whose fault was that?" Senshi screamed as Nana seemed to have a mental shutdown as the words "Sen-chan did it with twenty women" escaped her lips in a creepy mantra.

Ranma looked at Senshi with something akin to sympathy "not going to work." He stated knowingly "I think I should stop this he muttered before he easily snapped off the collar. "Alright lady show time is over." He muttered cracking his knuckles.

"What I thought you'd be too nervous to do anything." Gokai mumbled turning her attention onto Ranma. "Or are you getting impatient?" she asked running a finger along her body sensually

Ranma shook of the charm it produced with a moderate level of effort. "You see, I deal with this kind of seduction a lot so you could say it's easier for me to ignore than for most guys." He explained as he advanced Gokai realized her position and tried to jump away only to stumble with the limited room the room allowed for her to maneuver "Reflect on your actions!" Ranma shouted slamming his fist into her head leaving a large lump as Gokai started seeing stars.

"Yes I will reflect." Gokai muttered dazed before collapsing in a heap on her own floor.

Ranma sighed seeing that she was out like a light. "So how'd you find us anyways?" he asked turning to nana.

"Oh uh…" she hesitated "I placed a tracker on Sen-chan's wheel chair" she explained tapping her fingers together.

'What are you sort of stalker?' both boys thought simultaneously "Hey Nee-chan got any clothes for us?" Senshi asked from the bed "she ripped ours."

"Yup!" Nana shouted holding up a shopping bag menacingly.

Senshi sighed tiredly as he was helped into his wheel chair "Why am I dressed in a butler uniform?" he asked before Gokai, dressed in a maid outfit, was dumped in his lap. "Oh…you're making me out to be some sort of creeper."

Ranma scratched his head as he tugged at his clothes. "What is this anyways?" he asked trying to figure out what he was wearing. "Some sort of school uniform?" he asked seeing a longer than normal school coat with words on the back that read "Fighting king" in Kanji

"You've never seen a Japanese school gangster?" Nana asked shocked "How can this be you act so much like one…"

"Oi…"

"Come on then let's go home!" she cried out cheerfully leading them out of the building they were in.

"Why is she in a maid uniform?" Senshi asked referring to the girl in his lap. "I mean she's the enemy."

"Don't you know? She's the [was the bad guy but switched sides] character! You've even set off most of the flags anyways!" Nana explained causing Senshi to palm his face.

"What is this, an eroge?" Senshi asked softly as Ranma looked back and forth confused by the terminology.

* * *

End 

Okay first of all…did you like it?

Second an eroge is the perverted (read: erotic ) version of a gal-game which is kind of like a dating sim. Usually has multiple characters the main character can pursue and the "good ending" usually involves sex between the girl and the protagonist had "captured"

Third and last note… I watch/read too many anime and manga since I actually know what a gal-game and an eroge is. Net thing you know I'll have a tsundere character, a kuudere, in one of my stories or even heaven forbid a yandere character (look the terms up if you don't know what they are.)


	21. Greed

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

_Last time_

"_Why is she in a maid uniform?" Senshi asked referring to the girl in his lap. "I mean she's the enemy."_

"_Don't you know? She's the [was the bad guy but switched sides] character! You've even set off most of the flags anyways!" Nana explained causing Senshi to palm his face._

"_What is this, an eroge?" Senshi asked softly as Ranma looked back and forth confused by the terminology._

* * *

Greed

"So…she's an assassin?" Nabiki asked as they held a meeting about what to do with Gokai.

"Technically yes, but I wasn't part of the Assassin's Order." Gokai explained causing Ranma to scratch his head in confusion. "Basically dear, there are two groups, the Assassins and my former employers, The Company."

"Oh is that what you meant." Ranma muttered still a bit confused by everything. "So…why are you in a maid uniform?" he asked as everyone turned to stare at Nana.

"What?" she asked looking around as they continued to stare at her. "She looks good in it doesn't she?" she asked defensively. "Ah…stop looking at me like that!" she screamed as she covered her head.

"Either way it's too dangerous to leave her be." Senshi stated from his wheelchair. "Though basically there's no reason for her to attack us anymore, we can't really trust her." He explained as the others nodded their heads.

"Aw don't be like that darling; have I ever done anything malicious to you while we shared the same bed?" Gokai asked slyly as she winked at him. Six pairs of eyes turned sharply to Senshi who sweat dropped.

"That aside!" Senshi coughed to bring attention back to the conversation. "If you really are leaving the company tell us…who is coming next?" Gokai grinned as she managed to get up and hopped over to him before falling into his lap. The Amazons who had stood up in case she tried something were now burning with jealousy as Shampoo held them back.

"It's Yoku." Gokai stated with a small smile. "If I failed Yoku was to go next." She explained as Senshi sighed.

"As I feared." He muttered running his hand through his hair. "That guy is next huh?" Senshi muttered as the others gave him an odd stare.

"What's so bad about this guy, so far this lady and that lazy guy weren't so bad." Ranma stated as the Amazons nodded their head

Senshi glanced at his friend before looking ahead. "Have you ever heard this saying?" he asked pulling out a piece of paper. "Greed is the root of all evil." He read aloud. "It means that you can trace every single crime in the world to greed. Why are there wars? Each side wants the other's land. Why are there murders? The killer wanted something their victim had. Why do we steal? To take what we want for free. Do you get it now?" Senshi asked looking around the room.

The others looked away. "So how is he going to attack?" Nabiki asked softly. "We need to prepare right?"

Senshi nodded his head. "He attacks by playing on the greed of those around his target." Receiving puzzled stares in response Senshi started explaining in detail. "Say for example…his target was Ranma; then he'd disguise himself to meet with Ryouga, Moose, or Kuno telling them 'If Saotome Ranma wasn't here you would be able to have your girl…why not remove him from the picture.' Or something like that he'll convince whoever he is preying on that if his target was dead then he'd simply let them kill him and not do anything himself."

"Aiya then we simply no need get jealous over things yes?" Shampoo asked as Mei Ling and the others nodded in agreement.

"Is it really that easy?" Gokai asked teasingly. "If I do this…?" she wondered kissing Senshi on the mouth "You won't get upset?"

"Can I hurt her?" Hua Nu asked cracking her knuckles.

"Sister!" Mei Ling scolded grabbing onto the taller warrior. "You must persevere!" She cried out as the others quickly grabbed onto Hua Nu to stop her advance.

"What about Senshi how would he get to you?" Akane asked looking around. "It's not like anyone here would be jealous of you or anything."

Senshi wagged his finger in the air. "That's where the fault of your thinking is. You see it doesn't have to be jealousy. Surely you've noticed…that I have various things of value here. He'd just have to convince someone that to get these things they'd have to kill me."

Akane looked down "Oh…I hadn't thought of that." She mumbled sitting back down in the chair. "So…how are we supposed to find him let alone stop him?"

"Hit everyone who tries to tell you to kill someone in order to get what you want." Senshi stated with a serious expression. Everyone fell flat on their faces.

"It's that simple?" they all screamed in unison. "Senshi you made it sound hard to deal with this guy, but we just need to hit everyone who tries to turn us against one another right?" Ranma asked scratching his head.

Senshi closed his eyes. "Just be careful he can be very convincing." He stated as the others nodded their heads and got up to leave. "Please be careful out there."

Mei Ling paused outside the door as the Tendo sisters made their way home and her sisters stepped a head of her. "I have to go buy groceries; you go on ahead Sister-wives." She called out as she hopped off in a different direction.

"Why do you hang around them?" a voice asked in Mei Ling's ear. Spinning around she lashed out at the voice only to find nothing there. "If it weren't for the extra baggage you'd have him all to yourself." The voice persisted. Mei Ling looked around but couldn't find the source of the noise. "You know he likes the middle Tendo Daughter, if she wasn't there you'd have him all to yourself."

"Stop it! You try turn me against sisters!" Mei Ling shouted covering her ears. "I no listen!" she shouted lashing out all around the area.

"I'm just speaking…the truth." The voice whispered into her ears.

"No you're wrong!" Mei Ling shouted lashing out to her right. Feeling her fist connect she spun around and snarled. "You pay for that!" she screamed attacking with a fury unexpected.

"Tch you win for now." He muttered jumping away. When she was sure he was gone Mei Ling sank to her knees. "I'll be back though and you can't stop me."

"Why…?" she asked patting her face which was wet with tears. "I know he is lying…just trying to trick me…but why does it hurt so much?" she asked herself quietly as she got up and ran back to the house.

"Mei Ling?" Senshi asked seeing the girl run back in tears falling freely from her eyes. "Mei Ling what's wrong?" he asked as she jumped into his arms and clutched his shirt as she began crying. Between her sobs Mei Ling managed to get out what happened as Senshi rubbed her back with his good hand.

"Senshi what's going on?" Nabiki asked knocking on the door. "I just saw Mei Ling running in crying her heart out!"

"Nothing Nabiki, she had a run in with Yoku and it left her shaken!" he explained through the door as Mei Ling's cries subsided as fatigue took over lulling her into sleep. "You did well Mei Ling." Senshi whispered as he laid her on the couch before letting Nabiki into the room. "Nabiki could you get me that blanket up there?" he asked pointing to the top of the shelf.

Nabiki nodded her head "Sure thing." She mumbled as she pulled over a chair. "So she fought with Yoku?" she asked pointing at Mei Ling.

"Yeah, but he got away." Senshi explained running a finger through Mei Ling's long brown hair. "Sounds like he tried to turn her against her sisters and you." He continued surprising Nabiki though she hid it well. "Luckily it didn't work, but his words managed to cut pretty deep."

"So she almost fell for it." Nabiki noted as she grabbed the blanket and tossed it at Senshi. "Maybe she should stay with the others for now, reaffirm their trust."

"I was thinking the same, but they're working right now." Senshi stated as he placed the blanket over her. "So you and I will look after her, that way she can be sure that you're not out to steal me away from her or something like that."

"What about Gokai?" Nabiki asked thumbing over her shoulder at a locked door where the former assassin was being held.

"Eh she's not much of a threat being locked up out of sight as she is." Senshi waved off her concerns. "Now to help her forget Yoku's words we'll have to show her that he was wrong. Meaning you will have to help look after her."

"Airen?" Mei Ling mumbled shifting around before weakly opening her eyes. "What happened?" she asked quietly as Nabiki helped her sit up straight. "Mercenary girl?"

"How you holding up?" Nabiki asked her as Senshi offered her some water. "Heard Yoku tried messing with your head."

Mei Ling nodded slowly as she accepted the water. "He say Airen likes you." She stated looking at her with some doubt in her mind. Senshi coughed into his hand stunned by the words. Nabiki likewise wasn't sure how to take that statement. "Airen…is it true?" Mei Ling asked worriedly.

Senshi scratched his head. "Well…" he muttered trying to figure out his own feelings. "Honestly I haven't really thought about that much." He admitted. "No doubt the cursed half likes her, but he likes all girls."

"So not even Airen know." Mei Ling muttered softly as she shifted so that she wasn't taking the entire couch. "Elders once said…that heart can never be understood; only followed." Nabiki and Senshi smiled.

"Wise words of a wise woman." He stated using his good hand to stroke Mei Ling's cheek." Sighing in content at the treatment Mei Ling leaned into the hand enjoying the warmth it provided her. "I won't abandon you Mei Ling." He stated firmly looking her in the eye. "Promise me, that you won't ever let your heart waiver."

"I promise." Mei Ling whispered placing her hands over his. "I promise you Airen…my heart will never waiver again."

Senshi nodded his head with a smile. "Good." He stated "For now I want you to rest here. The adrenaline from your encounter is only now wearing off so your muscles should be a bit off." Mei Ling nodded her head as Nabiki sat next to her. "You two wait here I'll be right back with some snacks."

Nabiki glanced at the Chinese girl beside her. "I've been meaning to ask you." She began catching Mei Ling's attention. "But what exactly caught your attention about Senshi? I know now that he's an interesting person, but I wouldn't know that at a glance."

Mei Ling blushed "Our tribe…likes girlish men." She admitted averting her eyes. "We can dress them up as we like."

There was a crash from the kitchen causing Nabiki to sweat drop. "I think he heard you." She stated causing Mei Ling to blush "So Shampoo's tribe had those kinds of interests?" she wondered scratching her chin.

"Well that is to say…" Mei Ling tried to protest "I no know what to say." She mumbled looking down trodden.

"Oh cheer up, his sister has the same interests. We have photos." Nabiki stated with a smirk as she pulled out the picture of Senshi in his maid uniform. "See?" Mei Ling grabbed it and stared at the photo with stars in her eyes.

*so cute!* she screamed in her native tongue "She has more yes?" she asked snapping her attention to Nabiki who chuckled.

Senshi poked his head out of the kitchen. "What are you screaming about?" he asked curiously. "What's that photo?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing" both girls declared hiding the photo behind their backs.

"Okay…" Senshi muttered unconvinced. "Well then wait a bit longer please." He said as he retreated into the kitchen. Both girls giggled a bit as Senshi wheeled himself out a tray of cookies on his lap. "Here you go freshly baked cookies."

"Thanks." Nabiki muttered taking one and putting it in her mouth. "It's good." She nodded gratefully.

"Ah, Airen baked cookie for us." Mei Ling muttered happily as she picked one up and began nibbling on it. "So happy."

"I'm glad you two like them." Senshi stated with a smile. Turning serious Senshi looked around. "He seems to be targeting you Mei Ling. Plus…I think you'd want a little pay back for what he has done." The Chinese girl nodded in agreement as she set her cookie down. "Yoku is pretty greedy himself. "He has to have a perfect record; he won't rest until he has succeeded in turning you against the others. So we'll use that against him, go out alone once you're ready. Walk around in secluded areas until he tries to convince you to kill the others…"

Mei Ling walked alone on the streets of Nerima making sure to use every back alley she could see as she walked towards the mall having called the Nekohaten to let them know she would be taking the day off. "I see you haven't killed them yet." A voice whispered into her ears. "Didn't I tell you they're only in the way of your love?" he asked as Mei Ling calmed her heart and remembered Senshi's instructions.

"When he tries to convince you sink to your knees and hold your head." Doing as instructed Mei Ling cried out as if in pain and sank to her knees clutching her head "Stay out of my head!" she cried pitifully.

"If they weren't there. You'd be the happiest girl on the world." She felt hot breath near her ear and remembered the next part of Senshi's plan.

"Let him get close, when he thinks he's won he'll place a hand on your right shoulder. That…is your chance." Mei Ling continued to feign weakness as she felt the man lean in closer. Then finally he placed his hand on her right shoulder. She struck quickly, grabbing his wrist and throwing her elbow into his gut before twisting around bringing him down to his back. For added measure she curb stomped his face knocking him unconscious. "Is over." She declared tying up his arms and legs before hoisting him over her shoulder as she made her way back home.

"I see it worked." Senshi stated with a smile as Mei Ling returned. The others, who had returned upon receiving a call from Senshi smiled as they ran up to their sister.

"Amazing Sister you caught him!" Ren cheered as she hugged Mei Ling. Hua Nu, Mei Szu, and Ai Sha smiled as their youngest happily embraced their eldest. "You made our tribe proud Sister." Hua Nu stated honestly.

"Sisters…" Mei Ling muttered as she returned the embrace. "Airen…a present for you." She stated throwing Yoku at his feet.

"I most humbly accept." Senshi stated as he grabbed a large metal pole…and jammed it into Yoku's stomach causing the assassin to gasp in pain from the sudden wake up. "We have much to talk about." Senshi stated coldly as Mei Ling guided the others away.

* * *

End 

In the end what I wrote ended up like this. (sighs) I'm no really liking this story much anymore so I'll be happy when it's done anyways I've put up a poll about what I should start once I finish this make sure to vote and make yourself heard. By the way reviews stating what you want don't count.


	22. Gluttony

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

_Last time_

"_Amazing Sister you caught him!" Ren cheered as she hugged Mei Ling. Hua Nu, Mei Szu, and Ai Sha smiled as their youngest happily embraced their eldest. "You made our tribe proud Sister." Hua Nu stated honestly. _

"_Sisters…" Mei Ling muttered as she returned the embrace. "Airen…a present for you." She stated throwing Yoku at his feet._

"_I most humbly accept." Senshi stated as he grabbed a large metal pole…and jammed it into Yoku's stomach causing the assassin to gasp in pain from the sudden wake up. "We have much to talk about." Senshi stated coldly as Mei Ling guided the others away._

* * *

Gluttony

"So…who's next?" Senshi asked coldly as Yoku coughed from the blow to his stomach. "You've already failed, as you can plainly see." He continued as Yoku tried struggling against his bindings.

"Still as sharp as ever eh Kousen?" Yoku asked jovially. "I wonder how long that'll last now that I'm out?" there was a gleam in his eyes before Senshi rammed the pole into his gut once more. Senshi pulled the pole back and slammed it into Yoku's face knocking the man onto his back. Digging the rod into his crotch Senshi asked again

"Who's next?" Senshi asked grouchily as Yoku squirmed under the pressure.

"AH fuck you're crushing them!" Yoku screamed in a pained voice as he tried to escape. "I'll talk, just stop it!" Senshi pulled back a bit as Yoku panted for breath. "It's Houshoku" he stated in nothing more than a whisper. "Houshoku is next."

"I see…" Senshi muttered before slamming the butt end of the pole into Yoku's forehead. "Take a long nap; you're no use to me anymore." With a sigh he hooked Yoku to his wheel chair and made his way out to the others.

"Yo, Senshi what happened?" Ranma called out before noticing Yoku. "What you do to him?"

"Oh he's napping right now, hey Ranma could you drop him off at the police station?" Senshi requested as he handed the pig-tailed martial artist a manila folder. "That's evidence for everything this guy has done."

Ranma nodded his head as he picked up the assassin. "Right, better let them handle it right?" he asked jokingly as he left the house and quickly disappeared from view.

"So, Senshi, you find out who is next?" Nabiki asked as the Amazons sat around him.

Senshi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "The next one coming in is supposed to be Houshoku." He stated looking around. "He's a bit sneakier than the one's we've faced already.

"Oh, how so?" Nabiki asked curiously as she took a seat in an open chair.

"He's a poison user." Senshi explained slowly taking time to look around. "He's a chef so he can get work pretty much anywhere making food, and to kill his targets he just adds a little datura plant to it and presto death by poisoning."

The Amazon warriors frowned upon hearing such a cowardly tactic, in their own eyes. "Man is coward yes?" Hua Nu questioned as she crossed her arms. "We no fall for such petty trick."

Senshi glanced at her. "It doesn't matter the method as long as you get the job done." He quoted as he folded his hands in front of his face. "Don't underestimate him just because he prefers poisons."

"Should I call over everyone?" Nabiki asked standing up, I think they should know who we're dealing with this time." Senshi nodded his head as Nabiki headed over to the house phone.

* * *

With Ranma

Ranma nodded in thanks as the police chief took Yoku off his hands. "Thanks a bunch officer." He called out as the man waved him off.

"No problem kid you help the force out a lot dealing with small time thugs, let's us focus on bigger problems concerning public safety." The chief smiled as Ranma took off.

Ranma rubbed his chin as he bounded across the rooftops "Hm…I'm kind of hungry." He mused aloud as he started looking around for something to eat. "Oh hey is that a new place?" he wondered as he stopped his motion and peered down at a new Chinese bakery that had just opened up. Hearing his stomach grumble Ranma hopped down and headed inside.

"Welcome!" a heavily accented voice called out as Ranma looked around. "We're having a special today to celebrate our grand opening!" the shop keeper stated with a broad smile on his face. He was a fairly large man wearing customary apron and hair bonnet a smile plastered on his face. "A whole box for only 1,000yen! Isn't that a deal?"

Ranma nodded happily and handed the man 2,000yen "I'll take two boxes." He stated causing the man to laugh loudly as he gathered up the various pastries Ranma pointed out. Handing him the boxes the man happily waved Ranma off as he bounded away, once the pig tailed boy was clear the man's smirk turned decidedly more sinister.

Ranma grinned as he made his way back to Senshi's house intent on sharing amongst his friends "Oh man these smell good!" he cheered as he neared the house. Finding the door locked Ranma rang the doorbell and shifted both boxes into one hand. "You know what I think I'll try one now." He mused aloud seeing no one around. Hungrily opening up one of the boxes he grabbed a pork bun and popped it into his mouth. "It is good" he mumbled as he chewed it happily. Swallowing the bun he waved his hand in greeting as the door opened. "Hey I brought some…food…to…sh…are" dropping the boxes Ranma collapsed at Shampoo's feet.

"AIYA GREAT-GRANDMOTHER, COME QUICK!" Shampoo cried as she quickly brought her ears to Ranma's chest trying to find out what was wrong with him.

"Dear child what's wrong?" Cologne called out rushing to the scene. "Muko-dono!" she cried in alarm as she none-to-gently shoved Shampoo aside as she quickly began assessing what had happened. "Not good he's been poisoned!"

"Senshi-dono, please tell me you have the ingredients I mentioned for the antidote to Datura poison!" she called back as she instructed Shampoo to bring Ranma into the house.

"What's going on?" Senshi asked somewhat confused until he saw Ranma's condition. "Ren go into the basement bring out the ingredients the elder just listed!" he ordered as Ren rushed off to follow his instructions. "Everyone else, make room for Cologne to work!" there was a scramble as the other guests quickly cleared an area for Shampoo to put Ranma so that Cologne could work.

"Airen I found the ingredients!" Ren shouted rushing into the room. "Here!" she placed them all near Ranma so Cologne could work quickly.

"Shampoo, mix it! We need to work on getting the poison out of his system for now!" Shampoo nodded her head as she quickly began to work as Cologne began assessing the damage. "Luckily it seems like it was very recent that it entered his system." She stated as she began working on drawing out the poison. "Hua Nu, Ai Sha, go see if you can bring in those buns Muko-dono had with him we'll need to see if those were the cause."

Nodding their heads the two left the room as Senshi and the others sank into their own seats. "Talking about poisons…" Senshi muttered covering his eyes. "Maybe I should've mentioned this to Ranma before he left."

"You think?" Nabiki asked rhetorically relieved that Ranma seemed to be in good hands. "Well now, I think it's safe to say we found his hiding spot."

The others in the room nodded their heads in agreement. "Can't believe Ranma got poisoned…again." Akane muttered rubbing her chin.

"Wait this has happened before?" Senshi asked with a sweat drop as they waited for the two amazons to return from their task.

"Well not as seriously as this but yes." Ukyo stated remembering a number of times Shampoo had spiked Ranma's food with some sort of concoction.

Senshi chuckled nervously "Do I even want to know?" he asked rubbing his cheek tiredly.

"Probably not." Akane answered him with a shrug of her shoulders as Hua Nu and Ai Sha returned. "Was there anything outside?" she asked seeing them coming in with a box.

"Yes, poisoned food." Ai Sha stated holding up the box. "Is insulting use Chinese food poison Sister's Airen."

Cologne wiped her brow as she administered the antidote Shampoo had mixed for her. "He's stable for now, but he needs his rest." She informed them as they all breathed a little easier. "Now hand those things over, let's see what was in them." Handing her the box the two younger warriors backed away as Cologne began inspecting the buns. "Hm…very well hidden within the food." She muttered giving it a sniff. "Truly a master poison maker. However, we now have a location."

"We go now yes?" Hua Nu asked clenching her fists.

Cologne nodded her head. "Yes you six shall go now and confront this man." She informed them. "I must stay here and look after Ranma." Shampoo nodded her head and grabbed her Chui.

"We go now sisters." She stated angrily as Mei Ling and the others each grabbed their own weapons. Mei Ling grabbed a pair of _Lùjiǎodāo__ (Deer Horn Knives or Crescent Moon Knives) Mei Szu grabbed a qīang (Chinese spear) of about 2 meters in length. Ai Sha followed her sister's example, and grabbed one for herself, only she chose one with a bit more reach, extending about 2.3 meters out. Both Ren and Hua Nu each grabbed a Dao (curved swords in Chinese) before following after their sisters._

_"Is it okay to let them go out on their own?"__ Ukyo asked as she watched them leave. Cologne smiled _

_"It should be fine." She stated calmly as she went back to tending Ranma. "Those six are strong on their own, together they should be powerful." Senshi stared after them and muttered a quick prayer for their safe return._

* * *

With the Warriors

"There it is." Shampoo stated angrily seeing the same logo that was on the box of the poisoned buns. "We destroy yes?" she asked glancing at her fellow warriors.

The others nodded their heads as they dropped down to street level and made their way over to the store. Once inside they came face to face with the same big and burly man that Ranma had met earlier. "Can I help you?" he asked politely looking around at their weapons.

"Why you poison Airen's food?" Shampoo asked pointing her Chui at his head.

"Poison I don't know what you're talking about." The man stated feigning ignorance as he held up his hands in defense.

"We know you lie." Mei Ling stated slipping her hands into her sleeves. "Sister's Airen was poisoned by Datura plants after eating your pork bun. No other explanation."

The man smiled causing the girls to tense. "So…you noticed huh?" he asked impassively. "That's fine, I'll just find another way to get closer to that traitor, but first…you six need to die." He flung a bag of flour at them spreading the powder around the room. "Do you girls know what a dust explosion is?" he asked pulling out a lighter.

"Outside now!" Ren screamed as the six warriors dived out of the store as he ignited the lighter setting off a large explosion. Coughing from the dust tossed into the air the girls fanned away the vision obscuring dust as Houshoku made his way outside, not a scratch on him. "You bastard." Mei Szu growled as she got to her feet.

"Oh you're still able to move." Houshoku muttered only somewhat surprised. "I guess I can finish you off myself." He muttered pulling out two large kitchen knives.

"Like hell we'll let you!" Ai Sha barked out as she got to her feet as well. With a roar she charged at him spear at the ready.

Houshoku simply batted her spear away from his body as he took a swipe at her with his unoccupied hand. Ducking underneath his swing Hua Nu brought up the butt of her spear to strike him in the face only for him ti move back avoiding it completely. "You can't win." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes we can!" Mei Szu shouted as she joined her sister in the attack. As she tried to sweep his legs with her spear Hua Nu tried to separate his head form his body as she swung for his neck.

With an impressive show of skill Houshoku stomped on Mei Szu's spear while casually blocking Ai Sha's attack with one of his blades. Using his free hand he took another swing at her only for her to break off the weapon lock in order to get away. Stepping off of Mei Szu's spear he kicked her in the stomach and sent her falling back into Ren who was struggling to her feet the blast having disoriented her.

"You have more than two to deal with!" Shampoo shouted as she and Mei Ling attacked him together. Mei Szu and Ren both scrambled to their feet and joined the attack as Hua Nu approached from behind as Ai Sha charged in from the front.

However Houshoku proved to be a much more experienced fighter and had little trouble parrying all of their attacks but unlike before could not launch a counter of his own. "You are a bunch of annoying little girls aren't you?" he asked more annoyed than anything else as he looked around.

"We will not forgive you for what you have done." Shampoo growled as they circled him as a pack of wolves might circle their prey. Then as one they all attacked. Houshoku parried Hua Nu and Ren who were a bit faster in reaching him knocking them away as he stepped around a thrust at his chest and kicked Ai Sha hard enough to knock her into a nearby wall. Bringing his blades around he cut Mei Szu on the face before being forced to block Shampoo's attack and Mei Ling's who managed to cut him on the thigh before being knocked back.

Grunting from the pain Houshoku glanced at the wound before turning back to the girls. "That actually hurt a bit." He stated in a tone signaling he wasn't all that bothered by it.

Ren aided Ai Sha to her feet as they all tensed and prepared to attack once more. "AIYA!" they all screamed as they attacked in unison. Houshoku quickly knocked away Mei Szu and Ai Sha who were the ones with the greatest reach but was forced to enter a deadlock with both Ren and Hua Nu who had attacked from the air putting their entire weight into the attack. Shampoo accepted the opening given to her and slammed her Chui into his stomach knocking him into a wall causing it to crumble on top of him.

"Did we get him?" Ren asked slightly winded from the fight.

"No not yet!" Mei Ling shouted as Houshoku rose from the rubble with a mighty roar. "He's coming!" she shouted as he charged them murder in his eyes. Houshoku attacked with quick accurate attacks forcing the girls to jump away allowing him to target them one by one. Charging at Mei Ling he attempted to stab her in the heart, but was stopped as Mei Ling hooked her weapons around his and snapped them in two.

Seeing his two knives useless he threw them away and continued to attack. Ai Sha and Mei Szu sent each other a glance and nodded their heads as they rushed in and struck the back of his knees with the blunt end of their weapons. Shampoo saw her chance and struck Houshoku full force in the back with her Chui. The force of the blow sent him skidding forward about a meter before stopping on the ground unmoving.

"Careful." Shampoo warned as they neared him, their weapons at the ready. Sending a glance at Ai Sha, shampoo nodded. Getting the request Ai Sha slowly jabbed Houshoku in the side to see if he was really unconscious. Suddenly the man jumped up only to be slammed back down as Shampoo, anticipating such a trick, slammed her Chui into his back once more. "I think he down now." She stated seeing him twitching.

Mei Ling nodded her head and pulled out some rope. "Let's tie him up." She suggested as they all nodded and proceeded to hog tie the man before lifting him up as a team and heading back home.

"Elder we return victorious!" Mei Ling announced as they entered the house.

Cologne looked up and smile "So I see." She stated happily as she stood fro her seat. "I am happy to say that Ranma is as good as new as well." She informed them causing Shampoo to sigh in relief.

"Shampoo?" Ranma asked hobbling out using a pair of crutches, his body still weak from the poison. "Heard you girls went out to kick that Houshoku guy's ass." He stated with a smirk.

"We win." Shampoo stated simply as they gave cologne the tied up Houshoku.

"That's cool come on tell me how you girls kicked his ass." Ranma urged them causing them all to giggle

Shampoo nodded happily as she led Ranma back into the living room where she sat beside him and began telling him everything that happened. The others laughed seeing their champion so happy.

"Hey girls you're back, with a present it seems." Senshi greeted them as he wheeled himself into the room. "Mei Szu you're bleeding." He noted pulling out a handkerchief. "Here let me clean it up." Blushing Mei Szu leaned closer to him so he could clean her as wound.

"So lucky." The others whined as they stared at the two of them.

"Come on then tell me what happened." Senshi requested as they all sat around him. "Houshoku was one of the better fighters so beating him must have been pretty difficult."

Mei Ling nodded her head as they began retelling the story of their battle with Houshoku.

Cologne smiled seeing the girls of her tribe happily conversing with their future husbands. "It's amazing how close people become due to hardships." She mused leaving the youngsters to their own devices dragging Houshoku behind her.

* * *

End 

Alright I know this isn't the most popular story, nor is it all that good, but I will finish it, since I probably wouldn't be happy with whoever adopts it. Don't bother sending me reviews saying this sucks or whatever other problems it has I don't care anymore I'm just trying to close it up after the seven sins.

As the poll stands it seems like most people want me to write "Uzumaki Sensei" next which is kind of cool since it's a less known anime that the crossover is featuring.

Or maybe Himawari is actually pretty popular who knows. Actually I think the manga calls it "Himawari Den" but the anime is just Himawari. Unfortunately the manga never got pass chapter 1 here in the US so I can really only use the anime for reference.

Anyways enough about that we'll see how everything turns out when it comes down to it. See you guys next time.


	23. Wrath and Envy

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Alright I know it's been like forever since I've updated this but just so everyone knows I haven't quit. And I don't plan to quit anytime soon either so just wait patiently as I update nice and slowly like always.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

_Last time_

_So lucky." The others whined as they stared at the two of them. _

"_Come on then tell me what happened." Senshi requested as they all sat around him. "Houshoku was one of the better fighters so beating him must have been pretty difficult." _

_Mei Ling nodded her head as they began retelling the story of their battle with Houshoku._

_Cologne smiled seeing the girls of her tribe happily conversing with their future husbands. "It's amazing how close people become due to hardships." She mused leaving the youngsters to their own devices dragging Houshoku behind her._

* * *

Wrath and Envy

"There it is Doki." A woman with green hair muttered stroking the fiery red hair of the man next to her. "Because of the people in this house, I can't lay in your arms. Because of them…I can't be yours."

Every one of her comments sent the man, Doki, into a frenzy as steam started pouring forth from his nostrils as he began growing agitated. "Let me at them! I'll rip them to pieces! Nothing will keep me from Netami!" Charging forward Doki smashed his way into Senshi's house and began tearing up the place. "KOUSEN!" Doki roared "Come out and face me!"

Suddenly Ranma jumped up above the debris before launching himself at Doki. "Why don't we take this outside!" he shouted as his feet connected sending the large monster of a man flying out of the house. "Doki is mine!" Ranma stated following after

Senshi, with the aid of Mei Ling wheeled himself out from behind a reinforced wall. "Netami is here as well." He muttered only slightly surprised. "There's little she can do here. You girls think you can take her out?"

The Amazon warriors shouted an affirmative as they jumped after Ranma to engage the woman who represented Envy. "You didn't think we came prepared?" Netami asked grinning wickedly. "FOOLISH GIRLS!"

Suddenly a large number of men appeared around them. "What's going on?" Rei asked looking around.

"You like them?" Netami asked coyly, they are my pets, they will do anything I say." Her grin darkened. "Take them down!" she shouted pointing a closed fan at the warriors. "The one who does gets a special treat."

There was a roar of approval as the men charged forward uncaring of the possibility of injury or worse. "We expected minions, and we got ready for them!" Mamiya announced landing between the warriors and the drones. With a mighty heave Mamiya knocked the nearest one into LEO.

Suddenly a twister appeared in the middle knocking men away left and right. "Any enemy of Senshi is an enemy of mine." Zora stated clutching two katana within her hands.

"We're not staying out of this fight either!" Soun announced landing on top of a group of men. "Tendo Soun back in the fight!" he announced entering a stance. Genma landed next to him as did Happosai all of whom looked serious.

Netami scowled as she looked around "So what if you have a few more fighters?" she screamed as her hair began whipping around wildly. "I still have numbers on my side!" she shouted as hundreds of her slaves made their appearance known surrounding her, acting as human shields. "Kill them all!" With a roar the horde surged forward.

Ranma grinned as he dodged another one of Doki's attacks. "What's wrong can't hit me? Maybe if you weren't such a fat ass!" he taunted entering Doki's guard to kick him in the chin. "If it's this easy to beat up one of their best no wonder why you guys can't win!"

"Shut up!" Doki screamed as veins began bulging all over his skin. "What do you know about us?" he screamed as he pulled out two great swords. "I'll kill you!" charging recklessly Doki hacked and slashed at Ranma forcing the teen to bob and weave around the wild swings. With another roar Doki dipped his shoulders and bull rushed Ranma just as the teen touched back down on the earth. Ramming him into the wall Doki tried to separate Ranma's head from his shoulders.

Ducking underneath the swing Ranma lashed out with his foot catching Doki in the balls forcing the monstrous man to crumble. Seeing his opening Ranma sent another snap kick at the man's jaw. It served to knock Doki away giving Ranma enough time to get back to his feet.

Shaking his head Doki growled as he got ready for another round. Ranma grinned haughtily "Bring it fat ass." He muttered gesturing for Doki to come at him.

Mamiya had no definite style, but for her lack of grace she made it up for it with sheer power as evidenced by the limp bodies of her attackers strewn about the area often stuck head first in the ground. "Come on you're all weak!" she shouted jumping up and using her feet to slam two heads together. Suddenly a group of six men managed to dog pile her as they all began beating on her. "ARGH THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" she shouted breaking free sending her assailants flying.

Zora chuckled as she cut down a few more. "Still as hot headed as ever I see." She mused slashing two more across the chest. Suddenly she ducked away and lashed forward in a lunge cutting down another four men. "Tch just more useless things for me to cut."

Soun simply bulldozed his way through the attackers. "Move." He ordered shoving one man away with enough force to embed him in the wall. "Are you girls hurt?" he asked coming up to Akane and Ukyo who had jumped into the fray as well.

"Dad, look out!" Akane shouted as one of the man wielding a metal pipe jumped at Soun. Soun didn't even bother moving as he let the attack hit. "What the…" Akane and Ukyo gasped as the metal pipe bent into the shape of Soun's head.

"You're a nuisance." Sound stated as he channeled his Ki into his palm and pushed the man backwards. The results were not what Akane would have expected as the man literally flew away from Soun's palm crashing into his fellows.

Genma was another mind blower, as he literally danced through the enemy always in contact with them but never being hit. If Soun represented power, then Genma was speed as within seconds he had struck at least twenty different enemies, and he showed little signs of slowing down.

"Just what on earth were you guys doing?" Ukyo asked disbelievingly

"Training, seriously for once." Soun stated as he calmly swatted another opponent away.

Shampoo growled as she was forced to break off an attack she had launched at Netami herself. "Too many." She groused as they were making very little progress in clearing out the enemy as for every one they struck down another took their place. "What we do sisters?" she asked falling back to the Amazons who were leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. "We push forward!" Mei Ling called out

Senshi watched everything from his position near the back. "Who knew she had this many slaves?" he muttered using his good hand to cover his mouth in thought. "That sick bitch." Suddenly one of her men leapt at him.

"Bad-mouthing Netami-sama is a crime!" he screamed wild eyed, frothing at the mouth. Senshi pulled out a small pistol and fired it point blank putting a hole in the man's head causing him to fall backwards his momentum stalled by the force of the bullet.

"Such little mercy, Kousen!" Netami called out tauntingly. "It seems your time amongst these lesser beings hasn't dulled you in the slightest!" Netami cackled as Senshi stared at her coldly from the opposite side of the field of battle. "What was your saying again?" she asked over the fighting "Oh yes that's right…**WAR SPARES NO ONE!**"

Senshi clenched the arm rest of his wheel chair tightly as the words echoed within his mind. "That was then." He stated softly though his voice seemed to echo around the entire area. "I am no longer Kousen, I am Shuujuku Senshimaru; I am my own person!"

"What's this? The black hearted Kousen has grown a conscience?" Netami barked out before covering her eyes as she began laughing maniacally "You are and always will be KOUSEN KILLER OF INNOCENTS!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Senshi shouted aiming at her and pulling the trigger. Netami leaned to the side quickly avoiding the shot.

"You almost had me there killer." She grinned wildly. "You all saw what he tried to do, kill him!" she ordered as Senshi scowled and fired the rest of his bullets into the wave of maddened slaves.

"TOH!" Cologne shouted as she tapped the spot in front of Senshi with her cane summoning a giant twister that blew away the attackers. "You're not yet ready for battle Senshi." She admonished as she stood in front of him. "Allow me to handle them."

Ranma grinned as he got the enraged Doki to follow after him. "Come on buddy right here!" he shouted laughing as he drew Doki into a spiral pattern. "Right there should be good." Channeling his energies into his soul of ice Ranma lashed out with an uppercut just as Doki came within range.

The results were nothing short of cataclysmic as the tornado created by the mixture of Doki's fiery wrath and Ranma's ice cold technique consumed nearly everything. "No…no…NETAMI!" Doki screamed as he was blown away never to be seen again.

Netami scowled as her trump car was blown away. "Tch, what a useless idiot." She muttered angrily. Her callous dismissal of Doki's demise seemed to strike at Ranma who felt as if he had done the most horrible thing by hitting Doki with that attack. "Now I have to do everything. Couldn't he have at least killed one of you?"

Ranma growled and charged forward blowing through the minions with ease as he appeared before her and grabbed her and lifted her up off the ground. "How can you be so callous?" he asked with a booming voice. "He fought and died for your sake, how can you not care about that!" he shouted shaking her.

Netami stared at Ranma coldly. "Because…I never cared about him in the first place." She stated smoothly. "He was just a means to an end. Oh sure if he succeeded I would hold my end of the bargain to him. But now thanks to you I don't have to lay with that imbecile, I really should thank you for killing him."

Ranma looked ready to snap her neck as he visibly fought his own body for control. "I should kill you for that! He fought and died an honorable man!"

"Go ahead and do it if you have the balls!" Netami shouted angered. "Men kill this brat!"

"I'm afraid they can't do that." Happosai stated folding his arms across his chest. "You see I think they're all sleeping." True to his word all around them were the dead or unconscious forms of her slaves. "You're at his mercy."

The others watched as Netami's face paled "Please spare my life!" she begged realizing there was no way out for her. "I'll do anything for you!" Ranma scowled and brought his hand around her neck. "Please!" she begged as she began crying. "You can do whatever you want to me, but please don't kill me!"

"How fast your tune changes when you have nothing left to use." Ranma stated coldly giving her a light squeeze causing her to struggle frantically. Slowly a wet patch could be seen forming on her clothing around where her crotch would be. "But lucky for you, I'm nothing like you at all." He stated dropping her onto the ground. Coughing she clutched at her throat as she stared up at him tears still pouring from her eyes.

"I'll do anything for you…" she gasped out Ranma didn't bother to listen to her as he used his foot and drove her into the ground knocking her unconscious. "You can reflect on your life in prison." He stated simply as the others nodded in approval. Slowly the group paid their respects for the dead before beginning to clean up the area burning the bodies and tying up the living.

The next day Senshi had his cast removed and gingerly tested it out to see if he could use it the same way he was used to. "Alright…it's time to end this." He stated walking over to his closet and pulled out the gunblade his sister had crafted for him. Looking into his closet once more Senshi grabbed the outfit in which he worked as one of their agents "Today Kage…we end this." Donning the outfit he spun on his heels, strapped the blade onto his back, and walked out the door.

As he walked through the house, one by one his companions joined him; first Mei Ling followed by her sisters one by one, then Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, Soun, Genma, Mamiya, and Zora.

"Today, my friends, we end this fight."

* * *

End 

Alright another chapter done, I hope you guys liked it. I am almost done! Just two more chapters!


	24. Pride ans Shadow

Here is the next chapter of Tendo's New Neighbor

Yay last chapter, finally I can stop trying to think about this story. Truth is I haven't received a review on this story since chapter 11 that makes me sad. Anyways hope you guys like this if you guys got positive reviews let me know, if you don't than don't bother since I know this story sucks anyways.

In this one the main fights are against Pride and Shadow (Kage) so I will only go into those two in detail, the other fights that pop up get a sort of secondary entry. As in they're mentioned and the opening is shown, but not the actual fight.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Chinese*

I don't own Ranma ½

* * *

_Last time_

_The next day Senshi had his cast removed and gingerly tested it out to see if he could use it the same way he was used to. "Alright…it's time to end this." He stated walking over to his closet and pulled out the gunblade his sister had crafted for him. Looking into his closet once more Senshi grabbed the outfit in which he worked as one of their agents "Today Kage…we end this." Donning the outfit he spun on his heels, strapped the blade onto his back, and walked out the door._

_As he walked through the house, one by one his companions joined him; first Mei Ling followed by her sisters one by one, then Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, Soun, Genma, Mamiya, and Zora._

"_Today, my friends, we end this fight."_

* * *

Pride and Shadow

Senshi glared at the nondescript building in front of them. "Here we are at last." He stated as the others stood around him. "The headquarters of our enemies."

Ranma huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. "Don't look so tough." He muttered seeing a large number of guards in the lobby.

Genma clapped his son on the shoulders "Leave these to Tendo-kun and me." He stated seriously. Ranma nodded his head as Senshi pointed at building.

"Let's show them that attacking us, was the biggest mistake they could've ever made." He stated confidently.

With a nod of their heads the two eldest members of the group charged forward. Soun using his momentum plowed right through the door knocking over a squadron of surprised guards as they were pelted with rocks. Before they could react Genma was upon them knocking the closet five out within seconds. "GO!" Soun shouted as the rest of the group ran towards the stairs. Making sure the group got through unbothered Soun smiled as the guards focused solely on the two of them. "We sure got the short end of the stick huh, Saotome-kun?" he asked his lifelong friend as he looked around as many guards pulled out batons.

Genma laughed as he landed at Soun's side. "Has it ever been different before Tendo-kun?" he asked in response as he surveyed the area. "Besides, we can handle simply guards like these easily enough."

Soun nodded his head "Indeed we can." He stated as the two men charged forward with thunderous war-cries.

As the group advanced up the stairs Ranma would occasionally glance over the edge at the ground floor where the two fathers were fighting. "They'll be okay Ranma." Senshi stated patting his friend on the shoulder. "Have faith." He stated noticing small black squares all over the pillars. 'He wouldn't…'

"Right." Ranma muttered only for a fist to burst through the door slugging Mamiya across the face. "Ambush!"

Mamiya grinned as she quickly retaliated knocking her attacker back through the wall. "You guys go on ahead." She stated cracking her knuckles. "This one is mine."

Zora moved quickly and blocked a sword strike aimed at Mamiya's back "I shall fight as well." She stated staring at the second attacker coldly. "Go on ahead."

"Right, once your done go back down. I don't trust all these black squares along the pillars." Senshi stated looking around somewhat nervously.

"We understand." Mamiya stated as she entered a power struggle with her attacker. "Now go!" nodding their heads Ranma and the others quickly continued up the stairs leaving the two girls alone with their attackers. "I am Mamiya!" the strongest woman declared.

Her attacker, a man with sandy blonde hair and a black tuxedo smirked in response. "I am known as Tekken!" he declared. "Those who aid the traitor shall die!" he roared butting heads with Mamiya.

"Like hell we will!" Mamiya shouted in response returning the favor.

Zora stared at the woman before her; she had green hair, just like Zora a bandanna around her head. "I am Tsurugi no Ko" she introduced herself before moving at high speeds to attack Zora.

Blocking the attack Zora stared impassively at the swords woman. "I am Zora." She stated simply. "Those who dare harm my friends shall answer to my blade."

"Try it, if you can." Tsurugi countered as they danced around each other. "No matter what you do, I shall be the one to cut you down." There was a loud clang as the two engaged each other with lightning fast precision strikes.

"Those two going to be alright?" Ukyo asked looking back.

"They'll be fine, we have bigger things to worry about." Ranma stated with a groan. They were in front of a set of double doors, and the stairs wouldn't take them any further, the entire landing of the next floor was blown to hell.

"Ready when you are Airen." Shampoo stated gripping her Chui tightly. Nodding at the other warriors she kicked open the door as they ran in.

"GET DOWN!" Senshi shouted as they all flew into cover just as a hail of bullets started peppering the doorway. "Damn it we're pinned!" Senshi groused unable to aim properly for a blind fire with the gunblade his sister had crafted for him.

**BANG!**

The loud boom of a sniper rang out as one of the men attacking them fell dead. Suddenly five more shots rang out as their attackers fell under a hail of sniper fire. "SNIPER!" One of the remaining guards shouted as they took cover. "Shit building across the street!"

Seeing his chance Senshi popped out of cover and placed three shots into the last three targets. Looking out the window he waved at the sniper before moving forward as the others joined him. "Huh, I'll have to thank whoever that was." He mused as they ran up yet more stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs they entered a wide reception room with rows of book shelves around the area. "Careful." Ranma stated as they looked around. Suddenly seven figures jumped out of various doorways around the room weapons drawn as they descended on the group. The girls were quick to react as they all repelled one of the attackers.

"Go, we handle." Shampoo declared. Ranma and Senshi nodded and made their way towards an elevator at the other end of the hall.

Just as the two made it to the elevator the doors shot open as a foot sped out and connected with Senshi's stomach knocking him backwards. "Senshi!" Ranma cried out in alarm before a fist connected with his side knocking him into a wall. "Gah, you bastard!" he shouted pulling himself up.

"You're not going anywhere." Their attacker stated cracking his neck and knuckles. He was a lithe man, dressed in bright red clothing, and golden blonde hair, an arrogant smirk adorning his face.

"Gougan!" Senshi hissed as he climbed to his feet. "I figured you'd be around here."

"Oh it's nice to see you too Kousen, here to grovel at my feet for forgiveness?" Gougan asked nonchalantly as he gave them a wicked smirk.

"No we're here to kick your ass!" Ranma shouted connecting with Gougan's face via flying feet. "Senshi I'll handle him." He stated causing the warrior to nod in agreement. "End this shit already."

Running forward Senshi entered the elevator, despite Gougan's protests and hit the top floor. "Stay alive, Ranma."

"Heh, no problem." Ranma boasted thumbing his nose as he turned his full attention onto Gougan. "Bring it on ugly."

"You're pretty stupid if you think you can fight me head on." Gougan commented as the two circled around each other.

"You're pretty dumb if you think you can stop us." Ranma countered grinning confidently as they stopped circling each other. "This company falls today, you won't stop us!" Ranma shouted leaping forward.

Gougan snapped forward with a straight kick using his right foot. Ranma seeing the movement twisted around the attack and landed his own kick on the assassin's shoulder knocking the prideful fighter backwards. "Hah, I barely even felt that." Gougan stated grinning as he rolled his shoulders.

Rushing forward Gougan launched a flurry of attacks, only to growl in annoyance as Ranma danced around each blow with relative ease. "Oh man, you're so slow!" Ranma stated pulling his eyelid down to taunt the man. "You won't be able to touch me if you're that slow!"

"We'll see about that." Gougan stated with a scowl as he launched himself forward. Knocking his attack aside Ranma began launching his own pushing Gougan backwards. "Bring it punk!"

Ranma grinned excitedly. "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" thousands upon thousands of punches rained down as Gougan tried to block. For a time he was successful, but then one broke through and the following two-thousand didn't give him a chance to recover. "Heh he wasn't so tough." Ranma boasted standing up confident in his own win.

"That's where you're wrong bitch!" Gougan shouted grabbing Ranma in a bear hug from behind. Jumping backwards Gougan twisted in the air before pile driving Ranma into the ground.

"GAH!" Ranma shouted surprised by the sudden attack. "You were still up?" he muttered staggering to his feet.

"You think a few feather light punches are enough to stop me?" Gougan asked panting heavily. "Don't look down on me you fucking brat!"

"I ain't done yet old man." Ranma growled as he glared at the man. "Plenty more where that came from!" he shouted launching his fist forward. "Moukou Takabisha!" he roared as a ball of condensed Ki shot forward impacting with the stunned Gougan who barely managed to bring up his hands to guard.

"Not bad, for a little brat." Gougan gloated as he lowered his arms to stare arrogantly at Ranma. "I think I actually have a sunburn now." Ranma growled at the insult as Gougan charged forward.

"At least I don't do the same thing over and over again!" he taunted back sticking his tongue out at the assassin. Snapping out with a kick Ranma grinned as the attack connected with Gougan's forehead staggering the older male. "You're wide open!" Ranma shouted launching another Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken concentrated on Gougan's mid-section knocking the wind from the man's stomach.

Clutching his stomach Gougan collapsed to his knees as he tried to draw breath. "How…?" he moaned weakly as he glared up at Ranma.

"I just concentrated all my attacks in one spot." Ranma stated flippantly.

"I see…" Gougan muttered before lunging forward with a hidden blade. Acting on instinct Ranma grabbed his wrist and twisted it sharply causing the assassin to drop the weapon. Not finished, Ranma pushed Gougan in front of him and forcefully dislocated the man's shoulder. "GAH!" the fighter screamed in main as he clutched his injured shoulder.

"That should keep you out of the fight." Ranma muttered dusting off his hands as he looked around to see the others mopping up their own fights. "You girls good?" he called out as they finished cleaning up by dragging the bodies of the groaning agents into the center of the room.

"Yeah, Ran-chan Senshi go upstairs?" Ukyo asked looking around for the effeminate teen.

"Should be fighting Kage right about…" A sudden explosion cut him off as tremors knocked the group off their feet. "That's not good." He muttered looking around.

"No time for chat, go now!" Shampoo shouted shoving them towards the door. Nodding in agreement the two non-Chinese teenagers quickly ran for the doors leading downstairs.

Ramming the door Ranma grunted in slight pain when the door didn't budge at all. "Blocked?" he muttered trying to think of a way out of their current situation. "Out the window it is!" he decided running towards the nearest window. Peering outside he blanched when he saw the building falling in the direction he had chosen. "Wrong window!" he cried out before running across the room.

The girls couldn't help but giggle as they followed him. "Alright jump!" he shouted jumping out the window himself. "Slide along the side!" Not even hesitating the girls followed him out as they slid down the smooth surface of the building. Rolling as they hit the ground the teens groaned as they slowly climbed to their feet. "We all good?" Ranma asked looking around. Getting various groans in response he nodded his head. "Good."

* * *

With Senshi same time.

Senshi quickly loosened up his body as the elevator neared the top floor. "Time to end this." He muttered as the doors pinged open. "Kage" he stated seeing a lean man with smooth dark hair that framed his face. He had a pasty look about him as he gave Senshi a smirk that set the former assassin on edge.

"Kousen, always a pleasure." The man greeted as he stood up from behind his desk.

"Cut the crap Kage." Senshi muttered aiming his gunblade at him. "I came to kill you, not chat with you." Pulling the trigger Senshi growled as Kage tilted his head just as Senshi pulled the trigger causing him to miss.

"Tsk, tsk Kousen where are your manners?" Kage asked before disappearing from Senshi's view. "This is how you kill someone." He whispered into Senshi's ears.

Without conscious thought Senshi dove forwards as he quickly aimed his gun again and pulled the trigger three times. "Again?" Senshi muttered as Kage remained unbothered by the bullets.

"Come now, you should no bullets won't hit me." Kage stated with an arrogant smile. "So please cease your meaningless resistance and die." Throughout it all Kage's smile never left his face nor did his voice change.

"As if I'd listen to you." Senshi muttered switching his weapon into its sword form. "I won't rest until you're dead!" Senshi shouted jumping at Kage his sword at the ready.

"My…you're so rude." Kage muttered resting a hand on his cheek. "I suppose I could spare some time to teach you some proper manners." Suddenly his arm shot out forcing Senshi to twist in the air to avoid the potentially fatal blow. Missing his attack completely Senshi quickly jumped away only to hastily bring up his blade as a small dagger like knife appeared next to his head cutting his cheek. "Oh? You managed to knock my strike out of the way in time to save your neck."

"You're full of shit aren't you?" Senshi growled as he wiped a small drop of blood away from his cheek.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kage asked in an annoyingly curious voice. "I'm just showing you, that there's nothing you can do to save your worthless skin." His voice darkened as another dagger found its way into Kage's free hand.

"Yeah, you wish you could." Senshi muttered with a grin. "Come on old man I'll show you how it's done."

"That should be my line brat." Kage stated dashing forward with a pincer sweep with his twin blades. Jumping back Senshi quickly rebounded and brought his blade down in a powerful downward strike. Not even trying to block Kage jumped away as the two zipped around the room taking an occasional swing at the other when they strayed too close together.

"Come on old man I can keep this up all day!" Senshi shouted noticing that Kage was slowing down. "Better yet just lie down and die so we can all go home!"

"Be my guest to go first!" Kage shouted using his speed to appear behind Senshi with both daggers raised. Senshi spun on the spot and brought his sword in a sweeping arc aimed right for center mass. His hasty movements managed to bring him out of fatally wounding strikes but both of Kage's blades embedded themselves into Senshi's shoulders. Despite that Senshi smiled thankfully as Kage staggered backwards before falling over a large gash from his right shoulder traveled down to his left hip.

Falling over Kage gasped out. "How?" weakly trying to lift himself up he tried to reach for another weapon on his person. "You weren't that quick!"

Senshi kicked the man's side before crushing his struggling hand with his foot. "You're life of luxury made you weak." He stated as he pulled the two blades out of his shoulders. Pulling out some medical tape Senshi quickly patched himself up as Kage's head sank back onto the floor. "It's over Kage, we win." Senshi stated as he switched the gunblade back into gun form. Aiming it at Kage's head he decided to let the man have his final words. "Any last words?"

Kage smirked evilly. "Yeah, see you in hell." Suddenly Senshi noticed a button in Kage's free hand.

"SHIT!" Senshi shouted as he quickly ran for the only window in the room and dove out as a mighty explosion rocked the building from the foundations all the way up to Kage's office.

* * *

Ranma was pacing around as emergency responders were looking through the rubble as he and the other fighters waited to see if Senshi could be found at all within the debris. "Come on man, where are you?" he muttered as the Shampoo tried to calm her sisters down.

"Is okay…is okay." She stated soothingly as she rubbed Mei Ling's back who was sobbing uncontrollably. Silently the others grabbed a hold of their sister as they tried to comfort each other.

Soun and Genma stoically looked on wanting nothing more than to aid the search, but as things stood they had been instructed not to leave the spot until investigating officers allowed them to.

Ukyo stepped next to Ranma as Mamiya and Zora sat brooding next to each other a few bandages around their forms from both their fights and the ensuing explosions. "Come on Ran-chan we're all worried." She stated grabbing his arm. "You pacing is only making us more anxious."

"Saotome-san?" an officer asked walking up to them. "We're sorry, but we couldn't find your friend." Ranma closed his eyes sadly as the Amazons tried not to burst out in tears. "Now if you could answer our questions…"

Once everything had been cleared up the group was allowed to leave. Tired, sad, and sour the fighters entered the Tendo dojo where those who hadn't left for the fight waited eagerly for their return. "Ranma!" Akane shouted running up to her fiancé "Are you alright?" she asked seeing everyone with a few bandages around their forms.

"Yeah we're fine." Ranma stated as Akane hugged him in relief.

"Were is Senshi?" Nabiki asked looking around. "He's alright…right?" she asked worriedly. Ranma looked away as did the others who were there. "Guys?" she asked softly suddenly afraid.

"Nabiki…I'm sorry." Ranma muttered as Nabiki sank to the floor.

"No…it can't be." she muttered as her hands wrapped around her head. "There's no way he'd go out like this."

Slowly the amazons pulled her into a hug as Nabiki allowed tears to fall freely from her eyes for the first time since her mother had died.

* * *

End 

Alright there's the end of that. Now I know not many people liked this story, heck I'd go so far as to say that most of you probably hated it and just wanted me to drop it and work on something else.

Well tough, I always finish what I start. At least now I can close the poll that I've had up since…summer 2011? I think it was? Anyways enough about that if you've read it for this far please tell me what worked overall in the story, what was inconsistent, and what didn't work at all.

Now the story I'm going to start next is the one the voters chose "Uzumaki-sensei" which is a cross over between "Naruto" and "Himawari-den!" please look forward to that and the ninja nonsense that crops out of it.

Now as always I'll answer any questions people have about the story.

And for those of you who read past the point where you see End here's a little present for you.

* * *

Epilogue

It had already been a month since the incident and life had returned to normal for the most part in the Nerima ward. Ryouga had been discharged from the hospital under the care of Nana who took it upon herself to aid the fighter until he could look after himself once more. The amazons continued helping out Cologne in the Cat Café while Ukyo reopened Ucchan's. Also the amazons decided to officially move into the house left behind by Senshi allowing them to check in with the Tendo family often.

As for said family they were simply lazing about on this day enjoying the peaceful summer day to its fullest. Hearing the doorbell Kasumi wandered over to answer it as the others glanced up to see who it was.

"We have a delivery." Kasumi stated walking back in carrying a small box. "I wonder what it is." She mused setting it down allowing Ranma to open it for her.

"It's a video tape." Nabiki stated recognizing the black rectangular device. "Wonder what's on it." Taking it from Ranma she placed it in their video player and hit play.

Suddenly a picture of a beautiful beach appeared on the screen. The recorder was being slowly turned to give them a view of the surroundings. "Well wherever that is it's a pretty place." Akane stated scratching her head.

"**Hey guys I decided to travel around a bit to let things cool off back home. Well…I was wondering if anyone wanted to join me as I travel the world."** The camera was lifted up and turned to face the recorder showing Senshi's smiling face as everyone in the room bolted upright seeing the face of their friend whom they thought had perished a month earlier. **"This video is the only visual clue I'll give you, catch me if you can."** The video cut off there as Nabiki trembled.

"That idiot…" she mumbled softly even though everyone could see the smile on her face. "I'm going to go get the Amazons." She stated heading towards the phone.

Barely fifteen minutes later, the Amazons were in the house watching the video with Nabiki as they tried to locate the area in the film on the maps. "There!" Mei Ling shouted pointing at a street view photo of an area with similar buildings to the ones in the video. "Both pictures have this store." She pointed at a convenience store near a beach on the map.

Nabiki looked it up and smirked. "Looks like we're going to Okinawa." She muttered as the warriors all ran back to their house to pack as Nabiki rushed up to her room to do the same.

"I'm glad Nabiki's in such high spirits." Kasumi stated with a smile as Ranma and Akane nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm glad though…Senshi wasn't dead." He muttered as Akane patted him on the arm. "I'd like to go chew him out myself, but…" he glanced at the door when Nabiki shouted out that she was leaving. "I think they should be the only ones."

Soun smiled "Yeah it seems that way huh?" he mused rubbing his chin as he watched his daughter leave with the Amazons. "I'm happy for her."

Nabiki and the Amazons were all smiles as they rushed to the air port to catch the earliest flight to Okinawa as possible. "Just wait Senshi." She muttered as the others agreed.

Senshi smiled as he walked up to the reception desk. "I'd like to extend my stay here for a bit." He stated catching the woman's attention.

"For how long sir?" she asked happily.

"A few weeks, I'm expecting some friends to join me." He explained.

"Do you need more rooms, sir?"

"No, they'll be rooming with me." He explained simply. "They're very dear friends of mine you see?" he winked at her causing the woman to smile.

"I understand sir." She giggled. "Shall we tell room service not to bother you for the whole duration of your stay?"

"I pray that won't be necessary." Senshi stated with a chuckle as he waved goodbye before walking out onto the beach. "I suppose I'll see them soon enough." He mused enjoying the feeling of freedom as he watched the other beach goers simply having fun.


End file.
